One Is The Loneliest Number
by RRatedauthor
Summary: Matt's lonely. Now that Tom and Jeff have tied the knot, he feels like there's something missing. But is it really loneliness or is something else going on?
1. One is the Loneliest Number

All characters belong to Vince McMahon and WWE inc., except for Tommy who still belongs to me. As usual, any relation to actual events and people is strictly coincidental.

One is The Loneliest Number

"Honey, I'm home!" Tommy dropped his bag in the hall and waited for his husband to attack him. It usually happened, but today all he got was a "I'm in the kitchen."

Tom shrugged. Jeff's newest hobby was cooking, and ever since Tom had made the mistake of taking him to see a taping of "Iron Chef America", he been fascinated with creating new, and unusual dishes that were sometimes even edible.

"What's up?" Tom snuggled into the crook of Jeff's neck and kissed him.

"Just trying' something new..." Jeff answered

"I can see that. Sometimes I think you enjoy cooking more than me." Tom whispered, nibbling Jeff's earlobe. His hands snaked under Jeff's apron and started squeezing.

"Ooohhhh." Jeff squealed "Taste this." He stuck a spoon covered with a thick red sauce in Tom's face.

"Aw, jeez." Tom removed his hands from Jeff's privates and hesitantly tasted the concoction.

"Well?"

"Not bad." Tom replied "What's in it and what's the occasion?"

"Tomato sauce, green peppers, finely chopped chicken, and Jeff's special sauce." Jeff answered

"How many times have I told you that if I want to taste your special sauce, I'll go down on you." Tom feigned anger. "We're married. Your sauce is off-limits to everyone else."

"Not that." Jeff pointed to a bottle on the counter. He'd written 'Jeff's special sauce' on the label and underneath that, a picture of a bunny rabbit.

"That's a relief. But why?"

"Matty's comin' for dinner." Jeff replied

"He is?" Tom asked

"Tommy... don't you remember? It's his first night out of the hospital and I said we'd cook for him."

"Honestly, I don't remember." Tom sighed "But I've had so much on my plate since we got back from our honeymoon, it's been a blur. Have you decided what you're doing yet?"

Jeff shrugged.

"Well, you and Jay are dropping the belts at Night of the Champions to Y2J and his mystery partner since Adam's out with his Achilles' injury." Tom walked into the dining room where the table was already set for three.

"Jeffro, did you unpack everything while I was gone?" Tom asked. When he'd left three days ago, the house was all boxes with the exception of the bedroom. (Hint, hint!)

"Imma bored, Tommy. 'Sides, I didn't do it myself. Bunny helped."

"Oh she did?" Tom stared quizzically.

"She told me where to put things." Jeff stated

"Do I have time to shower before Matty gets here?" Tom asked

"Sure."

"Excellent." Tom swooped Jeff into his arms and carried him toward the bathroom.

"My sauce." Jeff wailed "At least let me turn it down!"

Tom carried Jeff back into the kitchen, and held him over the stove. Once he'd set the burners on a lower setting, he was taken back into the shower where Tom undressed him and spent the next forty-five minutes getting several tastes of Jeff's other special sauce.

"Tommy. Your gonna spoil dinner if you eat much more of that." Jeff gasped, coming down after his third climax.

"I didn't have lunch." Tom answered, reaching for the soap. "Wash my back?"

Jeff reached for the scrub glove and lathered Tom's back. As he scrubbed away the dirt, he also noticed several bruises that weren't there when he'd left.

"Tommy, did you hurt yourself?"

"Nothing to worry about." Tom answered "Mark still has some strength for an old guy." He didn't want to tell Jeff about the dust-up he'd had with Teddy Long on Superstars. The GM of Smackdown had accused him of screwing his guys out of the unified Tag-Titles which had led to a scuffle, which had led to the Undertaker choke slamming Tom, which had led to the entire ECW contingent beating Mark to within an inch of his life.

"Tommy, you're not supposed to be getting involved in shit like that." Jeff scolded

"Honey, don't worry." Tom stretched, hearing his vertebrae crack loudly. "But we'd better get dressed. We don't want Matt to be standing outside for too long."

"He won't. I gave him a key." Jeff explained, tracing the soapy mitt across Tom's broad shoulders.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to be seen coming out of the bathroom with you. Matt's got enough things on his mind without icky thoughts of the two of us compounding them." Tom replied

"As if. Tommy, he's done it with both of us. There's nothing he hasn't seen before." Jeff answered

"I guess you're right. I'd still rather be dressed when he arrives. Maybe later???" Tom winked, and rinsed the last traces of the soap from his body. "I'll see you in five."

Wrapping a towel around his lower body, Tom left Jeff alone under the steaming water. Jeff power-washed his body and hair.

In their walk-in closet, Tom stared disbelievingly. Jeff had indeed unpacked all of their gear, but the amount of clothes that were Jeff's outnumbered Tom's garb by at least three to one.

He selected a pair of black dress jeans, and a black t-shirt. He thought of adding a vest to it, but then the words "keep it simple, stupid" echoed through his mind.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he grimaced at how much grey was starting to show.

"Jeffro?" He called

"What, honey?" Jeff playfully smacked Tom's butt as he walked into the closet. Tom prepared himself for the shower of clothes that often came as Jeff tried to find the perfect outfit.

"Remind me to pick up some of that Just For Men stuff." The more he looked, the more grey he saw.

"Maybe you should dye it." Jeff suggested, coming over to him with an armload of clothes.

"Purple? Or maybe blue?" Tom replied "I don't think so Jeff. It may work for you, but it isn't my thing."

"Imma just trying to help." Jeff sulked

"I know." Tom replied "Hurry and dress. I know you think clothes are evil, but we don't Matty to get a stiffy too soon, do we?"

"Ooh... kinky."

"I think that's Matt." Tom heard the sounds of the door opening. Leaving Jeff to his wardrobe choices, Tom returned to the foyer. He was right. The middle Hardy brother, still looking a little feeble after his hospital stay, was staring around the house.

"Hey, bro. How was the trip?"

"Thank God for my pain meds. That was the worst fuckin' flight I have ever had the misfortune of taking." Matt grumbled.

"Well, it's nice to see ya too." Tom hugged Matt gently, not knowing how bad his side was throbbing.

"I hope you're hungry. Jeffro's been cooking up a storm all day." Tom said

"Yeah." Matt sniffed "Whatever it is it smells awesome."

"Matty!" Jeff bounded out of the bedroom, and threw himself at Matt in a bear hug. Matt grimaced as Jeff bony body hit his side.

"Jeff, watch it!" Tom realized just how delicate Matt was.

"Yeah, bro. Big brother is still a little sore." Matt answered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Jeff apologized. "Can I see it?"

"Huh?" Matt asked

"The scar... can I see it?" Jeff prompted, already tugging Matt's shirt out of his pants.

"There ain't much to see." Matt answered, but Jeff wasn't one to be stopped.

"I'm gonna go check on dinner." Tom's mentality about scars was very strange. If they were his, he didn't mind showing them off, but he'd rather not see anyone else's.

Jeff and Matt came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Obviously Matt's scar wasn't much of a conversation topic either.

"Jeff's special sauce, eh?" Matt picked up the bottle on the counter and uncapped it.

"It's not what you think." Tom quickly added.

"I've tasted him too y'know." Uncapping the bottle, Matt poured a drop on his finger and tasted it. "Mmm... needs a little less salt."

"Uh-oh." Tom thought "Matty's gonna get it now." Tom quickly opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Matt.

"Out!" If there was one thing Jeff couldn't stand it was having his creativity criticized.

"Matt, I think we'd better go before Chef Jeff puts something in our dinner." Taking him by the shoulder, Tom took Matt back into the living room.

"I've been reading your blog." Tom said "I hope you didn't mean me when you were rippin' on people for talking about your weight gain."

"Nah, bro. You know where I was coming from." Matt answered "I'm amazed how fast you two got this place."

"Right place, right time I guess." Tom answered "My place sold in less than a day and I think Jeff still wants to rebuild."

"He had a lot of memories in that place. I don't think he's ready to let go." Matt answered, gulping down his beer.

"I don't blame him..."

"Are you two talking about me?" Jeff walked out of the kitchen, a large pot in his hands.

"Matt was just saying how surprised he was at how fast we closed on this place. It was the first place we looked at."

"I fell in love with it at first sight."

"Just like me, eh honey?" Tom tipped his beer bottle at him.

"Yeah, right. You had to suck me off before I fell in love with you." Jeff retorted

To Matt's surprise, Tom laughed. "Well, he's right." He read his younger brother's expression. "What do you want to drink with dinner, dude?"

"This is fine." Matt looked at his beer, which was almost empty. "I shouldn't drink too much."

"A coupla drinks won't kill ya." Tom answered "You've gotta stop being so damn responsible."

At the word 'responsible', Matt's demeanor changed. "Whaddaya mean stop bein' so damn responsible?" he demanded

"Whoa... lose the Mattitude! I was just sayin'... sheesh!" Tom went back into the kitchen, shaking his head at Matt's sudden outburst.

"Red or white with dinner?" He asked Jeff, opening the refrigerator.

"Red." Jeff said "What was that about?"

"Beats the fuck outta me." Tom answered, opening the bottle with enough force to snap the cork. "He seemed to take offense at something."

"Somethin's probably on his mind." Jeff answered, tossing the salad. "I'm sure he'll tell us."

"I just wish Matt wouldn't keep things inside him all the time." Tom answered "These sudden mood swings don't do anything for me."

"Relax, Tommy." Jeff grabbed the salad, Tom the wine. "Matty, dinner's ready."

Reading body language, Tom and Jeff shared a glance. Something was definitely wrong with Matt, but would he tell either or both of them or just keep inside himself until it was forced out like in the past?

Over dinner, they talked about, what else, work? Matt was asking a lot of questions about how things were going on ECW.

"Eh, it's more of the same. Trying to put on a good show with a small talent base is challenging at times." Tom answered "Incidentally, have you talked to Helms recently?"

"He stopped by while I was getting sliced." Matt answered

"How's he doing?" Tom asked "I've had no luck reaching him since we got back."

"Still having headaches." Matt answered "He says they're getting better..."

"Not willing to admit he's hurting either, eh?" Tom answered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mattitude was back.

"Dude, ten minutes ago you ripped into me because I said you were being too damn responsible." Tom answered "Are you gonna tell Jeff 'n me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me!" he shouted "Why does everyone think that?"

"Matty, you're among family. Whatever's wrong we'll help." Jeff replied "No matter how bad it is."

"Jeffro's right." Tom added

Matt sighed. "I'm hurtin' guys." He finally said

"Hurting? How?" Jeff asked

"It just feels like there is something missing." Matt answered

Tom looked at Jeff. "I think our middle brother is lonely."

Matt twiddled with his food.

"I nailed it, didn't I?" Tom answered

"I guess." Matt answered "I don't know how to put it into words."

"We just need to find you a woman." Tom answered "It's as simple as that."

"I wish it was." Matt laughed nervously.

"Of course it is." Jeff answered mischievously. "We'll just take Matty to the club tonight."

"Club?" Tom asked "You know I'm flying out tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Jeff pouted "I'll take Matty out myself. It's amateur night at the Doll House. Maybe I can find him something there."

Tom paused, the fork halfway to his mouth. "You do know that's a gay bar, dontcha?"

"It's an alternative lifestyle establishment." Jeff replied, stating a fact. "Tonight they happen to have an all-female review."

"You better hope that doesn't mean drag queens and trannys." Tom answered, his mouth full of noodles covered with Jeff's special sauce.

"Jeffro, really, you don't hafta..."

"Matty, since Tommy's being a party-pooper, tonight we're gonna do the town, old-school Hardy Boyz style." Jeff answered, waving his fork at his elder brother refusing to take no.

"Jeff, I hate to be the party-pooper, but you're flying out as well." Tom said "We're appearing on Superstars together, remember?"

"So? I'll sleep on the plane." Jeff shrugged

Tom groaned. So much for a relaxing night at home. "If you are gonna make a mess of the town, I guess I better tag along. Someone's gotta keep you outta trouble."

So that is how, three hours later, Tom, Matt, and Jeff, found themselves at a table in a crowded club, watching scantily-clad girls shake their tail feathers while dirty old men pawed them.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Tom said, watching Matt make a total fool of himself.

"This wasn't a bad idea. Giving Matt a hundred dollars in fives was." Jeff giggled at the sight of a seriously-buzzed Matt stuffing money into the latest hooker's G-string.

After the legally allowed amount of flirting was done to complete the transaction, Matt staggered back to the table, a panicky expression on his face.

"I'm in trouble." He whispered hoarsely.

"Trouble?" Tom looked around, expecting security to appear and toss Matt out the door.

"Yeah.... I'm outta money." Matt spread his hands to prove that he was.

"What?" Tom demanded

"He said he's outta money." Jeff shouted into Tom's ear, thinking he couldn't hear over the heavy beat.

"I heard him the first time." Tom yelled back. "Where'd it go?"

"Lotsa ladies." Matt slurred

"Good evening gentlemen and ladies." A tuxedo-clad emcee took the stage. "Let's hear it for the dollies!"

The people in the audience cheered loudly, some more loudly than others; it all depended on how must alcohol the specific patron had consumed.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our amateur competition. It's open to anyone. First prize is five hundred dollars! Sign-up is at the bar."

Several daring ladies and men scrambled over to register for the contest.

"I gotta piss." Matt said as if it was an important appointment he'd forgotten. "Be right back."

"Whatever." Tom answered. His brother/brother-in-law's toilet habits were not a priority for the conversation.

An hour later, and Matt still hadn't returned. Jeff was starting to fret.

"Where's he?" He stuttered, the booze kicking in with a vengeance.

"I dunno. He's missing a good show." Even though he was happily married, Tom did think it was cheating that he'd been checking out some of the male dancers since his husband was sitting right beside him. Judging by the branch in his pants, Jeff had also liked what he'd been seeing.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest entrant. Welcome WWE superstar Matt Hardy!"

"Pfffft!" Jeff sprayed the table top with the mouthful of beer he'd just drank.

"This'll be fun."

Nine Inch Nails "Closer" started and Matt oozed onto the stage.

"I dunno if we should be watching this or not." Jeff whispered

"Prolly not." Tom was unable to take his eyes off the stage however. "Even though we've seen everything Matt has to offer."

"Yeah, dude. We are so watching this." Jeff returned his attention to Matt's performance.

Tom cast a furtive glance around. Everyone, male and female alike, was wrapped up in Matt's dancing. Tom took his hand off the table and placed it between Jeff's legs. He was still hard.

"Just watch the stage." Tom said

Jeff gulped. Tom's fingers caressed Jeff through his pants, a slow touch that drove him crazy with desire.

"Fuck." Jeff gasped

"I wish I could." Tom replied "It's been too long, but this'll hafta do for now." Maddeningly slowly, Tom forced his zipper open. Jeff's dick, way too constrained by his thong, fought for exposure.

At Matt's clothes came off on stage, a similar thing was happening in the audience. With a quick flick of his fingers, Jeff's underwear fell aside and his dick was finally free. It stood up, throbbing to the beat of the music. Tom's elegant fingers whispered across the smooth skin. With each touch, the nerves felt like they were being charged with an electrical shock. Jeff tried to control himself, but he was soon bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"Jeff, you're making a scene." Tom groaned, but ceasing his pleasurable activities he did not.

"Tommy, I'm gonna..." Jeff growled, squirming around.

"You ain't the only one." Tom jerked his head to the stage where Matt, down to his shorts, was gyrating so seductively on stage it was hard to tell who was more aroused.

"He keeps this up and he's gonna win the five hundred for sure." Tom said, trying to pretend that they were having a normal conversation just in case.

"Yeah." Every muscle in Jeff's body tensed suddenly and Tom's hand soon felt a few drops of liquid. Tom quickly muffled Jeff's moans with his lips while his hand brought him to the edge, then over it, with a few sharp jerks.

"It looks like you weren't the only one who got a payoff tonight." Matt had just finished his routine from the number of bills that were stuffed in the waistband of his jockeys, he hadn't done all that bad either. Although he didn't win the competition, he still made over three hundred dollars, not counting the five phone numbers.

"Better not let him see us like this." Jeff rearranged his wardrobe, wiping off the few wet spots with a cocktail napkin.

"Like he'd care. Dude, we've both done him more than once." Tom joked "Maybe he'll offer to buy us a round with his, ahem, winnings."

"Did you see me?"

"A lot more of you than we expected to." Tom answered "If I wasn't married to Jeffro, I'd seriously consider asking myself why I enjoyed my brother do a strip tease."

"You coulda looked away. Or," he lowered his voice. "gone down on Jeff instead of just givin' him a hand job."

Tom and Jeff both blushed. "Were we that obvious?" Tom asked

"Dude, I saw everything. It was making me hard." Matt answered

"Maybe that's why you didn't win." Jeff taunted

"Yeah bro. Just for that, I ain't buyin' you anythin'."

"Awe, Matty... Imma love you." Jeff whined

"Sorry Jeffers, your pleading ain't gonna work this time."

Jeff stuck out his lower lip.

"No, Jeff. You can't change my mind tonight."

Two minutes later, Jeff had a beer in front of him, courtesy Matt Hardy.

"I love you too." Tom said

"Don't push it, bro." Matt said

"Okay. I opened a seventy-five dollar bottle of wine at dinner, so either buy me a drink or you can pay me for the wine." Tom tried a different tactic. Jeff could make people do things for him just by being himself while Tom on the other hand had to resort to guilt-trips.

"Fine." Matt slapped three twenties, a ten, and a five on the table in front of Tom. "Here's your fuckin' money, now leave me alone!" Gone was the outgoing Matt Hardy, back was Matt Hardy version 1.0 with an extra side order of Mattitude thrown in.

"Matty, Tommy was jokin'... weren't ya?" Jeff scooted over, ruffling Matt's obsidian hair.

"Of course I was. Matt, I can understand if you're lonely, but..."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Matt shouted loud enough to attract the attention of the patrons sitting close by. "Can we drop the subject?"

"Well, thanks for the buzzkill. I'm ready to leave now." Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he scooped the cash from the table and walked away."

"You comin' Jeff?" He called over his shoulder. "Or are you gonna stay here?"

"I'll be out soon dude."

"Hurry up. You're in no condition to drive." Tom ordered

"Matty, what's really bothering you?" Jeff rubbed his brother's arm for reassurance.

"Jeffro, I don't wanna talk about it." Matt replied

"Well, thanks for spoiling my night." Jeff sulked, "Imma goin' home. At least there someone will treat me right."

With that, Jeff left. Matt considered chasing after him, but decided against it. The buzz was gone and he felt worse than he had earlier. He decided the best thing to do was just drink and try to forget it.

"Matt comin' back with us?" Tom asked

"Nuh-uh. He's being an ass." Jeff replied

"Okay."

"I know what's wrong with Matty." Jeff announced

"Enlighten me." Tom stated

"He's probably feels left out." Jeff closed his eyes, his head resting on the back of the seat. Tom thought he'd dozed off until Jeff spoke again. "Before you and I got married, the three of us hung out all the time. Now I think Matty just feels left out."

"It's not our fault. I'm running ECW, you're at a crossroads, I'm sorry but we can't drop everything every time Matt feels like doing something. He was lucky that we both had tonight for him."

"That's not what I meant, bro, and you know it!" Jeff's sharp tone startled Tom.

"So what are you saying?" Tom demanded

"That maybe we should be a little more considerate."

"If you wanna hang out with Matt more that's fine. Hell, other than tomorrow, the only thing I need you for is dropping the titles at Night of the Champions. Yeah, if you want some quality time with your brother, I can talk to Heyman and book you off the show, no problem!"

"Tommy, that's not fair! He's your brother too!" Jeff whined. Tom was starting to scare him.

"But I'm not revolving my life around him."

"And you're saying I am?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Maybe you shoulda married him instead of me?" Tom abruptly pulled off the road and slammed the car into park.

"Tommy, no! You don't fuckin' get it, do ya?"

"Obviously I don't. You wanna explain this to me?" Tom glared at Jeff.

"I shouldn't hafta. Why can't you just trust me?" Jeff whined

"Does the name Jack Tyler ring any bells?" Tom yelled "Fuck Jeff, I've done everything for you. Hell, I practically killed someone for touching you and you don't have the balls to at least explain this to me? Why don't you drive yourself home? I really don't wanna be around you right now!"

He undid the seat belt.

"Tommy, please, don't go!" Jeff grabbed Tom's arm.

"Let go, Jeff." Tom pulled out of his grip.

"Please stay." Jeff started crying, his whole body soon shaking.

Tom's heart broke. All the anger he'd had disappeared in that moment. "Don't apologize... it's not your fault." He reminded himself.

"Jeff, I'm sorry." Tom said, as usual ignoring his mind's orders. "But I don't like being kept out of things, especially when it involves us."

Jeff wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Could he tell Tom what Matt had confided in him weeks earlier? Probably not. If Tom knew Matt's secret, there was no telling what he'd do.

It wasn't a matter of loneliness, or a matter of trust. It was, to borrow a phrase from Depeche Mode, a question of lust.

TBC

_Lies, secrets, betrayals, with a side order of wrestling thrown in... what more could a guy want??? Oh yeah, there will be more sex too!_


	2. Two Hearts

Two Hearts

The office that had been set up for the General Manager of ECW was by all definitions crude, small, and most likely an afterthought. Tom had seen public restroom cubicles that had more space than the cramped quarters he'd received, but he was used to it. Despite Tom's successes, it was apparent that the higher ups still thought of it as a farm system for the big shows and everything about ECW was smaller. The locker room, their on-air time, and particularly the digs their 'chief' received.

"Oh well. I'm used to it." Tom dropped his bag on a chair and sat down. Jeff's repeated uncertainty about his future had led to Tom losing what little leverage he had with Raw and Smackdown and after their argument the previous evening, even talking to his husband was difficult.

He was interrupted before he even had time to open his notebook filled with ideas.

"Yo?"

It was Captain Charisma himself.

"Hey, Jay, how's it goin'?" Tom asked

"A helluva lot better than it is for you." Jay answered

"You're here to talk about the tag titles?" Tom asked

"Yeah. I don't have a problem dropping them, but do we hafta do it here?"

Tom pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Jay sat.

"I don't know what you've heard, but I'm going on the assumption that after Night of the Champions, I won't have the services of one Jeffrey Nero Hardy. The sooner you lose the belts, the sooner I can push you back into the ECW title picture." Tom responded, leaning back.

"That's what Heyman said." Jay added

"Good. He got my message. I don't trust cell phones as far as I can spit, especially when I'm trying to use one in an airplane galley. Anything else I can clear up?"

"Nah, man. I heard about the fight though." Jay stood "And if you wanna talk to someone, I'm here to listen."

"Nothing to worry about." Tom answered "Just a miscommunication. It'll work out. Now go set up your match. Who's Chris teaming with?"

"Ziggler." Jay answered

"Kinky." Tom said. "Have fun tonight."

"We will. The need you in five for the promo." Jay said, turning at the door.

"Promo? What promo?" Tom demanded

"Teddy Long is ripping you apart in about ten seconds. You might wanna go out and stick up for your brand."

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" Tom demanded

"You were on your honeymoon?" Jay guessed

"Whatever." Tom straightened his tie and stepped into the corridor. The annoying beats of Theodore Long's entrance music approached his ears.

"Please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown... Theodore Long!"

"Holla, holla, playas." Teddy grabbed the mic "Now I ain't here to open the Hatorade, but I gotta bone to pick with the ECW General Manager. He stole those unified tag titles from my boys and we want 'em back. So Tommy, would ya step on out and maybe we can come to an understandin' if ya feel me."

Tom was real hesitant to step out. The last thing on his mind right then was verbally raping or getting raped by ole Peanut-head, but the show must go on.

"Alright, Teddy, whaddaya want now?" Tom said.

"First of all, it's Theodore, playa, and secondly, you screwed my brand outta those tag team titles and I want them back, if ya feel me..."

"First of all, I don't wanna feel ya. I am happily married." An ironic statement, given the events of the past twenty-four hours. "And you have the nerve to accuse me of stealing your titles?"

"Well, ya did..."

"Shut up. I let you talk for like two hours! So I may have circumvented the twenty-four hour rule a little, but you didn't have to accept. Frankly, I was surprised that you did, considering Adam's injury. And now I hear that Matt's hurt as well. Your roster's in worse shape than mine is, Long."

"I talked to Mr. McMahon earlier today and he said that if I can put together a team, we can exercise our rights to a rematch here tonight instead of waiting for Night of Champions." Long announced

"That's a pretty big 'if', Teddy."

Y2J's music hit. Jericho walked out, with all his three-piece arrogance intact.

"Much as I would like to listen to you two jerk-offs stand around and argue over who screwed who, it really doesn't matter one bit. I don't need either of you telling me when and where I can challenge for the titles. I will give you credit. You pulled a fast one over on our General Manager, but then again Teddy's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Now listen here playa..."

"Let me handle this Junior. You've done enough damage to my career already." Jericho waved Long aside. "Hardy, are you gonna give me and my partner our title rematch or not?"

"Let me think about it; no." Tom answered

"No? Did you just say no?"

"I know you were born Canadian, so let me say it in words you'd understand. Take off, eh?" Tom answered "You have as much chance of me agreeing to this as Long does of beating me in a wrestling match, regardless of what Mr. McMahon said. In case you didn't know, my contract as General Manager of ECW says that I don't answer to Vince McMahon on any matter relating to my brand."

Jericho's jaw dropped.

"So why don't you and your little friend go to the back of the bus and leave me alone. I have a lot more important things to do than worry about your ego or your agenda right now."

Tom began to leave the ring, but Chris had other ideas.

"Listen Junior..." He grabbed Hardy's arm, swinging him around.

Tom followed through the spin, catching Jericho in the jaw. He fell on his butt, to much laughter from the audience, but jumped to his feet in seconds and went after Tom. They threw a few wild punches at each other before Tom ended up on top, peppering Jericho's head with haymakers. Teddy Long jumped on Tom's back, trying to pull him off, but Tom flipped him over his shoulder and he landed face-first into Jericho's groin.

While Jericho and Long nursed their wounds, Tom retrieved a mic from the mat. "You know, " he said, breathing heavily. "I enjoyed that. So much so that I'm going to agree to the rematch only because I can't wait to see Team Charisma destroy you and whomever you coerce into being your partner."

A little more jump in his steps, Tom returned backstage. With each GM moment, Tom felt himself getting more into it and the physicality was a welcome change from talking. Unfortunately, the match itself was not going to be as much fun. He still got a little anxious every time Jeff performed one of his trademark moves.

"Matt's waiting for you in your office." One of the Smackdown Divas (Eve something or other?) was standing at the Gorilla position.

"Matt? As in Hardy, or Striker?" Tom asked

"Hardy, silly." She giggled, like Tom had just asked the dumbest question on the planet.

Tom rolled his eyes and walked away. "Women." He mumbled incoherently.

Matt was seated, leafing through the contributor's copy of the latest WWE magazine that was on Tom's desk. This month, Tom had a feature article about himself and the beginning of the "new" era of ECW.

"If I said I wasn't surprised to see you, I'd be lying."

"After last night, I figured I better see you." Matt flipped the mag back onto the desk. "Nice article about you."

"Eh... I think they spent a little too much dwelling on my personal life rather than my plans for the future of ECW." Tom replied "I guess Jeff told you about the argument."

"Sorta." Matt answered "He said you argued about me, but that was it. Bro, I don't wanna come between the two of you, but right now you're all I got."

"What about Jay?" Tom asked "Aren't the two of you an item?"

The fact that Matt didn't respond immediately clued Tom in. "So what happened?"

"The same thing that happened 'tween you and Jeffro." Matt replied, a touch of sadness in his tone. "Only we never kissed and made up."

"Shit, Matt. No wonder you've been so angry lately."

"Yeah, I really thought he was the one for me." Matt said "After Lita, I swore that I wasn't gonna let anyone break my heart..." Matt voice cracked.

"And then Jay goes ahead and stomps on it." Tom sighed, the right words were not coming to mind. "You told Jeffy?"

Shaking his head, Matt answered wordlessly.

"Why not?" Curiosity got the better of Tom.

"I was gonna, but after what happened between you and him, I didn't wanna bother him."

"Why not? He's always been there for you in the past. Why not this time?"

Matt couldn't answer Tom. How could he? If he told him the real reason that he'd broken up with Jay, well, he couldn't stand thinking about the consequences.

"Mr. Hardy?" Heyman's timing was impeccable.

"Chill for a second." Tom answered the door. "What is it?"

"I didn't know you were in a meeting." Heyman peeked over Tom's shoulder.

"It's family business. What do you want?"

"Script approval for next week's show." A wad of paper was being waved in Tom's face. Business was the last thing on his mind just then, but he had to at least pretend he cared.

"That's why you're my lead booker." Tom answered "Anything you wanna do is fine with me. Am I on cam?"

"No." Heyman answered "Unless you want to be?"

"It's cool. Just have it finalized before the production meeting on Tuesday so I have a faint idea of what we're doing and I'm happy."

Paul nodded.

"Do me a favor, Heyman. Run damage control. We're not getting Matt on ECW so squash any rumors for me." Tom added

Heyman bounded away. Tom tacked a 'do not disturb' sign on the door so he could have at least one conversation away from the day to day locker room bustle.

"If you don't wanna tell me what caused your break-up, that's understandable. I must say that I am curious, though." It was perplexing for sure, especially why come to Tom? He was one of the last to find out about the relationship, but it seemed that he was the first person Matt ran to when it went south.

"Jay filled a gap in my life." Matt answered "But lately, that gap seemed to be filling on its own." It was as close to a truthful explanation as he felt that Tom would be able to handle.

"You found someone else, in other words?" Tom interjected "Damn, Matt, it's not like you and Jay were married."

"Yeah, but he is." Matt responded

"Ask him who?" Tom's mind urged him. Again, Tom ignored it. If Matt wanted to reveal the name, he would in his own time.

"Have to come to big brother for advice or just to blow off some steam?" Tom asked

"A bit o' both." Matt slumped in the chair. "What would you do?"

"If I was a confused thirty-something who'd just broken off a relationship because I was attracted to someone else... that sounds vaguely familiar." Inadvertently, Tom laughed.

"Sorry, that was rude of me." He hastily offered an apology. He'd rather not have to deal with a pissy Matt. "Man or woman?"

"Whaddaya mean, man?"

"This secret admiration of yours. Does he have a wife or is he with a dude?"

"He's straight." Matt answered

"You do know how to pick 'em. Do he know that he's the object of a young man's fancies?" Tom asked

"I haven't told him..."

"But you told Jay? Shouldn't you have figured out where you stand with this guy before tossing your current relationship out the door?" The more Matt explained himself, the less Tom understood what went on inside his mind.

"Jay just sorta found out. I was texting him and Jay and sent the wrong text to the wrong person." Matt answered "Things fell apart real fast."

"But it sounds like he's interested." Tom stated

"I hope so." Matt responded "But I've fucked everything else up lately, so why not this too?"

"Jeez, Matt, I'm trying to build you up and you keep knockin' yourself down." Exasperated was a good word to describe how Tom was starting to feel.

"I'm sorry, but you of all people should understand what the fuck is goin' on!!!" The decibel level of his voice increasing rapidly, Tom was more afraid of the entire backstage area hearing than Matt hurting his feelings.

"Matt, I do. I just don't know what I can suggest. If it were me, I'd find out if the guy feels the same way and if not, I'd beg Jay to take me back."

"I'm not begging." Matt shouted, still louder.

"From what I've seen, you're the one hurting, not Jay. He seems to have taken this well."

WRONG! Neither Tom nor Matt realized it, but at that same minute, Jay was in a closet, crying his eyes out. Things were fine, or so he thought, until he bumped into Matt at the taping and Matt didn't even say hello.

"Jay, what's wrong?" In his sadness, he called the only man he'd ever trusted completely.

"Adam, Matt and I had a fight..."

"Jay, calm down. What happened?" Adam repositioned himself on the couch. He was still weeks away from returning to action, thanks to the attack by Bourne and/or Tyler. The police were having a tough time pinning down which of the pair was specifically responsible for each assault and Adam's in particular since he remembered very little about it.

Around his tears, Jay tried to explain what had happened.

Adam felt for him. Jay was not one to rush into a physical relationship, and when he did he gave it everything he had to make it work. Whereas Adam's had fallen apart due to his inability to "compromise" (we won't even discuss Lita here!!!), Jay always tried everything to keep it together, which meant when it didn't, he fell a lot harder than most.

"...and now people are saying that he's found someone else." Jay sniffled

"For a guy who's only had a couple relationships in his life, Matt sure ain't wastin' time." Adam answered

"Advice, Addy? Please!" Jay pleaded

"First bit of advice is never call me Addy again!" Adam answered, faintly hoping that it would ease Jay's anxiety. "Second bit of advice: move on. If Matt has, then there's nothing left for you."

Jay wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jump suit.

"Harsh, man." He whimpered

"Jay, listen." Adam's voice took on a more soothing tone. "You've been through this before and you've always come out strong. Why should this time be any different?"

"'Cause I am so sick of feeling like no one cares about Jason Reso. Everyone seems to get caught up in the whole dating-Captain-Charisma thing. I thought with Matt it would be different since we both have to deal with it. Maybe I'm not meant to find love..."

"Bullshit." Adam answered "Everyone deserves to be happy and if Matt's too stupid to see what he had, then bro find someone who really does care about you." He almost added 'like me' but decided against it. No sense making an already complex situation any more complicated.

"Thanks, Adam. You're a good friend to have." Jay smiled, and blinked away the last of his tears.

"That's what big brothers are for." Adam answered. Despite not being related, they were brothers in every other sense of the word. Their bond was almost as close as the one the three Hardys shared. "Hey, if things don't get better and you decide you wanna get away for a day or two, I could use the company. My mom is starting to grate on my nerves."

Jay chuckled. "Judge Judy" Copeland's affection for her son was well-known, even to the point of it being stifling at times. The moment she'd heard about her son's injury she'd flown down to be with him. While he'd enjoyed the company at the start, it soon reverted back to his grade-school days when he was at home sick.

Through the closet door, Jay heard someone calling his name.

"I gotta book, man. Someone's looking for me. Maybe I will see you in a few days."

"Jay, trust me. Things are gonna work out." Adam replied "Remember that there is someone out there who loves you. You just have to find him... or her."

"I love you too Addy." Jay hung up and quickly wiped the last traces of moisture from his face. "No sense looking like a baby in front of the boys." He left the closet, heading off to find out whomever it was who'd been looking for him.

Adam stared at his own phone. Why couldn't he get the balls to tell Jay what he truly felt? He'd been keeping his true feelings hidden for as long as he could recall. He'd gotten to the state where he was going to ask to go to ECW just so he could be near him. Only childhood friends no longer, he developed deeper feelings for his former tag-team partner, but he never realized just how deep until Jay left to go to TNA.

Tom wandered the halls of the arena, one ear attuned to the action outside and the rest of him focused on what had just happened. As least Matt's attitude was explained, but that still left a lot more questions than answers.

He vaguely heard the announcement of the new Unified Tag Champions. Much to the crowd's disappointment, Jay had been pinned by Y2J following a codebreaker. Anyone who had Internet knew about the pending expiration of Jeff's contract so the title change wasn't all that shocking.

"Nice match, you guys." Unlike most of the prior GM's, Tom had in-ring experience. He knew how much work went into putting on a good show, so he always had a few words for his guys after their matches, whether good, bad, or even something to work on. There was a lot of the latter two on the ECW shows, since most of the talent was new to the business.

"Thanks." Jay responded

Jeff opted for a hug and a kiss. "I need to talk to you about Matt." He whispered into Jeff's ear. "My office when you've changed."

"Tommy, I already know. " Jeff whispered back.

"Jay, I need a word with you. Now." He emphasized the last word.

"Can I change first?" he asked

"No. When I say 'now', I mean right this fucking minute!" Tom retorted

Jay followed Tom into his office.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever happened between you and Matt, it's not gonna affect our relationship." Tom stated

"You know?"

"Matt's already told me about the text messages and everything. Do you know who the lucky guy is?" Tom queried

"The message he sent to me was addressed to his Vinnie-poo." Jay answered

"Vinnie-poo?" Tom repeated "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Jay looked confused as well as concerned. "Why?"

"I hope I'm wrong, but Vinnie? As in short for Vincent?" Tom felt a wave of nausea course through him.

Jay also suddenly looked ill. "I hope you're wrong too."

"Yeah, and not just for your sake. If my brother is going after Mr. McMahon, then we're all in deep shit."

TBC

_Uh-oh!_


	3. Three Men and a Hardy

Three Men and A Hardy

"Little higher... just a bit more... c'mon Tommy, you know where I want it." Jeff panted

"God, Jeff, since when did you become so demanding?" Tom answered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Tom, it's not really that big so I think you should be able to put it right where I want it..."

Tom adjusted his position a couple of inches. "How's that?"

Jeff squealed. "Perfect. Now hammer it."

Several loud bangs later, and it was done. Tom and Jeff, both perspiring freely collapsed on the sofa and stared at each other.

"You are awesome, man." Jeff moaned

"Thanks." Tom adored the way Jeff oozed cuddliness sometimes. It made up for his other quirks. "But the next time you decide to re-hang that picture, we're gonna get some help. Trying to mark the spot, and hold it at the same time is impossible."

"I helped."

"I don't know why you're sweatin' though... all you did was say `left... no right... now up an inch'. I did all the work." Tom complained

"You know how hot I get when I watch those muscles of yours stretch." Jeff replied

"Yeah, so what do the kids think?" Tom pointed to the armchair where Bunny and Lizard sat.

"I think they like it." Jeff answered

"Like they'd tell us if they didn't." Tom remarked "Why did we have that picture taken in the first place?"

"'Coz we're a family, silly." Jeff stated

"But did we really need to include Bunny and Lizard? You know how stupid I felt posing for that!" Tom shook his head at the portrait that now hung over their fireplace. And for that matter, why is it whenever I have a day or two off, I end up doing manual labor for you instead or relaxing?"

"'Cause you love me." Jeff answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. I knew there was a reason." Tom pulled Jeff in for a kiss, but he was rebuffed.

"Not in front of the children." Jeff giggled.

"Fuck, Jeff." Tom sighed. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Excuse me for a minute." He ran into the bedroom and came back out with a couple of neckties.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Jeff eyed Tom curiously.

"Just watch." He turned them into makeshift blindfolds and placed them over they eyes of their "children". "Now they won't become corrupted... now where was I?"

"Won't they be able to hear?" Sometimes Tom wondered if Jeff realized that these were stuffed animals they were talking about.

"Oh, to hell with it. Imma gonna call Matt and see how he's doing!" Tom growled. Sometimes he just wanted to shake the shit outta Jeff and other times he loved him to the point of it hurting. Regrettably, there were more of the former instances recently.

Jeff watched over the back of the sofa, his puppy dog face already on. "Tommy, why are we fighting so much?" he asked sullenly.

"I dunno, Jeffro." Tom sighed "And I hate it, but you know you drive me crazy sometimes."

"Imma sorry." Jeff had been apologizing way too much as well.

"Hey, Matt's voice-mail. It's your bro. Why don't you give me a call when you get this. I'm just wonderin' how you're doin'... nothing major this end... talk to ya later. I hate it when I get his voice mail."

Jeff pouted silently.

"Awwww, come on, little dude. You know how much strain I'm under right now." Tom dropped onto the couch and dropped his head onto Jeff's lap, hoping for one of his patented scalp massages.

"I know." Jeff answered "But you don't have to take it out on me."

"Jeffro, if I wanted to take it out on you, I'd book us in an extreme rules match." Tom answered. Doing some quick math, Tom realized that Jeff had less than a week until his contract was up. Tom knew nothing, and judging by the conversations he'd had with the higher ups, Vince McMahon and Jim Ross knew just as much.

"Hmm." Jeff ran his fingers through Tom's dark hair. He'd finally bought some coloring for it and for now, the grey was gone. "I'd kick your ass if you did."

"You would." Tom replied "Which is why I haven't done it... mmmm..." Tom's voice faded away and he closed his eyes, losing himself in the gentle touches. This gentleness was soon accompanied by another soft feeling: Jeff's lips placed on his own.

Tom's eyes fluttered open and he stared into the deep greens of his husband. "What about the kids?" He managed to ask around Jeff's tongue pushing against his.

"They are only stuffed animals, Tommy. You of all people should realize that." Jeff pulled back just long enough to look at Tom. The desire Tom had seen the first time they'd done it was back.

"True." Tom pulled Jeff back down to him. While they were kissing, Jeff wriggled out from underneath Tom's head and climbed on top. Their hands running along each other's sides only added to the intensity of their kisses.

Tom snaked his hand underneath Jeff's muscle shirt and he scraped his fingernails across Jeff's back. This brought a moan out of Jeff and a shiver through him. He arched against Tom's hands, stretching out like a cat and mewling as well.

Murphy's law number three (paraphrased): when a body is immersed in making another body feel real good, the phone is bound to ring.

Against Jeff's will, Tom retrieved his phone and looked at the number. It wasn't Matt, that was for sure. If it had been, Tom would've let his voice mail take it instead of answering it himself.

"Yes, this is he." Tom's expression turned to one of shock.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked, snuggling in close to listen. Tom flipped the phone to his other ear. "Gimme a second." He mouthed

"Wait a minute... run that by me again..." Obviously, Tom was not believing what the person on the other end was trying to tell him. "But how? I mean, I just..."

He abruptly ended the call. "Who was that?" Jeff asked

Tom turned his head. His eyes told Jeff that it wasn't good news.

"Tommy, who was that?" Jeff repeated.

"My aunt." Tom breathed loudly, staring into Jeff's face. "My mom just died."

"Teresa?" Jeff whispered "How?"

"They found her in bed... I guess she passed away in her sleep." Tom raked his fingers down the side of his face hard enough to bring blood.

"Tommy..."

"This isn't fuckin' happening. Tell me this is a fuckin' bad dream." Tom grabbed Jeff, shaking him hard.

Jeff swallowed loudly. "Tommy, I wish it was."

As if the news wasn't bad enough, the phone rang again. This time it was Matt.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Jeff asked when Tom didn't even move from the sofa.

Tom just looked at his husband, thin rivulets of blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Hiya Matty." Jeff took Tom's lack of a reply to mean that he didn't care. "Yeah, Tommy's right here but he's not in much shape to talk right now."

'Oh?" Matt asked from his hotel room. "He sure wanted to talk to me ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, that was before he..." Jeff looked to Tom for any sign about whether he should tell Matt.

"Before he what?" Matt pressed Jeff.

"Tommy's mom just died." Jeff finished. With a look of absolute disgust, Tom tore himself from the couch and sprinted into their bedroom.

"What?" The news seemed to be as much of a shock to Matt as it was to Tom. "When?"

"Sometime last night I guess. Tommy just got the call." Jeff answered "Can you get back here as soon as fuckin' possible? I don't know if I can handle this on my own."

"Anything bro. Can I talk to Tom?" Matt asked

Jeff paused, listening for any sounds from the bedroom. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'm on my way." Matt understood Jeff's response to be negative. "Gimme two hours."

"Two hours?" Jeff repeated, a questioning tone in his voice. "If you say so."

"I'll be there." Matt rolled out of the bed and started to dress, much to the confusion of the older man beside him. "Sorry, but I gotta go."

"Go? But I booked this room for the whole week."

"Look, you know I wouldn't run out if it wasn't important, but it is." Matt also fought with himself over how much he should tell his bed partner.

"Matt, you're not having second thoughts about our arrangement, are you?"

"No sir." Matt replied

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"Look, Vinnie. My brother just called and from what he said, my mother-in-law just passed away." Matt answered, annoyed that Mr. McMahon couldn't just let him leave without making a federal case out of why he was going. "Jeffro doesn't want to be alone with Tom right now and I don't blame him."

"Fine. Just remember our deal."

"Like I could forget." Matt put on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and was out the door.

In the elevator car, Matt leaned against the wall. "How did I let myself get involved in this?" He asked aloud. "All I wanted was a simple push in my career."

A simple push, that was it. At least that was what Matt kept telling himself. People have slept with their bosses before to get ahead. This is no different. That was the excuse Matt used night after night, lying in bed beside Vince, unable to sleep. His guilt had only been lesser at the outset because he still had Jay to go back to. Then there was that screw-up with the texts, leading to the mother of all arguments, and we know what that brought us to.

"Fuck!" In his anger, Matt kicked the wall of the elevator car hard enough to cause it to shake on its cables. For a brief moment it felt like it might snap and plunge all the way down to the bottom and end this double-life Matt was currently finding himself neck-deep in.

No such luck. The elevator delivered it's cargo of one safely to the ground floor. Without a word to anyone he crossed, not that there was anyone he knew, he ran out the door and found his car. Parked next to a sleek black limo, it was dwarfed by the larger vehicle and Matt had to look three times before he found it.

"Don't worry, Tommy. I'm coming."

At casa del Baker-Hardy, things weren't going much better. After a few minutes of waiting for Tom to come out, Jeff had thrown caution to the wind and gone into the bedroom in search of his man. He found Tom, lying on his back on their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Tommy?" Jeff asked, a little shaky about disturbing him at a time like this.

"I'm still here, little bro." Tom answered, his voice uncharacteristically flat.

"Matt's on his way. I hope that's okay." Jeff responded

"Fine with me." Tom said "This really isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, bro, it ain't." Jeff carefully sat on the edge of the bed and even more carefully reached for Tom's hand, folded across his chest.

"I expected this, but it's still a shock." Tom turned his head. His eyes were still dry, which surprised Jeff, but completely blank of any emotion. "I just wish I could've said good-bye."

"I know what it's like. I never got to say good-bye to my mom either. I mean, we knew that she wasn't gonna recover, but we always figured there'd be tomorrow. Then one day, there wasn't."

Tom sniffled twice. Jeff crawled onto the bed, and nestled in the crook of his arm, waiting for the floodgates to open. Usually one to keep his emotions to himself, when Tom cracked, it wasn't pretty.

"It's okay to cry." Jeff traced the angry-looking scratches with his fingers. "If it wasn't, Imma be in jail fer a long time."

"Jeffers... is this it? Are you finished with wrestling?" Tom blurted out.

"Tommy, why do you wanna talk about work?" Jeff looked back into the blank expression on Tom's face.

"Because I need to talk about something." Tom's voice finally showed some strain.

"Let's talk about something fun, then." Jeff curled tighter, wishing his arms weren't so damn skinny so he could wrap Tommy in them. "I gotta birthday comin' up."

"I know. My little man is growing up." Tom turned, wincing when he accidentally brushed against Jeff's hair tie. "Do you wanna do something special?"

"Party?" Jeff asked "We can invite Matty and Addy and..."

"Jeffro? Talk later?"

"Okay... Tommy go sleep?"

Mentally exhausted, Tom rolled onto his side and nuzzled Jeff's neck. "Sounds good."

Jeff rubbed Tom's neck. It seemed like it had been one tragedy after another recently. Wishing that the pain would just go away for one day, Jeff had been enthralled with, weather aside, their honeymoon. No problems, no arguments, no nothing, but they spent a lot of time in bed to begin with.

"Mommy..." Jeff heard a whisper, then felt something wet his skin.

"Shhh." Jeff whispered "It'll all be okay."

They slept semi-peacefully until Matt arrived. Opening his one eye, Jeff twitched awake when he realized how long they'd slept.

"Tommy, Matty's here." He whispered

Tommy groaned something incomprehensible.

"Okay, sleep a bit more lover." Jeff extricated himself. "Living room." He ordered quietly.

"How is he?" Matt asked

"Dumb question, Matty." Jeff responded "The same way we felt when our momma died."

"Did he say what happened?" Matt queried

"Only that she must've passed away in her sleep." Jeff replied

"Shit!" Matt cursed "That's the last thing he needs."

"What's the last thing I need?" To their shock, Tom was leaning against a wall, bleary-eyed, red-faced, his hair-sticking out in all directions, the one side of his face a mess of coagulated blood. Otherwise, he looked fine. "To have my ma do something as completely inconsiderate and self-centered like die?"

"Tommy, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you didn't." If Tom had meant to apologize, it wasn't sounding like it. "I'm goin' back to bed."

Tom grabbed Lizard from the chair and returned to his bedroom. Again, Jeff listened for any signs of distress.

"I think he's in shock." Matt said

"Imma keepin' an eye on him." Jeff looked one last time at the bedroom door.

"I hate to make things worse, but I need your help, bro."

"You? Need my help?" Jeff could not believe what he was hearing. "About what?"

"I'm having man troubles." Matt replied

"I heard you and Jay broke up, but what can I do?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Jeffro." Matt answered

"You sure you wanna ask my help? Imma not the best person to be giving relationship advice." Jeff replied

"I've gotten myself into a situation and I don't know how to get out of it without jeopardizing everything." Matt plopped onto the couch and stared at his brother longingly.

"Matty, we've never kept secrets from each other before. You know you can talk to me about anything." Jeff sat beside his brother.

Matt saw nothing but adoration in Jeff's face. This made the next six words a little easier to say. "I've been sleeping with Mr. McMahon."

The adoration turned to disbelief, followed by shock. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right!"

"I wish I was." Matt gasped

"Matty, you had a good thing in Jay. What the hell possessed you to go after... after... after HIM of all people?"

"I never set out to become Vince's bitch. My career was going nowhere and all I wanted was to ask if there was any chance of getting a title push." Matt answered

"Aw, c'mon Matty. You shoulda known there'd be a catch. Since when does Vince do anything for somebody without one?"

"I don't need a lecture, bro. I need some advice!" Matt yelled

"I'm not sure there is anything I can tell you." Jeff answered, trying to calm them both down. "Why don't you just break it off?"

"I've tried." Matt whined "It's easier since I'm still on injury leave, but I'm still treated like one of his stooges sometimes... 'Hardy, do this... Hardy, do that... bend over...'"

"Matty, you're supposed to be the responsible member of this family." Jeff scolded him. "Does Tommy know?"

"I don't know and right now, I don't want him to." Matt answered. "He's got other problems to deal with."

"Jeffro, what am I gonna do? I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Not unless you want to be." Jeff responded "Tomorrow, you are gonna break it off with Mr. McMahon and fuck the consequences."

"That's easy for you to say... you won't have to put up with him after the end of the month. I've still got a bit left on my contract."

"Get outta it." Jeff suggested "You don't need to wrestle to make a living any more and neither do I."

"You sound like you've thought this through." Matt replied "But you're forgetting there's a third party in this. What do you think Vince'll do to Tom? I've heard he's got a different arrangement with Vince regarding his role as GM, but Vince can still pull a lot of weight."

"What's Tom got to do with you banging the boss?" Jeff asked

"I break up with Vince, he's gonna take it out on someone. And if you and I are gone, then who's left?" Matt explained "I can't take that chance."

"I don't know what I can suggest." Jeff said "It looks like you might have to take it up the ass a little longer until you can figure it out for yourself."

"Why do I always have the answers when you come to me with problems, but you're of no help whatsoever when I need it?" Matt groaned

"I"d help ya if I could, but this is beyond me, dude." Jeff stated "Are you sure you don't wanna tell Tom?"

"Tell him what... I know your mom just died, but I been fuckin' the boss and I need all the focus on me again!"

"So I was right."

Matt and Jeff turned at Tom's voice. Once again, he was leaning against the wall, same disheveled appearance. "Jay told me about the texts. Why couldn't you have just come out instead of acting all huffy?"

"Jesus H Christ, Tom. You're one to talk!" Matt shouted

"Stuff the Mattitude, bro. I was just askin' a question."

"Stop it or Imma send you both to time out!" Jeff yelled "Pigheads, both o' ya."

"Did your little brother just call us pigheads?" Tom asked

"Yes, I think your husband did." Matt replied

"I thought so. Let's get 'im." Tom vaulted the couch, and the pillow fight was on. After a few minutes of whacking each other with what Jeff liked to call "Fluffy house moths", Tom got bored. Pillows tossed aside, he started tickling any piece of anatomy that was within reach. Necks, feet, anything he could get his hand on and he didn't care who it belonged to.

"Tom, watch it... oh fuck..." Matt burst into a fit of giggles when Tom found his most ticklish spot: the arch of his left foot. He kicked valiantly, trying to escape, but all it took was one look from Tom and Jeff planted himself on top of Matt, preventing his escape.

"Gotcha now, Matty." Tom pulled off his sock and tickled him again.

"Uncle..." Matt screeched "Fuck, get offa me Jeffro!"

"What's the magic word?" Jeff asked

"If you don't get off me, I'm canceling your membership in Skittles of the month!" Matt howled.

"Tommy got me the VIP membership for Christmas." Jeff shrugged "Tickle away, Tommy."

"You got it." Off came Matt's other sock. The torture started again, but twice as bad. Matt was laughing so hard, tears were squirting out of his eyes.

"Please, guys, I'll do anything." Matt begged.

"Is that a proposition, Matty?" Jeff giggled

"Careful Jeff. We know where he's been. Do you really want McMahon cooties?" Tom eased off the tickling for a second.

"Vince does not have cooties!" Matt shouted, then realized who they were talking about. "Oh God, I am so fucked."

Jeff giggled again. "Tommy, should we help Matt forget just how fucked he is?"

"How do you plan to do that?" Tom asked, even though he knew what Jeff had in mind.

"Let's fuck him." Jeff slid down Matt's body and starting playing with the snap on his jeans.

"Didn't we have this discussion before?" Tom sighed

"Yeah, but Matty needs something to take his mind off his troubles and so do you..." Jeff responded "So I'm making a decision. We're gonna fuck our brains out and when we're done, we're gonna do it again."

"Here we go again."

TBC

_Just filler until I find out what happens at Night of Champions. As always, read and review!_


	4. Four Score and Seven Minutes Ago

Four Score and Seven Minutes Ago...

"Dammit, Matt, answer the phone." A stone-faced Vince McMahon tapped his fingers across the table's surface. It had been close to three hours since Matt had inexplicably left his hotel room and while Vince wasn't worried, he was concerned about his investment. When Matt hadn't picked up after the eleventh ring, Vince hung up and dialed another number.

"Get me Patterson and Brisco." He yelled to whomever was unfortunate enough to answer. "Right now!"

"Mmmm... damn, Jeffro, I forgot how good you are at this!" Matt moaned, arching his back off the couch.

"Now you see why I'm loathe to share." Tom said, repositioning himself. Jeff was licking up one side of Matt's throbber while Tom licked along the other. When they reached the tip, their mouths met in a quick kiss before going back down.

"I'm glad you did." Matt moaned

"Me too." Jeff purred "I'd forgotten how good you taste."

"Not quite as sweet as you." Tom added, though every time this happened, his Catholic upbringing asserted itself. "Why are you doing this with a guy? And your brothers for God's sake!" It was almost like his mother was haunting him, though her body had been cooling for less than twenty-four hours.

"Fuck, Jeffro, Tommy, fuck me!" Matt moaned, raising his hips slightly.

"Both of us?" Tom demanded

"At the same time?" Jeff added

"I want you inside me... NOW!" Matt said the last word with such force that any hesitation on either Tom's or Jeff's part was gone.

"Just one question... how do we do this?" Tom asked, looking to Jeff.

"Don't look at me, dude. I've only taken it. I was too horny to ask about the physics." Jeff shrugged.

"I"m sure we'll figure it out."

It took some maneuvering, but both Tom and Jeff finally got into a position for entrance. Tom slid in first, followed by Jeff. Matt's face contorted in pain.

"We hurtin' ya, bro?" Tom asked

"Just do it." Matt's pain lessened once Tom and Jeff started moving inside him. It was doubly delicious for the others as rubbing against each other's cocks as well as Matt's tight walls was enough to bring both of them to the edge in only a few minutes.

"Imma gonna cum..." Jeff growled

"Ditto that." Tom gasped, feeling his brother's cock twitch against his own.

From where he was laying, he could see how close Matt was to exploding. From its size, it almost looked like it belonged between the legs of a black man. Tom was tempted to touch it, but he didn't want Matt to finish first.

Tom soon was distracted by the feel of another wetness against him. Jeff had come with a rush and his love juice was filling Matt to overflowing. The feel of Jeff's shot against him brought Tom to orgasm in seconds, adding his juices to Jeff's inside Matt.

Since they had both shot, Tom edged Matt for a few minutes until it became to much for the middle Hardy to bear and he shot all over his chest and Tom's hand.

As soon as they had untangled their anatomies, Matt ran into the bathroom to clean up. Tom and Jeff spooned until his return, then spent the next five minutes trying to figure out whose clothes were whose from the pile on the floor.

Jeff couldn't help notice that Matt sat down a little gingerly.

"Did we hurt ya, Matty?" He asked

"Yeah, right. After being with the 'genetic jackhammer', I don't think our small members were any problem for Matty." Tom joked

"Bros, I could get in a lot of trouble just for telling you two about Vince 'n me." Matt was suddenly serious.

"I can't speak for Jeff, but your secret is safe with me." Tom responded earnestly. "We will figure something out, don't worry about that."

"The only good idea I've had is to drop out of sight." Matt answered. The sex hadn't taken his mind off his problems for as long as they'd hoped. "But if I suddenly go away Vince will know that something's up and he'll come after you two."

"Then I guess we'll have to go with plan B." Tom replied

"What's plan B?" Jeff curled up next to Tom, looking smug with anticipation.

"Beats the fuck outta me." Tom answered, laughing.

The day of the final ECW taping before Night of Champions...

As far as TV tapings go, it was mundane. Tom sat in the back and watched the Smackdown performers go through their paces, then it was time for his brand to shine. He couldn't help feeling a little bit off. Whether it was the strenuous events of the past three days, or something else he didn't know, but a visitation, a funeral, and a hasty retreat from relatives all added up to very little in the way of sleep.

The first half of the show was nothing out of the ordinary. Two matches, two winners, and two commercials for the impending pay per view later, Tom was yawning uncontrollably at his desk.

"Just five minutes." He laid his head down on his desk for a short nap. Less than two minutes later, his door was thrown open.

"What do you two want?" He demanded

"Mr. Mac-Mann wants a word with you. Right now!" Brisco said. Patterson looked on with interest.

"Couldn't he have had the balls to come tell me himself instead of sending you?" Tom wiped the moisture from his eyes.

"Never mind. Come on." It looked like he was going to see Vince one way or the other; whether he go willingly or be taken by force by the Stooges was his choice.

In the office of the Chairman, Tom was accosted by the man himself once his associates were told to leave.

"Where is he?" Vince demanded

"Where is who?" Tom replied

"You know Goddamn well who!" Vince yelled

"Vince, look, in case you hadn't heard, I lost my mother three days ago. I've been running around to funeral homes, churches, and yet I haven't missed a single commitment to this company. I am exhausted right now, so if you want answers you'll need to be a little more specific with the questions!" Tom closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a soft pillow, a warm blanket, and Lizard.

"Matt Hardy!" Tom opened his eyes to see Vince six inches from his face, his nostrils flaring. "Where the hell is he?"

"I haven't seen him for three days! Besides, what the hell do you care? He's still injured." Tom bit back his original comment, remembering his promise to Matt.

"Just watch your ass, Hardy. If I find out that you're lying to me, I'll make your life a living hell."

"Is that a threat?" Tom sat up. From his other pose, he was staring right up Vince's nose... not a pleasant sight.

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon does not make threats. I make promises. You can take that to the bank." Vince released his death grip on Tom's chair to allow him to leave.

"If I happen to see Matt, I'll let him know you're looking for him." Tom retorted "Although why you're taking such an interest in my brother's well-being is confusing. I almost died and the office didn't call once."

"Actually, we did. Several times." Vince lied. "Until you woke up, there was no change in your condition."

Tom smirked. "Admirable. Are we done here?" He no more believed Vince than he believed the end of world was coming.

"Remember what I said."

"And remember what I said." Tom responded

Tom returned to his office and watched Paul Burchill lose to newcomer Tyler Reks.

"Not bad." He made a note to push Tyler in the upcoming weeks. "I wonder if Jeff would let me break him in?"

Final segment... "The Abraham Washington Show". Tom mentally slapped himself for listening to Heyman and allowing this Arsenio Hall wannabe to waste the last ten minutes of his show with an interview with Dreamer and Christian instead of a match. While they droned on, Tom muted the volume, put some retro on his Ipod, and leafed through the papers on his desk. On the top was the ratings breakdown since he'd taken over GM of ECW. He was pleased to see that they'd increased significantly since ECW had gone "old school". That's not to say that everyone was putting their opponents through tables every match. There was still decent wrestling contests, similar to when men with names Benoit, Guerrero, Malenko, and Jericho were a part of the ECW landscape.

"Soul City... that's where we're headin'... dancin' and singin' until dawn... soul city... that's where we're goin'... and we won't be back 'till the money's all gone..." Tom sang along, eternally grateful to whomever created Limewire.

He suddenly had an idea. Tom stuck his head out the door. "Heyman!"

His lead booker appeared. "What, boss?" he asked

"We got a problem." He said

"Yeah?" Paul asked "What?"

"I just finished reviewing the numbers. This Abraham Washington show isn't going over well. I wanna get rid of it."

"Consider it done." Heyman responded "You wanna deal with it personally?"

"You read me perfectly." Tom responded

"We'll start booking extra matches once the Night is done." Paul agreed

"I wanna push a couple of the newbies and see what they can do, extreme-wise."

"How extreme do you wanna take it?" Paul asked

"As far as they're willing to go." Tom replied "I'd like to know what my roster is made of."

"Any word on Jeff?"

His husband was the hot topic of conversation around the locker room. Everyone had an opinion on him, from the top stars down to the people in catering. The fan sites were going crazy with speculations ranging from Jeff retiring to just taking a few months off, to signing a short-term extension through Summerslam then taking a vacation. It was enough to make Tom's head spin and he couldn't do anything to stop it since he was one of the many who had no idea what was going through the mind of the Enigma.

"B-t-f-o-m." Tom replied. That was his code for "Beats the fuck outta me."

"We'll set something up in case he does stick around." Heyman answered

"We can always run him for the title." Tom suggested

"Sorta what I was thinking. I'll get right on it." Despite his reputation as "the mad scientist", Tom always felt like he was dealing with a used-car salesman when he talked to Heyman. Always like he was hiding something. "And get me Reks when he's cleaned up!" Tom shouted at Paul while he was walking away.

On screen, the final segment had finished with the necessary slapping, taunting, and scuffling. "I wonder if Jay would be interested in bringing back the Peep show until I figure out what to do with Abraham." Visions of what the Ultimate Warrior had done to Brother Love many years ago came back to him and he chuckled.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Tom turned. A freshly showered, and changed Tyler Reks stood in the doorway, munching happily on something.

"Yeah, Reks, c'mon in." After the incidents with Jeff's ex, just using his first name made Tom feel uneasy.

"Close the door?" Tyler asked

"Please." Tom took his chair motioned for Reks to sit.

"I like what they've done to your office." Reks joked.

"Still treatin' us like crap." Tom answered "Anywhere, why you're here..."

Tyler gulped.

"Here at ECW, we're a little less structured than the other brands." Reks hadn't been at the first roster meeting with Tom and his new roster. "I know you've had a few matches, but tonight was your ECW debut."

"Yeah." Tyler crossed his legs. "I hope my nervousness didn't show, sir?"

"First thing you need to do is can this 'sir' bullshit. We're also a lot less formal here. Call me Tom. Anyway..."

Tom basically repeated what he'd told his existing roster that day about how they were adults and he expected them to act like same and the whole coke-and-whore money speech got a laugh out of Tyler.

"I am being serious, Reks. I have big things planned for you in the upcoming weeks. I just need to know that you're up to the task."

"Yessir.. I mean, Tom." Reks blushed at his gaffe.

"And if I can give you a word of advice... relax a little. I know it's probably still nerves, but I'm not Vince. I won't rip you apart if your performance isn't perfect."

Tyler nodded.

"And lastly, stay away from Zack Ryder if you can. He's probably gonna try to get with you."

Tyler nodded again. If his boss only knew what had already happened with Mr. "Woo woo woo". "Too late."

"Oh. Then disregard that piece of advice." Tom shrugged "That's all I got. Any problems come see me. Heyman's not the best person to talk to about personal stuff."

"Thanks, Tom." Tyler appeared to be thrilled that his boss was taking the time to talk to him. He'd found the rest of the executives to be rather cold and impersonal.

In the corridor, Tyler encountered his nemesis... one Zack Ryder.

"We ready to hit the club?" He asked

"You know it."

"Woo woo woo." Tyler flicked his spiked hair. "What'd the boss want?"

"Nothing much. Just to talk. He told me to avoid you." Reks answered

"A bit late for that. C'mon, surfer-dude, we got VIP status at Thunder Road." Ryder slapped his ass.

Evil thoughts of what Reks and Ryder were probably gonna do to each other that night crossed Tom's mind. Fortunately, he shut them down before the thoughts could go to his crotch.

"Tiffany was right." He smirked "Half the people on the roster like dick and the other half just are."

Normally for Tom, he was one of the first ones to leave the arena after the show, but tonight was different. He stayed until well after the last of the wrestlers had left. The only people still in the arena were the production crew, busily taking down the ring, when Tom finally left. His reason for staying late was he didn't want to risk another confrontation with Mr. McMahon.

Whistling to the same tune he'd been listening to earlier, Tom walked out to his car. His music level was a little high or he might not have been as surprised as he was when two shaped suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking him from his vehicle.

"What do you two Jabronis want?" Tom demanded

"You know where Matt 'Ardy is." Tom recognized the francophone accent of Mr. Patterson.

"I know brown-nosing is in your job descriptions, but I don't see how I can make this any clearer. I haven't spoken to my brother in days."

"You're lyin'." Brisco retorted

"If you say so." Tom answered, sidestepping Brisco to get to his car.

"We're not finished here." Brisco grabbed Tom's arm.

"Ya mind takin' yer hand offa me, hoss?" Tom jerked free. "Tell Vince that the next time he wants to question my integrity he can do it in person, not send you two."

Patterson and Brisco looked at each other. Tom stared at both of them, adding things up. "Vince doesn't know you're talkin' to me, does he?"

"It doesn't matter what Mr. Mac-Mann knows..."

"I got it. You two are tryin' to score more points with him. Yeah, I see it,,, Let's make Tom tell us where Matt is and then we can go back to Vince and show him what good little soldiers we are." Tom spat on the ground. "You two really need to get a life."

He started to walk away. Pat looked at Jerry, who shrugged, and they tailed Tom right to his vehicle.

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore. Leave me the hell alone..."

"We're giving you one last chance, 'Ardy, tell us where Matt is 'iding." Patterson said

"Screw you." Tom was unlocking his door when Brisco charged into him, crushing him between his body and the side of the car.

Tom fell onto the hard pavement. "This isn't my week, is it?" He thought before being pulled to his feet by the two older men. For their age, they still carried a wallop as was evident by the punches they aimed at Tom's face and body.

"Tell. Us. Where. Matt. Is." Each word was accentuated by a blow to Tom's stomach. By the time the question was asked, Tom could not have answered if he'd wanted to. He could barely breathe and he was sure that one of his ribs was cracked, if not broken.

"Fuck you." He gasped. Where the hell were the guys when he needed them? Oh yeah, he remembered, they were probably all out partying or back in their hotel rooms, snug in their beds.

Two really hard punches from Brisco put Tom back on the concrete. "I can't believe I'm being beaten up by two old farts." His mind was a bit foggy, but came back into focus when the Stooges began putting the boots to him. Okay, shoes, but it still hurt as much.

"Get up before they really hurt you." An adrenaline surge kicked in. Tom got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs, chest, head, sides, and other areas.

Pat and Jerry were amazed that Tom was even able to stand, so they started kicking him back down. There was no stopping Tom this time. Fueled by his chemical strength, he fought back and pretty damn well. In moments, the Stooges were running for their lives.

"Tell your boss that he's fuckin' with the wrong family!" Tom yelled

He collapsed onto the front seat. He fumbled into his pocket for his cell phone, praying that it was intact.

"Hey, Tommy, you comin' back to the hotel or goin' to party?" It was a blessed relief to hear Jeff's voice.

"I'm still at the arena." Tom gasped, the pain in his body was overcoming him.

"Is there a problem?" The concern was evident in Jeff's voice and he could almost hear him swallow nervously.

"Can you get a cab here? I'm in no condition to drive right now." Tom said

"Tommy, what happened?"

"Jeffro, please." Tom leaned back on the seat. The pain in his chest and ribs was excruciating. "I'll tell you when..." He was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"I'm on my way."

Tom leaned back in the seat, not even having the power to close his phone. He just let it fall out of his hand onto the seat. His mind started to wander and he had to slap himself several times to stay awake.

"Fuck. Two old guys. Must stay awake... must not pass out... must not..." Tom started coughing again, He leaned out the side and spat up a huge clot of blood. Bright red.

"Shit. Must wait for Jeff... can't let McMahon win..." Tom's mumblings were becoming more random and more incoherent as time wore on.

Even as Tom fought to stay alert, Jeff was urging his cab driver to get to the arena faster. He hadn't appeared on that night's ECW broadcast since Tom had kept true to his threat and hadn't booked him at all until Jeff decided what he was going to do. Every time the car stopped, Jeff got more and more scared.

"What's the rush anyway, Mack? The show ended a long time ago." The cabbie asked

"If I don't get there soon, Imma lose something really important." Jeff squirmed in the back seat.

"I'm doin' my best, but you gotta relax."

"Imma tryin'." Jeff replied. He was filled with a feeling of dread that whatever had happened, he still might not make it in time to help Tom.

They finally pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't hard to find Tom's Mustang convertible. Jeff jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped, much to the cab driver's chagrin.

"Tommy?" Jeff shook the lone figure, slumped half-in, half-out the open driver's side door. "Tommy wake up! Tommy!"

Tom fell forward, another large amount of blood spilling out of his mouth, staining his shirt crimson.

"Tommy!" Jeff started to shake him, now beginning to panic. "Help!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"Everything okay?" It was the cabbie. He'd run over when Jeff had screamed.

"You got a phone?" Jeff couldn't find Tom's and he didn't want to start crawling all over him.

"In my car."

"Call an ambulance... NOW!" The sight of all the blood both nauseated and scared Jeff. He didn't know how much Tom had lost, but it looked to be considerable.

Tom groaned. "Tommy, stay with me. " Jeff shook Tom again. All this accomplished was to cover Jeff's shirt with some of the same red goo that was spilling out of Tom's mouth and down his front.

"Jeffro?" Tom opened his left eye and stared at his husband. "You made it."

"Who did this?" Jeff demanded

"It was... it was..." Every word sounded like Tom was trying to speak under water.

"Tommy... please, who was it?" Jeff didn't really care who the culprits were, although he wanted to kick their ass or asses with every fiber of his Enigmatic being. He was trying to keep Tom from going into shock from blood loss.

"Jeffers, watch... your back." The effort to speak was draining what little energy Tom had. "They're.... they're coming.... for you." He looked at Jeff with pleading eyes, a tear trickling from one of them to mix with the blood on his chin.

"Who?" Jeff repeated

"Tell you later..." Tom's head fell forward onto Jeff's chest.

Jeff looked up at the heavens and screamed.

TBC

_Just not Tommy's week is it... now that Jeffro is WHC, this story is gonna take a detour from current WWE story lines. Congrats, Jeffro, but you really screwed things up for me!_

_As always, comments are welcome._

_"Soul City" by the Partland brothers... all rights reserved.  
_


	5. FiveFinger Retribution

Five-Finger Retribution

It was a nervous twenty-four plus hours for Jeff Hardy. First, pacing the waiting room hoping for some good news as his husband was rushed into surgery, Second, sitting in the recovery ward waiting for someone to tell him that Tom was going to recover. Third, almost falling out of the chair in Tom's private room from exhaustion, praying that he would wake up soon.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" The doctor had asked Jeff when he was first brought in. "It might help us deal with his injuries."

"I dunno. He just called me and asked me to come get him. He said he was in no condition to drive. At first, I thought that meant he had too much to drink." Jeff shrugged helplessly.

"It's quite a bit more serious than that." Jeff was left to stew while the medical team evaluated the extent of Tom's injuries. When someone did return, it wasn't good news he had.

"Well, I wish I had better news..."

"How bad is it?" Jeff held his breath.

"Plainly, he's a mess. Cracked sternum, two broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung, lacerated kidney. The big problem is the bleeding. He's pumping it out as fast as we pump it in. I wish I could say he's gonna make it for sure, but right now it's sixty-forty."

"Shit."

"If there's one thing I've learned is that nothing is for sure in this game. Does he have any family nearby?"

"His Momma died a few days ago. It's just me 'n Matty right now."

"Maybe you should call Matty. It's gonna be a long road ahead, but we're doing everything we can." A reassuring pat on the back and Jeff was alone again. He couldn't will himself to the pay phone to make that call, instead staring at the floor until a pair of shoes invaded his vision, followed by another and another and still another until he was literally surrounded.

"What's going on?" Jeff recognized the voice. It belonged to the ECW champion.

"What are you doing here?" Raising his head, he stared into the concerned eyes of the entire ECW roster.

"I saw it on the news." Dreamer answered, crouching down in front of Jeff. "What happened?"

Jeff gulped, shaking his head.

"Camp out, guys. We're stayin'." He announced.

"Dreamer, you don't hafta do this." In his emotional state, Jeff couldn't even bring himself to use the champ's first name.

"The hell we don't." Another familiar voice replied. This one belonging to Jay. Given his current history, Jeff figured he'd be the last person to show. This honor belonged to the duo of Tyler Reks and Zack Ryder, at least one of them looking unhappy.

The twenty-some wrestlers took over part of the locker room and prepared to wait it out. They were joined by members of Smackdown and Raw, but noticeable by his absence was one Matthew Hardy. By the time, the doctor returned the waiting room was filled with some anxious, tired, and irritable wrestlers. I guess it was a good thing that he had good news.

"Jeff Hardy..."

Everyone stood. Jeff had to push his way through the crowd to get to the front. "Comin' through... move it... Extreme Enigma here... outta my way!"

"It must be interesting to put you all in an elevator." The doctor smirked. "You can go up now."

"How is he?"

"Battered, bruised, and beat up, but breathing." Must've been a sale on b-words today.

"Someone come with?" Jeff pleaded

"I'll go." The voice that answered was music to Jeff's ears.

"Matty!" The missing member of the Hardy trio's appearance was a shock to his younger brother, but a welcome one at that.

"Thanks for your support. We appreciate it." Matt addressed the WWE contingent while Jeff bounced around. "As soon as we hear anything..."

"Come on..." Jeff pulled Matt away, running for the elevators. On the ride up, Jeff kept hopping from foot to foot like he either needed to go or he was going to come through the curtains. No sooner were the doors open, then Jeff sprinted down the hall, looking for the right room.

"Here we are." Jeff pointed at the door, nicely adorned with a sign. "Please check in at front desk before visiting patient."

"Hmmm." Jeff stared at the sign. "Does that mean us?"

"That's just to keep out some of our more zealous fans."

"Thanks, nurse. What have you heard?" Matt asked. Jeff was already in the room.

"His physician will be around later. I know very little."

"Matty..." Jeff grabbed him again and dragged him into the room.

"Calm down, Jeff." Matt said

"Yeah, calm down Jeffro."

Matt looked into a pair of eyes he hadn't ever expected to see again. "Glad to see ya made it Matt."

"Who did this to you?" Matt demanded "I swear, if it was Vince..."

"Chill the fuck out, Matt. We're not talking about the Spade here. Mr. McMahon is not the kind of person to go punking out his employees. At least not legitimately punking them out." Tom replied "Besides, I can take one sixty-plus year old, regardless of what physical shape he's in."

"Then who?" Matt repeated

"Matt, relax. I have the situation under control. It will all be taken care of." Tom leaned back.

"Tommy, please, if this was because of me..." Matt pleaded

"I'm gonna explain this to both of you once and only once. I know what I have to do. Matt, you just need to chill out. That goes double for you, husband of mine." Tom wriggled around in the bed. "Now is there any chance we can keep this quiet?"

"You're kidding, right!" The second the story had gotten out to the media, the WWE universe bombarded the chat rooms, Tom's blog, Twitter, and any place else they could... all dying for information on the condition of ECW's top dog. "The only thing you're gonna do is get better." Jeff hugged him, feeling the layers of bandage on Tom's chest. He peeled back the sheet, staring at Tom's upper body. No gown, to make it easier for the nurse to change his dressings as needed.

Jeff quickly recovered him. What the doctors had done to Tommy was sickening.

"Much more of this and I'm gonna be dueling Sabu for the scarred carcass award." Tom lay back, gritting his teeth. The wounds itched so damn much but there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

"Imma need Skittles." Jeff said "Be right back."

"So, Tom, are you gonna tell me what really happened? You can lie to Jeff all you want, but you can't pull that with me!" The second the door was closed, Matt turned on his brother-in-law.

"No." Tom answered "Because if I do, you're gonna do something real stupid and then we're all gonna pay for it, not just me."

"Tom, when have I done anything real stupid..."

"Recently? How about having a sexual relationship with Mr. McMahon? I think that qualifies." Tom retorted "I said I can handle it and I will. I survived the Spade, I can survive this."

Tom's physician entered the room, thankfully, before their conversation could go any further. "Well, Mr. Hardy, once again you are a very lucky man."

"When can he come home?" Matt asked

"Home? Not for a few days at least."

"Not what I wanted to hear." Tom moaned

"Let's see... two broken ribs, cracked sternum, internal lacerations to the kidney, punctured lung, nicked aorta... I'd say that warrants more than an overnight stay." The doctor rattled off Tom's injuries like a child learning to count. "You are literally held together by thread and staples. One wrong move, one wrong breath, and it could be your last."

"Tommy's not gonna die, is he?" From behind Matt and the medic, there came a shaky voice.

"See what you've done?" Tom barked "C'mere, Jeffers."

Jeff curled up on the bed next to Tom.

"I'm not gonna die, little man. The nice doctor was just telling me that I needed to stay in here in a little while longer." Tom flicked Jeff's bangs out of his face and took his chin in his hand. "You know how much I hate being in hospitals, right... remember how I refused to even get a room when they sewed up my forearm?"

"Mm-hm, but he said one wrong breath and it could be your last."

"He's just trying to scare Tom, Jeffro."

"And he's doing a good job of it... how long do you recommend I stay here?" Tom stared daggers.

"I would say no longer than a week."

"A week, huh?" Tom sighed "I guess it could be worse... no comments from any of you." Tom pointed at the doctor, his husband, and his brother-in-law.

"There are two uniformed officers waiting outside. They want to discuss the events of earlier. Should I send them in?"

"No, you should not. Make something up. Tell them I'm still out or some shit." Tom retorted

"They will need to discuss this case with you at some point, you realize."

"Why? I have nothing to say about it. I will take care of this when I am outta here." Tom answered

"C'mon, why are you so jacked about doin' this yourself?" Matt asked

"Dude, if I tell the cops what I know, the consequences will be even worse. I go to the police and you may never see me again." Tom was being a little over-dramatic, but if it made his point, it was all good.

"As you wish, Mr. Hardy."

Once they were alone, the three of them, it was another round of Q & A.

"Why wontcha talk to the police?" Jeff asked

"Can't you two just drop it?" Tom clenched his teeth, sharply inhaling and exhaling.

"Imma talk to Vince in the morning." Jeff declared

"And what are you gonna tell him?" Tom retorted "He's only interested in one thing right now and that's the whereabouts of our brother. Besides, you don't know that he had anything to do with my attack. Fuck, I don't even know and I was there."

"Jesus Christ, stop being' such a fuckin' hero!" Matt yelled "It's time that you realize that there is more to this than your pride. Actin' like a damn vigilante is not gonna help any of us! I don't know if you telling Jeff 'n me is gonna help, but I'm pretty sure that if you don't, it can only hurt!"

"If I give you names, do you promise that you won't do anything brash?" Tom demanded

"If you don't give me names, I will do something regrettable." Matt threatened. Jeff's wide-eyed stare went back and forth between them.

"It was fuckin' Patterson and fuckin' Brisco, okay!" Tom said "Are you fuckin' satisfied now that I just sealed your fate?"

"Actually, Vince sealed his own fate." Matt smiled "Now I have an excuse to break it off with him. You see Tom, everything's gonna work out."

"Yeah, right." Tom turned away.

"We have one thing Vince doesn't right now." Matt answered "Leverage. Excuse me I have to make a phone call."

"Where the hell have you been?" Vince demanded once Matt did make his call. "I've been worried sick!"

"I told you I had some family business to take care of." Matt answered

"A funeral shouldn't take that long!" Vince retorted

"I had other stuff to deal with. So where the hell do you get off sending your goons to attack my brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked "I had nothing to do with this..."

"Right now Vinnie, whether you sent Patterson and Brisco or you didn't is not important. What is important is we're finished. Done. It's over, Vince."

"The hell it is, Hardy! You were the one who wanted career advancement."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. By the time I'm cleared to return to action, my ninety-days no compete clause will be long gone, so I'm not worried about the WWE right now." Matt answered

"That's what they all say... you even think about jumping ship and I'll make you pay..."

"Vince, you're not getting it. Leave me and my family alone or I will go to the police. While it's circumstantial, the police are very good at making things uncomfortable for people." Matt played his ace.

"Even if I believed you, what's to stop your brothers from going to the police?" Vince asked

"Nothing." Matt answered "That's why everything is up to you. B-bye Vince, and by the way, you shouldn't be calling yourself the "genetic Jackhammer". I've seen limp spaghetti with more weight than what you got!"

He slammed shut his phone, leaving a very flustered Vince McMahon open-mouthed on the other end.

"Patterson! Brisco!" Vince yelled "Get your asses in here!"

Like many of the WWE fans, Adam watched the Night of Champions with great interest. Firstly, to see who Jericho had chosen to replace him. Boy, could he not wait for his achilles' injury to heal so he could return and give Chrissy the ass-kicking he deserved, even if it meant going through the behemoth he now called a partner. Secondly, he hoped that Jay would climb back up the mountain. In that respect, he wasn't disappointed.

"One... two... three..." He counted along with many of the fans. "Alright!" It was like Wrestlemania six all over again and Adam was just a fan at ringside.

Adam watched the in-ring celebration and wished he was there beside Christian. It was the money, the fame, or the fans that he missed most about not being able to wrestle. The camaraderie among the guys was what got him through the days sometime and Adam was the kind of guy who didn't have a single enemy in the locker room.

"Backstage... talking to the guys... probably in catering..." Adam stared at his phone. He wanted to be the first to call to congratulate Jay on winning, but didn't want to do it in a message.

"Ah, fuck it." Adam pulled up Jay's number. It rang and rang and rang...

"Addy?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" When Jay answered; he still sounded out of breath. Adam hated the nickname... thank-you Jeff Hardy, but tonight he was so happy for Jay he couldn't even feign anger. "You keep calling me Addy, and I'm goin' start callin' you something else..."

"Yeah, what, Addy?" Jay did it just to get a rise out of him and he knew it.

"How bout I jus' call ya champ, eh?" Adam was beaming. "Congrats, lil bro."

"Champ... champ... I like the sound of that." Jay answered "Thanks Addy... that means a lot comin' from you."

"I hate to say it, but I told you so." Adam answered

"You told me what?" Jay asked

"That some day you'd be as awesome as me." Adam said

"Whatever, man... you heard anything about Tom?"

"Nothing that hasn't been on the news. You're closer than I am to it." Adam answered. Why had Jay decided to down the happiness by talking about something like that???

"I been busy with my title stuff. I thought maybe Matt or Jeff had talked to you." Jay answered, also wondering why he'd brought it up. "You still want company?"

"Hell, yeah!" Adam shouted "When?"

"I'm off tomorrow." Jay answered. Adam's heart fluttered. "The guys are havin' an after party, but I'm sure I can get there for a few hours at least."

"Awesome, dude. I'll get some beer." Adam looked at the hand that wasn't holding the phone. It was shaking.

"Beer? Fuck the after party, man... I'll get the next flight."

"Call me when you get in?"

"You got it bro, look forward to seein' ya." Jay said

"Me too." Adam answered "Laterz."

Adam's nerves were tingling from the moment he said goodbye. "Mom!" He shouted

"Gimme a sec, son!" Judy shouted from upstairs

"Calm down." Adam tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the couch. "Don't be a chumpstain... calm down!"

"You need something, dear?" Judy asked from the top of the stairs.

"Jay's just won the ECW title." Adam said. Judy smiled, she'd always thought of Jay as a son as well. "He's comin' by tomorrow. Do we have any beer around?"

"Half a case at most. I can hit the beer store on my way home tomorrow, if you want more." Judy offered

"Please?" The walking cast was good, but anything more than necessary was, as the doctor put it, unnecessary.

"Okay, son, just take it easy."

"I will, mom." Adam leaned back on the couch, Just hearing Jay's voice again had felt great. A little too great, Adam realized, and then was thankful his mom hadn't come downstairs... he was hard.

Tom had also watched the pay-per-view, but not from his "spacious" GM office. He was still stuck in the hospital, being doted on by an army of nurses et cetera. Having nothing to do with the brand since being hurt, he watched with anticipation like everyone else. He was not as happy as some others with the ECW title match's outcome.

"Heyman, why?" he asked

"Ah, mister Hardy, have we interrupted anything?" Tom's doctor cautiously entered the room.

"Not much." Tom turned his head from Christian's celebration to face the man who held his fate in his hands.

"Well, we got the results back from those tests you insisted we run earlier today. So you could watch... this." Obviously not a wrestling fan.

"Yeah... and...?"

"No strenuous activities for the next four-to-six weeks... take your pain meds as needed and under no circumstances are you to wrestle. Other than that, you can leave tomorrow." The doctor leafed through Tom's chart. "The stitches will need to come out in two weeks. The staples are holding, but we would like you to get X-rays done within the next month just to be sure the staples are doing their job."

"No problem, doc. I'll book in when I get my stitches out?" Tom suggested

"That will work. Mister Hardy, I must say that I don't approve of your line of work. I have seen a lot of injuries from people impersonating your moves, but you're one of the most co-operative wrestlers I've dealt with, despite our earlier disagreements."

"Thanks. I've always thought doctors were arrogant jackasses, but I realize you're just doing your job." Tom replied "When can I leave?"

"Here are your papers... if you need a taxi voucher, inquire at reception. Take care of yourself, Mr. Hardy."

"Same, doc. Don't take this personally, but I hope I never see you again." Tom answered

The doctor cracked a smile. "And I hope I never see you again either."

Tom quickly made a call to Paul Heyman, letting him know that he would be at the ECW television taping that Tuesday.

"Vince has been ringing my ears off since you got hurt." Heyman said "He wants to talk to you about stuff."

"Tell him I will be at the taping and if he wants to bawl me out, he can do it there."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Paul, keep this on the DL. I don't want a lot of the guys bothering me before then. Just pretend you're in charge." Tom asked "Even though I am a little surprised at what happened in the title match..."

"I'll explain that when I see you."

"Whatever." Tom responded "See you on Tuesday."

Adam was asleep on his couch, (The one with his ass crack permanently embedded in it!) so he didn't see the shadowy figure enter his rec room, carrying a large box. Setting the box down, he silently tiptoed to where Adam lay. Putting his lip beside Adam's ear, he deepened his voice and yelled "You'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeedddddddddddd!!!!!!!" in his best impression of Mr. McMahon.

Adam's eyes bolted open.

"Hiya, Addy."

"Jay!" He pulled his long-time tag-team partner and friend down in a hug. "When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago. Judy picked me up at the airport. We wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did." Adam answered, his pounding heart a testament to that.

"We got beer." Jay pointed to the box he'd brought downstairs.

"Beer? Gimme..."

Jay cracked two bottles and handed one to Adam before sitting down, avoiding Adam's leg.

Adam drank half the bottle at once, hoping he'd get some liquid courage.

"Jay, there's something I've needed to say for a while..." The beer hadn't completely removed his nerves.

"Adam, there's something I need to say to you too."

Adam emptied the bottle in three swallows. "How about we count to three and say it at the same time?" He hoped that what Jay wanted to say was the same thing as what he wanted to.

"Okay, man... one..."

"...two..." Jay drained his bottle. Something about the way he drank made Adam fall more in love with him.

"...three..."

"I love you!" They both said at the same time.

TBC

_A touching ending... I know it's not my style, but I'm high on painkillers right now... Maybe I'll come down enough in my next chapter?_


	6. Sixpence None The Wiser

Sixpence None the Wiser

"Welcome to ECW... less than forty-eight hours after the Night of Champions, we are ready to get extreme! I'm Joey Styles ready to bring you all the action live!" It didn't take much to rile up this crowd.

"And it looks like we're starting off with Mr. McMahon..."

Vince power-walked to the ring, his associates in tow.

"Good evening." Patterson and Brisco looked very nervous,. "I'm sure all of you have heard the recent news. My ECW General Manager was attacked by person or persons unknown. He was taken to the hospital with severe injuries. If there's one thing I will not tolerate... it's people taking matters into their own hands." He stared at both Stooges when he said this. "Therefore..."

The Hardy Boyz entrance music interrupted him. The fans erupted as one when Tom appeared at the top of the stage.

"Hey, Vince... I guess you're surprised to see me back so soon."

Mr. McMahon performed his famous gulp of fear.

"I heard what you said and I agree... I won't tolerate people taking matters into their own hands either." Tom played to the crowd. His face was still bruised, and his ribs ached, but he was determined to get through this. "One of my former talent said it best... 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'. I have no proof that you had anything to do with this, but your associates are gonna pay. Tonight, in an extreme rules match... it will be Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco versus the team of... "

The crowd started chanting "Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!"

"The fans have spoken... the extreme enigma Jeff Hardy and his partner... the new ECW champion... Christian!"

"And just to make sure that you don't get involved Vince, I will be at ringside."

Pat and Jerry looked like they'd just crapped themselves.

"One last thing, gentlemen, the match... starts now!" Referee John Finnegan ran down to the ring, followed by the playing of the new music of Team Charisma.

It was total annihilation by Team Charisma. Patterson and Brisco didn't stand a chance as they were quickly beaten down by the Swanton and the Killswitch. Vince didn't lift a finger to help either of them, which led Tom to believe that maybe he wasn't involved in the attack. But this was the same Mr. McMahon who had fooled the WWE universe, his fans, and even his family with the "higher power" gimmick back in the day.

"Nice." Tom grabbed a mic the second the academic three counts were made on the prone forms of both of McMahon's associates. "Team Charisma, you ain't done yet." He pointed at Vince.

Tom ascended into the ring and waited. Eventually Vince was cornered with the only escape route being to roll under the bottom rope. He cowered, sliding toward a corner.

"Vince, you also need to chill the fuck out. I just have one question for you." Tom squatted over him, mic in hand while Vince looked for a way out.

"Hardy, listen, I agreed to the match tonight, but that was it..."

"This has nothing to do with why we're here tonight." Tom yelled "I just wanna know why you sicced your stooges on me last week!"

"I had nothing to do with that!" Vince shrieked. For once in his billionaire existence, he was telling the truth.

"Are your sure? 'Coz if I think you're lyin', then Team Charisma's gonna do some serious damage to ya."

"Please... Tom, that stuff I said to you in my office I didn't mean it!" Vince bellowed

"What stuff? About how if I didn't tell you where Matt was, you'd make me pay?"

"Yeah... let me up... please!"

Tom signaled for Jay and Jeff to come back into the ring. McMahon's eyes went wide.

"Get up, Vince." Tom pulled his boss to his feet. It was career suicide what he'd just done, but Tom was a man of morals and if there was one thing he hated, it was being played. "You're off the hook for now." Tom turned away, disgusted with the chairman. Patterson and Brisco had overstepped the bounds, but Tom could care less.

"Oh, there is one other thing." Tom turned back around. "I just wanted to show you something." He ripped open his dress shirt.

Vince gasped. Jeff and Jay gasped. The entire audience gasped and more than a few spectators turned away.

"This is what Imma gonna live with for the rest of my life." Tom pointed to the left side of his chest. It looked like JBL had carved his initials into Tom and then sloppily sewed them up.

It was gruesome. So bad, that the Canadian networks that carried the ECW feed blurred out the damage for their audiences.

"You've scarred me, Vince." Tom answered, a little sadly. "Whether directly or indirectly, you're responsible for this."

"I swear I had nothing to do with this." Vince pointed to the prone forms of his Stooges, still face down after their beatings.

"I said you were off the hook. Despite what others think, I believe you. I just want you to know that I may forgive but I will never forget!"

His theme started to play. Jay, Jeff, and Tom left the ring and a stunned Providence crowd in their wake. Backstage, it was more of the same. He went directly to the locker room to change, but even that short trip was interrupted several times by personnel questioning his sanity.

Flinging the torn pieces of his shirt into the trash, Tom stepped into the shower. This was only the second time he'd taken a good look at himself without the wrappings. Even he had to cringe. The scars were red, angry-looking, and just placing his hands over top of them, Tom could feel the heat radiating from his core.

"You almost done in there?" Jay stepped in.

"Almost." Tom answered, staring at Jay's reflection in the mirror. "You need somethin'?"

"Yeah, sorta." He answered

"Well, what?" Tom asked

"It can wait 'til you're done. You got an office tonight?" Jay asked

"Can't stand to look at me, can ya?" Tom answered. Jay's wandering eyes told him everything.

"I'm sorry, but not like that." Jay backed away

"My office is right next to the broom closet. Ten minutes." His words hurt a little, but Tom was understanding. The first time he'd seen the damage, he'd heaved.

"Thanks, boss."

Jay left. He adored Tom, considered him like a brother, but he could not face Tom when he looked like that. It was almost like a mask-less Phantom of the Opera.

"Jeffers, can you bring me my tape?" Tom prayed that his husband had a better reaction to the damage.

"Here y'are Tommy." Jeff's face turned white when he saw what his husband looked like. "Dude, that's fuckin' sick! How could Mr. McMahon let this..." his lip trembled.

Tom quickly wrapped the gauze around the worst part of his injuries. "Jeffro, c'mere."

Jeff hesitated slightly. He was still apprehensive about touching Tom. The only contact since the accident had been above the neck and even that was done with a minimum of touching

"You can't break me. " Tom continued to wrap. With each round, more of the damage was hidden. "Good as new... Jeff, I said come here."

Less squeamish, Jeff did approach. Tom took Jeff's hand and placed it gently on his chest.

"You feel that?" He asked

Jeff nodded, his cheeks shiny from where several tears had fallen.

"That means I am still here." Tom smiled warmly. "I'm still alive, I still have fight in me and most importantly, I still love you. I hope you still feel the same."

"I do!" Jeff squealed "It's just a little scary, knowing how close I came to... to... losing you."

"You didn't, bro." Tom kissed Jeff on the forehead. "It'll just be a few weeks before we can go back to our normal routines. I gotta go see Jay now. Can you stay outta trouble while I'm gone?"

"MM-hmm." Jeff said "Can I have my allowance?"

"Allowance?" Tom asked

"Imma want Skittles." Jeff put on his puppy dog face.

"You're making five times what I make and you want me to give you an allowance?" Tom laughed

"Please, Tommy... I'll do anything."

"Don't tempt me." Tom reached for his wallet. "All I got is twenty."

"Yay! Imma buy lots of Skittles!" Jeff danced out of the bathroom, waving the money at anybody he saw.

T-shirts out of the question for now, Tom tossed on a loose-fitting dress shirt and buttoned it. A little difficult, since bending his left arm was forbidden. Some nonsense about connective tissue damage. As much as possible, he made himself look human, and then met up with Jay.

It was getting repetitive... Tom would come into his office and someone was wanting him.

"Before we start... is this business or personal?" Tom asked

"Personal." Jay answered

"Does this concern my brother?" Tom asked

"Matt? You could say that." Jay looked real nervous. His charisma had vanished.

"Then shouldn't you be talking to him instead o' me?" Tom replied

"He ain't here. You are."

"Look. I told you that whatever you have going on with Matt, it won't affect our working relationship." Tom stated. "So whatever you need to say, you should really be saying to him."

"Tommy, please listen to me. I wanted to talk to you 'coz I need to know. Do you think Matt wants me back?"

"I don't think Matt ever wanted to let you go." Tom answered

"Oh."

"Just between you, me, and the turnbuckles, it was strictly career what Matt did. You just got stuck in the middle." Tom replied "I saw the way he used to look at you. It was love, pure and simple."

"Thanks, I guess." Jay stood

"Not what you wanted to hear?"

"I'll tell you before you hear the gossip... I've found someone else." Jay answered

Tom nodded. "Anybody I know?"

"Just so you can say I didn't tell you, I won't mention his name..."

"But..."

"But" Jay's eyes twinkled "You can call me the R-rated boyfriend."

"Whoa!" Tom mouthed "Can I ask how this happened?"

"Well, I went to visit him the day after the Night of Champions. We had a few drinks, and we started talking, then one thing led to another..."

Jay and Adam stared at each other for several long seconds, wondering if he'd heard corrected from the other man's mouth.

"Say something Addy, please?" Jay begged, hoping that something wasn't along the lines of "I'm joking!" or "Psych!"

"Dude, I told you not to call me Addy?" Adam tried to look angry, but the way Jay was gazing into his eyes made it impossible.

"You mean it?" Jay asked

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn'ta said it, eh?" Adam answered

"Wow!" Jay climbed on the couch and wrapped Adam up in an embrace.

"But that doesn't mean you can take advantage of me just because I'm banged up." Adam answered

"Oh." Jay looked downcast. "Can we kiss?"

"Sure, dude. Pucker up."

Slowly, hesitantly, Jay brought his lips to Adam's, kissing them softly, tasting beer, and something minty, possible toothpaste. The taste was exquisite and he held it as long as Adam would allow. Which turned out to be a good minute plus.

When they finally split, they were both breathing heavily.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to let me do that?" Jay gasped, his face red with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment.

"How long?" Adam voice had a taunting lilt to it.

"Since eighth grade." Jay answered "Gym class. The day they pantsed you and everything fell out."

"Well, maybe we should make up for lost time." Adam cupped Jay's chin and brought his mouth in for another smooch...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Tom interrupted "That's more than I need to hear, Christian. This isn't some fan fic where graphic details are used to liven up a boring chapter."

"But you asked." Jay responded

"And I regret doing that." Tom replied "How much of this am I at liberty to divulge if say, Matt threatens to shave off my eyebrows?"

"None. But don't worry. The Smackdown grapevine will probably be buzzing soon, if not already." Jay replied

"Anything else I need to worry about, my lovestruck Champion?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd tell you the good news."

"Cool. Tonight, I'm leaving as soon as the show is over." Tom announced. "I'm taking my husband out for dinner and nothing is gonna stop me!"

Tell that to the idiot driving a forklift down the corridor. Two steps out of his office and Tom was face-to-face with a wall of two by fours. The idiot in question slammed on his brakes, but the momentum dislodged the payload and they tumbled directly in front of the GM, missing him by several fortunate inches.

"Oh. Mr. Hardy, I'm so sorry!" The driver apologized repeatedly while re-stacking the timber.

"Not half as sorry as you woulda been if that had hit me." Tom responded, pointing a warning as he started to look for Jeff.

"Anybody seen Jeff?" He must've asked at least a dozen people before he got something resembling an answer. One of the grips pointed toward the offices.

Tom nodded. "Jeffro? C'mon, I'm famished. Let's go."

His husband was not in any of the offices, and no one had seen him.

"This is getting ridiculous." Tom opened every door, calling Jeff's name, including the women's powder room; thankfully empty.

"Enigma... come on bro. Olly olly oxen free."

Sniffling came from an area near the fire exit.

"Jeffers?" Tom came across his husband, curled up on the floor crying. "What's wrong man?"

The answer surprised him.

"Vince fired me." Jeff waved a pink sheet of paper in Tom's face. "He said I failed a drug test."

"What!" Tom crouched down. "When were you last tested?"

"Three weeks ago." Jeff wiped his nose with his arm.

"That's bullshit. It doesn't take that long for a test to come back." Tom answered "Look at me."

Jeff raised his tear-streaked face to Tom's.

"Someone is fucking with us and I know who." Tom looked over his shoulder. "Let's go back to the hotel, grab some chow, while I make a few phone calls."

"What are you gonna do?" Jeff asked, hiccuping softly.

"Everything I can. If I have to, I will bring this entire company crashing down." Anger flared across Tom's face. "C'mon hon, let's go."

Tom led Jeff outside. His day had gone from bad to worse. His ribs throbbed, he'd almost been squashed by a forklift full of lumber, and now his man had been fired.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Tom mumbled, climbing behind the wheel. "Fuck!" He slammed the wheel, accidentally setting off the horn.

"Tommy, please..." Jeff whimpered. "You're scaring me."

"You've seen me angry before, sweetie. You know I'd never turn on you." Tom turned as much as he could. "Right, honey bunny?"

"Imma guess." Jeff cringed.

Tom breathed loudly several times, removing his hands from the wheel. "Okay, I'm calm. Shall we?"

Jeff nodded, still a little nervous. He knew Tom usually controlled his anger, unless he was in a match, but he was still scared about Tom losing control. Just remembering what had happened after Tom had caught Jack in the process of raping him still haunted Jeff.

The ride home was smooth until some fool made the mistake of cutting Tom off.

"Son of a..." Tom sped up until the 'vette was inches from the other driver's bumper.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Jeff sat up.

"Imma teach that asshole how to drive." Tom pushed forward slowly, tapping his bumper. This got the driver's attention, alright. Tom gave him the finger, then slowed down putting enough space between the cars so he could pull into the lane on his right.

"Tommy, please... just let's go home." Jeff was scared.

"In a minute." Tom sped ahead, then pulled right in front of the other car, cutting him off in the same way. "Your seat belt on?"

Jeff nodded. "What are ya gonna do?"

"Hold on." There was less than a foot between his rear bumper and the other car's front. Tommy slammed on his brakes. No chance to stop, the other car hit the back of Tom's rental, whiplashing both men. The airbags didn't even have time to deploy fully before Tom was out of the car, strutting toward the stunned driver.

"Roll down your window!" He shouted after a few yanks failed to open the jammed driver's door.

The other driver shook his head. "Fine." Tom slammed his forearm into the window, shattering it. The driver held up his arms to protect himself from the shower of glass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tom stuck his head into the compartment. "Where the fuck did you learn to drive?"

"You cut me off."

"You were fuckin' tailgating me!" Tom screamed. "You were up my ass so far I could almost taste the exhaust."

"But... but..."

"But nothing. You're payin' for this! This was a fuckin' rental!" Tom was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled away. "What?"

It was Jeff, crying again.

"Are you okay?" Jeff's mouth said yes, but when Tom took a step towards him, he backpedaled.

"Imma callin' Matt." Jeff fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

Matt arrived a few minutes after the police and fire services.

"What happened?"

"This jackass was driving too close to me. I had to stop suddenly and he rammed me." Tom explained

Away from the scene, Jeff was also telling his side of the story, but it was to Matt, and it wasn't the same explanation Tom was giving to the officers.

Matt looked over, anger burning behind his eyes, as he watched his brother-in-law. "You sayin' he caused this?"

"I don't know Matty, but that's not the Tommy I know." Jeff's face told how scared he was.

"That's not the Tommy any of us knows." Matt answered "Baby brother, I tell you what. Let's go back to the hotel, relax, and maybe Tom will calm down enough so we can get to the bottom of this."

"Will that work?" Jeff asked

"It better, or we may have to take drastic measures, but don't worry your little head. Big brother has everything under control." A little irony in that, given that the other big brother seemed to be losing it.

Waiting patiently for Tom to finish with the cops, Jeff told Matt about the events of the day, leading up to his firing. Matt's eyes darkened even further.

"Fired! Failed a wellness test? How? You've been clean for over a year!" He shouted

"I dunno. Tom said he'd do something to help, but I'm really frightened, Matt. Ever since that night at the bar, Tommy hasn't been himself."

"Jeffers, I said we'd take care of it when we got back to the hotel. I'm just gonna call someone."

"Who's Matt talking to?" Tom asked.

"I dunno." Jeff answered "He's comin' back with us, okay?"

If Tom didn't know better, he'd think that Jeff was scared that he'd say no.

"Look, Randy, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't desperate, but everyone knows you've overcome anger issues and I'm afraid that if Tom doesn't get some help, he's gonna snap and hurt Jeff." Matt spoke low.

"Tom wouldn't do that, would he?" Randy yawned. He'd just settled down to sleep when Matt had interrupted.

"Jeff told me that he just had a case of road rage and caused an accident, so I don't know what he's capable of." Matt whispered "Dude...?"

"Fine. But you owe me one." Matt heard the sounds of covers being thrown aside. "I can be there in an hour."

"Thanks, Viper. If this works, I'll make it up to you." Matt hung up before Randy could make a caustic comment.

"You done?" Matt shouted over.

"Yeah. The other driver is yammering that I caused the accident. What a crock!" Tom exclaimed

"Let's just go back to the hotel and relax." Matt suggested

"I don't think that's possible." Tom responded "I'm running on adrenaline right now."

Matt looked at Jeff slyly, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"We'll get some room service, you can have a warm bath, and we'll try to forget all the shit that's been goin' on." Jeff added "Bunny hasn't seen you in a while. She misses her other daddy."

A bath sounded good to Tom. Curling up with Bunny, not so much; he preferred the company of Lizard.

"Fine." Tom sighed

Matt winked at Jeff. Tom saw this.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Matt started blinking both eyes. "My allergies are bugging me."

Tom bought it with a shrug.

"Mr. Hardy. Here's your papers back. It looks like a pretty clear cut case. If we need anything else, we'll be in touch." The trio was briefly joined by the investigating officer before departation.

"Cool." The fire still burned behind his eyes, but at least it wasn't an inferno.

Matt drove his brothers back to their hotel. As they looked around for a parking spot, Matt kept his eyes open for a familiar car. Not seeing it, he breathed a little easier. Things were going to be much simpler now that Randy wasn't waiting for them.

"Why don't you grab your bath while I order in?" Matt needed to get Tom out of the way for as long as possible. At least until Randy arrived. The plan was fubar if Tom answered the door for Orton.

"Whatever, man." Tom replied "After today, I don't give a crap about anything any more."

"Awwwww, Tommy, things are gonna be okay, you'll see." Jeff grabbed Tom's good side, but let go in seconds. The skin under the light shirt was hot! It was like a fire was burning inside his husband, and every muscle, every tendon was standing out, almost like he was being consumed from the inside.

"Can't get much worse, can they?" Tom looked down at Jeff, the loving smile he usually wore a distant memory. "I mean, as of 9:47 p.m. on Thursday July thirtieth, two thousand and nine, the lives of the Hardy collective are a ten on the fucked-up scale."

"Don't worry. Things will get better. I promise."

Once the door was open, Tom made a directly line to the bathroom.

"Half-an-hour. I hope Tom takes a long bath." Matt whispered

"Me too." Jeff answered in a whispered tone as well.

In the bathroom, Tom pulled off his shirt and bandages and stared at his torn flesh. He still hated to, but he forced himself to focus on it. He reached up, feeling his neck, and grimaced when he felt the tightness. It was like a real bad sunburn. He ran the tub full of lukewarm water, hoping a trick he used for sunburn relief would take some of the redness out of his skin here as well.

Quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes, he immersed himself in the tub and waited for the water to wash the stress away. Twenty-five minutes later, he stepped out of the tub. It hadn't worked as well as Tom had hoped. His skin had lost some of the redness, but was still really tight.

"It'll do." Wrapping himself in a terrycloth robe, Tom exited. Matt and Jeff were both waiting for him, but they were not the only people in the room.

"I thought you were ordering dinner?" He demanded, pulling the robe closed. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Tom, Randy's here to help you."

"Help me. With what?" Tom asked, looking from one man to the next with suspicion.

"Matt's told me everything. I've been there." Orton responded

"Been where?" Tom demanded "Just what the fuck is going on?"

Jeff sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Tommers, you know I love you, but this can't go one any more. You need help."

Tom looked from Jeff to Randy to Matt, then back to Jeff. His bad day... had just gotten worse.

TBC


	7. Seven Days In Tuscaloosa

Seven Days in Tuscaloosa

"So, how's my champion?" Adam purred, twirling the phone cord around his finger.

"Awesome, man. It's great to be back on top." Christian was splayed across the couch, his title belt still around his waist.

"You'll always be on top with me."

"Ooh, baby, do you want some of my Charisma?" Christian traced the cold steel of the belt, shivering in anticipation.

"Some? I want it all." Adam answered "I can't wait until I see you."

"I'll be there tomorrow." Jay answered "Nine a.m. sharp."

"I'll be here..." Adam paused "I saw the show tonight."

"How'd I look?" Jay asked

"Hot. Every time I see your Killswitch, it makes me want you more." Adam whispered "But I'm a little worried about Tom."

"You too?" Jay asked "He hasn't been the same since Patterson and Brisco jumped him. He seems angrier."

"That's what I saw, but I also saw what they did to him. Part of me can't blame him, but part of me sees a lot of Matt in there as well." Adam responded "Just be careful, bro. I don't want him to take it out on you."

"I can handle him." Jay answered "Don't worry about it. Let's talk about something a little more pleasant. Like what we're gonna do when I get there..."

"This is fuckin' ridiculous!" Tom shouted "I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"That's what I kept telling myself." Randy replied "But nothing I did ever relaxed me. That's when I knew I had issues."

"Oh? I thought it was when Vince suspended you for trashing a hotel room." Tom smirked, crossing his arms.

"Same shit, man." Randy shrugged "It's good to vent occasionally, but not how you been doin' it."

"This is what you meant by relax?" Tom glared at his brothers. "A fuckin' intervention is more like it!"

"Tommy, just listen to him." Matt asked "If not for you, then for us."

"Do you really think you have this under control?" Randy continued "What happens if you snap? I trashed hotel rooms only because there was no one around for me to beat on."

"What are you saying? That I'd hurt someone?"

"You sure looked like you wanted to hit that driver." Jeff replied

"I'd never hurt anyone for no reason." Tom answered "C'mon Matty, Jeffers, you know me at least that well."

"Again that's what I thought... right until I sent my wife to the hospital with a broken nose." Randy answered

"So? That's you. " Tom felt his temperature rise. "I am not like that!" His hands clenched into fists.

"Tommy, please..." Matt touched Tom on the back. He wheeled, and swung. Thankfully, he stopped short, his fist stopping inches from Matt's face.

Jeff looked horrified, Randy nodded as if to say I told you so, and Matt was deceptively calm. Tom stared at his fist, then to Jeff, then back at his fist.

"Matt, I think it would be better if you and Jeff left us alone for a while. We need to talk."

"Jeffro, grab your jacket. We're goin' out."

Once the other two Hardys had left, Randy sat down on one of the beds and motioned for Tom to join him. He was hesitant to sit, but eventually he did, although his hands remained fisted.

"Tom, you probably think I'm just trying to get on your good side." Randy said "Listen to me, though. I've been there, I know exactly what you're feeling."

"You ever been physically sick just looking at yourself?" Tom answered "And wondering how anybody will ever be able to love you again? Wondering when your partner is gonna leave you because he can't bear to be in the same room with you?"

"Yes, I have. I didn't recognize my reflection half the time. Whomever was staring back wasn't Randall Keith Orton, that's for sure." He answered "I lost my marriage because she was scared of who'd I'd become. We're not best friends, Tom and we never will be. I just don't want to see you throw everything away like I almost did."

"I am not throwing everything away." Tom growled

"You keep this up and you will. Maybe not 'till next week, next month, or even next year, but one day you'll wake up and realize you've lost everything. Your career, your family, even Jeff."

"Yeah, Jeff ain't goin' nowhere."

"Keep telling yourself that. I did. Look where it got me." Randy came across and sat beside Tom. Cautiously placing his hand on Tom's shoulder, he rubbed it gently. "I'm not here to give you a easy fix, because it isn't easy. You may want to consider entering anger management classes before you're forced into them."

As Randy talked, he continued rubbing Tom's good shoulder. The longer Tom allowed this contact, the better. Eventually, Tom opened up a little, then a little more, then the flood gates opened.

Randy listened as Tom rambled from one thing to another. As he talked, Randy realized he'd broken through. Tom was taking the first step; one of many once Randy understood what was causing Tom's anger.

As he spoke, Randy gaped in amazement. If he'd held in half the things that Tom was, he'd be in jail.

Their talk was eventually interrupted by a discreet knock at the door. Randy left Tom with his head on his fist and answered the door. As he'd expected, it was Matt and Jeff, back from their outing.

"How is he?" Matt asked

"We've taken the first step. There's a lot more work to do. I'd suggest classes. He's gonna need to learn now to channel his anger before he hurts someone." Randy answered

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked

"Go ahead." Randy stepped aside to let Jeff pass.

"Could I have a word with you in the hall?" Matt asked

Randy nodded, stepping back out. Matt quietly closed the door with a soft click. "I just wanted to thank-you. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

"As I told Tom, we're not friends. I just don't want to see anyone else go through what I did." Randy answered

Matt hesitated. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful Randy's eyes were. He'd never noticed how much they sparkled.

"Something else, Hardy?" Randy asked

Matt snapped back suddenly. "Sorry, just lost in my thoughts."

"Well, try not to let it happen too much. It's kinda creepy, you standing there with your mouth open, but nothing coming out." Randy answered "If there's nothing more right now, I'll leave you three to talk. Any problems, just call me."

"Thanks again." Matt offered a handshake.

When Randy grabbed his hand, Matt felt a tingle go through his body. "No, not now!" His libido shouted, forcing itself to remain calm and limp. "Thanks for everythin'." Matt reluctantly broke his grip.

"Just text me if things don't work out." Randy saluted, leaving a very flustered and aroused Matt in the hall. The second Randy was out of the way, Matt's cock stirred to life.

"Shit." Matt swore, staring at his jeans, now much too tight. "Same problem I had in high school."

He reached inside his pants and grabbed his erect member, making it a little less noticeable, or so he hoped. He reentered the room where he found Tom crying on Jeff's shoulder.

"Everything okay, Matt?" Jeff asked

"Just thankin' Randy." In what he hoped would look totally random, he untucked his shirt. Just the mention of Orton's name sent chills down his back. "I think it worked."

"Shhh..." Jeff warned him.

"Sorry." Matt plopped on a bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping that neither of his brothers would object to his presence. His eyes closed and he soon drifted off, dreaming of Randy in spite of himself.

While he was taking the elevator down from the Hardy's hotel room, Randy pondered the events that had just transpired. Was he wrong or was Matt hitting on him? He knew about Matt's preference, but he'd never known an iota of interest in him and as far as he went, Randy thought of himself as straight. He'd had a couple incidents with men, but even according to Dr. Ruth, one-third of purely straight men had a homosexual experience that led to an orgasm.

While he wasn't questioning his sexuality, Orton was asking himself several tough questions.

"Matt, why now?" was the first. He knew that Matt had recently had a tough break-up with Christian and that Christian was rumored to be involved with Edge. Was it a good idea to have a relationship with one of his coworkers on the rebound? Randy thought it over and the more he pondered, the less the idea repulsed him. He made up his mind to have a long chat with Matt about this sometime. Certain parts of him were definitely interested and, like Matt, he had to pull his shirt tails out to cover himself when he exited.

"Matty, you awake?" He was pushed gently.

"Hmmm?" Matt asked "Whassup?" He was expecting it to be Jeff, but in hindsight, the lack of force behind the push should've tipped him off.

"A little softer, bro." Tom lay down beside him. "Jeffro's napping."

Matt looked over at Jeff, sound asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his Bunny nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Sorry." Matt looked at his older brother. Even after all these months, he sometimes still had a hard time believing that he had an older brother, but he was always grateful that they'd found each other.

"You know me pretty well and you know that I can let my emotions get to me, but I hope you do realize that there is no way in hell I would ever hurt either you or Jeff." Tom stated "So, what exactly were you pulling with that stunt?"

"When Jeff told me about what you'd done on the freeway, I was scared. Not for me , and not for Jeff, but for you." Matt answered

"Why?" Tom asked "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Until we met, I was the man of the Hardy family. My dad was around, but he was too busy with work and the farm to be much use. I raised Jeff basically. Once you came along, it was nice to have someone to turn to." Matt sighed

Tom looked over his shoulder, but Jeff was still sleeping quietly.

"As you know, my own life hasn't been all that great recently." Matt turned to Tom, who saw a look of total adoration in his eyes. "I need you as much as Jeff needs you. I can't lose you either."

Tom was shocked. "Matt, I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"Just listen to Randy. You're an awesome husband, an excellent GM, but most of all, you're one of the coolest brothers on the planet." Matt answered, his face turning a little pink with the compliment. "And I'd hope you'd feel the same way about me and Jeff."

"My feelings aside, it's gonna be a long road for me. My physical scars will heal, eventually, but the emotional scars are another story. It's nice to know I have someone like you to count on."

"What about me?" Suddenly, Jeff's tiny body was worming between Matt and Tom, who quickly rolled to prevent any contact to his scarred torso.

"You too, Jeffro." Tom kissed his brother, then wiggled his eyebrows at Matt before tickling his younger brother.

"Tommy, stop it. I can't fight back or I'll hurt you." Jeff wriggled under Tom's feather touches.

"I know." Tom pulled Jeff's t-shirt up and blew a raspberry on his tummy, making Jeff's laughter increase in volume as well as his squirming.

"Matty, help?" Jeff pleaded, unable to stop Tom without hurting him.

"Sorry, Jeff, you're on your own." Matt replied. At least he was until Tom pounced on him, tickling him as well.

"Well, screw that!" Matt returned the tickles. Their tickle fight soon turned serious as clothes were beginning to come off to allow access to each other's most sensitive spots. While Matt held Jeff down so Tom could remove his shirt, he suddenly wished the young body was not his bro's, but a certain Legend-killer.

"No fair!" Jeff starting kicking to free himself. Accidentally, one of the kicks hit Tom's bad side. He dropped faster than if he'd been shot. "Fuck! Tommy, are you okay?"

"I guess tickle fights are also on the list of things I shouldn't do until I heal." Tom gently touched the area around where Jeff had kicked him. "Nothing torn."

Jeff gasped a sigh of relief.

"I think maybe I should get some rest." Tom softly lay down on the other bed. "Today's been exhausting to say the least." He pulled off his shirt, jeans, and socks and climbed into bed.

It wasn't like Tom was needed for Raw, but he went anyway. Vince was gonna be there and Tom was going to confront the Chairman, regardless of what might happen. At least he was covered enough so he didn't feel like people were staring at him.

Outside the office of the Chairman, Tom took a moment to gather his thoughts. If he was going to be successful in his persuasion of Mr. McMahon to rehire Jeff, he could not under any circumstances lose control. He knocked.

"Enter." He was always surprised at how much like Captain Picard Vince sometimes sounded like.

"You wanted to see me?" Vince asked

"Yes." Tom replied "What's up with Jeff Hardy?"

"He failed a wellness test." Vince replied "It's as simple as that."

"Mr. McMahon, Jeff hasn't been tested in over three months." Tom responded "And before you ask, he's my husband. He would tell me if he'd had to show off his dick to someone."

"I don't make the rules. I told Jeff when I re-hired him, that he was coming back with two strikes."

"Since when have you hidden behind the rules?" Tom demanded "Did you run his b-sample?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We're waiting for the results to come back."

Tom exhaled noisily. "This is the biggest screw-job since Montreal in '97, you know that! I don't know what your plan is, but I will fight this!"

"Just remember, I can have you removed as well." Vince replied

"Whatever. I wonder how Jerry Jarrett would react if all three Hardy's showed up at TNA looking for jobs?" Tom smiled

"You're under contract..."

"And then there's lawsuits for wrongful termination once we prove this drug thing is a sham." Tom added "It would be a lot easier for all of us if you'd just accept that Matt is finished with you. Later, boss."

"That was easy enough. " He wanted to leave the arena right away, but a glimpse of tattooed skin changed his plan.

"Randy? Got a second?" he shouted

Orton looked over. Had it been anyone else, his reaction might've been different. "Gimme a minute, Cena."

"Whatever, dawg. Catch ya at catering."

"Hardy? You're the last person I'd expect to see here." Randy's expression was a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Just needed a word with the boss." Tom said "Do you know anything about this wellness test Jeff supposedly failed?"

"Jeff? I didn't know he'd been tested." Randy replied

"Just wondering." Tom answered "It seems like Vince has a personal vendetta against the Hardy family."

"Have you talked to Matt about when he's coming back?" Randy posed his own question.

"Sorry, dude. There's been a few other things on my plate recently. I thought that's what the two of you were talking about in the hall the other day."

"I was hoping, but our conversation took another turn." Randy smiled sheepishly as the memory of that day returned to him.

"Next time I see him you want me to have him call you?" Tom offered

"Would you?" Randy's voice uncharacteristically squeaked.

"Leave it to me, bro." Tom replied

Randy brightened like a child on Christmas. "Cool." He clapped Tom on the shoulder.

"Ow! I'm gonna need a sign that says do not touch!" Tom groaned

"Sorry, dude. Im' so fuckin' sorry..." Randy was falling all over himself with apologies.

"It's... it's okay Randy. Really. It just really gonna hurt until I get the stitches removed." Tom took several deep breaths, focusing on them to lessen the pain.

"You okay? Seriously?" Tom had a weird expression.

"Where's the trainer holed up?" Tom asked

"Just outside of catering." Randy answered

"Okay. Thanks again for all your help and I will talk to Matt Ay-sap." Tom promised.

"Trainer... trainer... trainer's office...here we are." Tom entered.

"Tom Hardy... haven't seen you in a while." The trainer was arranging ice packs and heating bottles for the inevitable stiff muscles that would parade his way once the TV show began.

"Could you take a look at my shoulder. It feels weird." Tom said "I don't know how to describe it."

"Certainly. If you'll just take your shirt off and let me have a look."

Tom disrobed to the waist. The trainer took one look.

"You've lost a few stitches."

"What?" Tom asked

"I'd say maybe eight or nine at least. There's a six inch piece of skin just hanging there."

"Can you fix it?"

"Sure. Lie down and...what the hell?" The trainer had examined the rest of Tom's injuries.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked

"What the hell did they sew you up with... yarn! You're losing stitches all over the place!"

"Well, it's been over a week. They should be coming out soon."

"Coming not, not dissolving. You're lucky the skin has fused except for this one spot." The trainer clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I guess I should've gotten the hundred-year instead of just the thirty-five year warranty." Tom answered. It felt good to be able to crack jokes again.

"Just hold still and I'll take care of this." Still clicking, the trainer began to repair the damage.

While he waited, Tom texted Matt. It took him about twenty minutes, because every time the trainer pulled a stitch tight, Tom tensed and his fat fingers hit the wrong button, plus Tom was not much of a text messager.

"I hope this works." Tom hit send.

Matt was relaxing by the hotel pool, watching Jeff do Swantons and corkscrews off the diving board when he received Tom's message.

"CALL ORTON RE RETURN. I THINK HE LIKES YOU, LOL.   "

Matt felt the heat go straight to his face. He read the message several times, wondering if Tom knew how much he hoped the LOL was accurate.

"Watch me, Matty!" Jeff shouted, executing a perfect "Whisper in the Wind" into the pool.

Matt was too caught up staring at the words on the screen to pay much attention to his brother. Jeff pouted when he came up out of the water. Unused to being ignored, he stomped over to him.

"Matty, you didn't watch me!" He put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Huh, what... oh sorry. I got other things on my mind."

"Yeah, like this stupid thing." To Matt's horror, Jeff grabbed his phone and prepared to throw it into the pool.

"Jeffro, please don't."

"Something sexy on here?" Jeff saw the message. "Ooh," he squealed

"Jeff, it's not what you think." Matt collapsed into the deck chair, now completely embarrassed.

"I think my Matty has a crush!" To his relief, Jeff handed the phone back.

"I do not!" Matt shouted. "Orton and I are just friends."

"Hhmph." Jeff dropped into the chair beside his brother. "You lie about as well as you act. "

"Shut up." Matt retorted

"Matty!" It was rare that Matt spoke this way to his younger brother and Jeff hated it.

"I still getting over Jay. What makes you think I wanna jump back into a relationship?"

"That monster in your pants for one thing!" Jeff pointed "I guess it's good that we're alone."

"Fuck." Had there been people around, Matt would've been really embarrassed. As it was, he tucked it down the leg of his jeans and smiled.

"Matty, like I'm anyone to tell you about relationships." Jeff patted his brother's arm.

"So what do I do?" Matt asked

"Duh, call him. Find out where he's gonna be and ask him out. Sheesh, do I have to plan everything?"

"But what if he's not interested in me that way?"

"You'll never know unless you ask. Now are you gonna call him or do I hafta?" Jeff reached for the phone. Matt snatched it away.

"I'll call him later." Matt growled "He's probably in the ring right now or somethin'."

"Pussy." Jeff retorted

"Brat!"

"Horndog!"

"I'm gonna throw you back in the pool if you don't behave."

"Ooh, Matty wants to get me all wet." Jeff squeaked

"Why you little..." Matt lunged across the table. Jeff, still wet, was easily able to avoid Matt and the chase was on. It ended the way it usually did with Matt catching his younger brother.

Jeff clung to his brother for life as Matt walked out onto the diving board. He was fully dressed. His plans did not include swimming, but he was there to watch Jeff.

"Now let go of me so I can throw you in."

"No! Please! Matty! Let me go!" Jeff squirmed

"Okay." Since his clothes were already damp, Matt jumped, taking Jeff with him. They both came up for air at the same time.

"See what you did?" Matt tossed his soaked shirt onto the deck. "I'm all wet!" His shoes, socks, and pants as well as one other garment followed.

"Matty, are you... naked?" Jeff turned away. This was not the place for Matt to suddenly get all exhibitionist.

"Nobody here." Matt started doing laps. Every time he hit the end of the pool and somersaulted to swim back, Jeff saw just how nude he really was.

"What the hell." Jeff's swim trunks joined the pile of clothes and he started chasing after Matt. He caught up to him when Matt surfaced.

"Jeff, are you naked too?" The question was irrelevant when he felt something brush against his thigh. Since Jeff was treading water, Matt guessed it was something else.

"I felt overdressed." Jeff started doing the backstroke, giving Matt a clear view of his package.

Matt felt himself start to harden again. He growled, wishing Lita was still with him. She wasn't good for much else, except fucking. He'd never had to worry about unwanted erections when she was around. Memories of all the restaurant hand jobs and oral in airplane bathrooms that she'd given was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Matty, stop looking at me like that. I'm a married man."

"Looking at you like what?" Matt replied

"Like you wanna ravage my tight ass." Jeff replied "Imma go in. It's getting dark out." He climbed out of the pool and put on his trunks.

"Good idea." Matt gathered his wet things and followed his brother inside, thinking about what Jeff had said. It wasn't a difficult thing to do... just one phone call. But if it wasn't so difficult, why did Matt's stomach do flips when Jeff suggested it?

"Only one way to figure this out..." Once they were back in their suite, Matt went into the bathroom. He stared at the blank display until his fingers complied with his mind and pressed the numbers, but he was still anxious.

"You gonna be in there all night?" Jeff banged on the door.

"Yes!" Matt shouted

"Well, hurry, I gotta piss."

"Fine." He closed the phone and opened the door. "It's all yours."

"Matty, what's goin' on?" Jeff pushed past his brother.

"Nothing, Jeffers, nothing is going on." Matt stuck the phone in his pocket. "Nothing at all."

TBC

_Matt needs to get a set or he's gonna screw himself out of a possible relationship... looks like it might be up to the other two-thirds of Team Hardy to come to the rescue!_


	8. Eight Maids A Hesitatin

Eight Maids A-Hesitatin'.

Matt was at a crossroads. Jeff bothered him for the rest of the night about calling Randy, but he continually made up some excuse like the phone was off or some junk like that. He hated lying to his little brother, but the daredevil Jeff hardy wouldn't understand the real reason behind it.

"Would you just leave me alone about it?" He'd finally had enough.

Jeff sulked, returning to the movie they'd been trying to watch.

"Jeffers, let me handle this on my own terms." Matt hated when he hurt Jeff's feelings, but sometimes the kid was just too persistent for his own good.

Jeff stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and blew out his cheeks, spraying Matt with the salty snack.

"Eewwww!" Matt brushed used popcorn off of himself. "What was that for?"

"'Coz my Matty's bein' pigheaded again." Jeff answered

"I am not." Matt answered "I jus' don't wanna make another mistake."

"A mistake? Matt, he likes you. I can see it, Tom can see it, hell, I'm sure even Bunny can see it... right?" Jeff conversed with his plush toy for a second. "Bunny says it's obvious."

"Oh, she does, does she?"

"She also says you should get your butt out there and tell Randy how you feel." Jeff added "Because she's sick of your moping around."

"Jeff, I want to. You don't know how much I want to." Matt replied

"Yes, I do, big brother." Jeff set Bunny down and dropped onto the bed beside Matt. "Everybody needs somebody to love in that special way. You just haven't found that someone yet, so you've been looking in the wrong places."

"What do you mean the wrong places?" Matt asked. Until he'd made the biggest mistake of his love life, he'd been happy with Jay.

"Matty, come on. Vince McMahon?" Jeff scrunched his face. "That's just icky."

"Jeffro, come on. John Morrison?" Matt mocked him. "He was a man-whore."

"So was Lita." Jeff retorted "At least Johnny was good in the sack."

"And how would you know about Amy's ability?" Matt cocked his brow.

"It's really hard to sleep when you two were going at it like a couple of horny elephants. Some of things I heard... oh boy..."

"So why do think she was bad?" Jeff still hadn't answered Matt's question and he wondered where little brother was going with this.

"Amy, you make love like you take out the garbage. The same way every time" Jeff suppressed a giggle.

"So you're sayin' her technique sucks." Matt answered

"No, she can suck." Jeff propped himself on his elbow. "It's just She had a tendency to lie there and let her partner do all the work."

"Can we change the topic, please?" Matt demanded

"Why don't you call Randy?"

Matt slapped his forehead.

"Give it a rest, Jeffro."

"No. Imma gonna bug ya 'till you call him." Jeff replied

Matt sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

After three days of constant pestering by his little brother, and even a bit of prodding by his big brother, Matt finally caved in.

"Randy... hi." His heart was racing. "Sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I've been busy."

"No problem, Hardy." Randy beckoned for the Legacy to leave the room. "How have things been going with Tom?"

"He hasn't been around much." Matt answered "I haven't seen any news reports about a wrestler going ballistic in a shopping mall, so I guess it's good news."

"Great! I'm glad I could help. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?... I hate to be rude, but I was in the middle of something with Cody and Ted."

"Well, um, I was, uh, wondering..." Matt looked over at Jeff who mouthed the words "spit it out."

"Yes." Randy replied

"Yes?" Matt asked

"You were gonna ask me out, weren't ya?"

Matt's face went red in seconds. "How did you..."

"Matt, I'm not as self-absorbed in my career as everyone seems to think. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"You would?" Matt's voice squeaked "Awesome!"

"If you wanted to, we could bring Jeff and Tom and Cody and Ted, rent a limo, and have a good time."

"Yeah man, I'd love to... when?"

"How about Saturday night?" Matt heard the sound of pages turning. "I'll get the car and we'll leave after my matinee?"

"Lemme check." Matt put his hand over the receiver and turned to Jeff. "You and Tom free Saturday night?"

"Saturday... that's our sex night." Jeff answered "Why?"

"Oh."

"Matty, yes." Jeff answered "Tommy 'n I can fuck any time."

"Thank-you Jeff... we're good this end."

"Just be in Chicago by about five o'clock. I'll see you there." Randy hung up. "Cody, Ted, get in here!" he barked "Change of plans!"

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jeff said softly. "What are we doing on this double date?"

"Triple." Matt said "Cody 'n Ted are coming."

"Cool. I can't wait." Jeff shouted excitedly. "Imma call Tommy and tell him."

"Tell him to be in Chicago by five on Saturday. Randy said he'd take care of everything else."

"Saturday?" Tom said when Jeff informed him of the rendez-vous. "I was planning to do something for your birthday that night."

"Oh." In all his busybody-ness, Jeff had forgotten about his own big day. "I can call Randy and..."

"No such thing little bro. I'll just pay for your dinner and shit, or whatever we do." Tom responded "Oh, can you make the ECW taping on Tuesday?"

"I was fired." Jeff answered

"Dude, just can you?" Tom asked

"I guess. Why?"

"I'll explain when I see you there." Once Tom was assured of Jeff's appearance, he called Titan.

"Vince... it's Tom Hardy. I think you're full of crap about this drug thing with Jeff. I'm calling your bluff. Once I get the results from my own tests, I'll see you at ECW. Laterz." He made it short, sweet, to the point, and succinct.

When Vince heard the message, he got livid. "No one tells Vincent Kennedy McMahon what to do! I'll teach that incestuous fag hick what happens to people who cross the boss."

Mr. McMahon greeted a very hostile ECW crowd later that week.

"As you can see, I am here. Hardy, where the hell are you?" Vince looked around the arena. "I am a very busy man and I don't like to be kept waiting."

Suddenly, a familiar tune began. It was Jeff Hardy's entrance music, but it wasn't Jeff Hardy who stood on the stage, staring at Vince.

"I'm here, McMahon." Tom said, carrying several sheets of paper. "And I'm not sorry to make you wait."

Vince paced the ring. "So what do you want?" he asked

"You got my message so I should think you have a small idea of why you're here." Tom responded "Most of the people here agree that I am a nice guy, right?"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Tom began his walk down the aisle toward the ring and his confrontation with Mr. McMahon.

"And I'm sure you can ask almost anyone here and they'll say that I have acted ethically in my dealings with the company, correct?" Tom stuck his mic in the face of a rindside fan, who just happened to wearing the new Jeff Hardy t-shirt.

"Yeah!" The fan cheered. Tom was pretty sure that he could've asked the fan if he was a nymphomaniac and probably gotten the same response.

"For someone who's supposed to be setting an example for his employees, you're sure doing a lousy job." Tom waved the sheaf of papers at an uncomfortable-looking chairman.

"Lousy job? What would you know about it! I have always been equitable in my deals. Name one time I've mislead people."

"Recently?" Tom asked "How about these wellness test results, for one."

"What about them?" Vince asked "It was done by our usual lab."

"I did some digging. According to them, you provided this sample to them. There was no one from the lab present when the sample was collected, as well as you didn't provide a second sample when asked. Why, Vince? Wouldn't you want to keep someone as popular as Jeff around? He puts a lot of asses in these seats... a hell of a lot more than either you or I." Tom answered

Vince shrugged.

"The only thing I can think of is this has something to do with what happened to me." Tom walked up the stairs. "I'm beginning to think that there's something a lot deeper going on here than just simple vindictiveness."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vince answered

"I think you do." Tom answered "So I want you to read this. I had the lab run not only another drug screen but a few other tests on that sample. Shall I tell them what we discovered or do you want to?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked "I have no idea what those tests show..."

"You know as well as I do that the sample wasn't even from Jeff!" Tom shouted "For all we know, you pissed in the cup!"

"Doesn't change anything. You're brother is still a two-time loser." Vince answered "He woulda screwed up eventually."

"Maybe he would've, Vince, but that's irrelevant. Either way, I'm giving you a choice. You can either reinstate Jeff right now or I'll air some of your dirty laundry." Tom handed Vince a sealed envelope. "Go ahead, open it."

Without taking his eyes from Tom, Vince slit the seal. His eyes went big the second he peered at the contents. He glared back at Tom; his eyes saying "You wouldn't dare."

Tom stared right back. "Oh yes I would."

"You think you've got me right where you want me, don't you? I can bring back Tiffany and you'll be back on the streets hustling." Vince threatened

"Go right ahead. I've already talked to my lawyer. You fire me and I will sue you, your associates, and this company for millions. I will tie up your assets so tight you won't be able to buy lunch without my say-so. Do you really want that?"

Vince swallowed. Tom had him and he knew it.

"Who here wants to hear who the boss has been having an affair with?" Tom took Vince's silence to mean that he was not gonna cooperate.

"Alright, he's re-hired!" Vince shouted "You're gonna pay for this, you realize that!"

"Just to keep you honest, Vince, could you sign this? It's a letter basically stating that Jeff is to return to action immediately and this incident is to be removed from his file."

"Hardy, I will get you for this." Vince scratched his name on the sheet Tom provided him.

"That was easy... Vince, do you always sign things without reading them?" Tom asked

"What... you said it was..."

"Fans, I have a special treat for you tonight. Tonight, it will be the returning Enigma Jeff Hardy taking on, in an extreme rules match, our esteemed chairman... Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" Tom announced, having pulled a fast one.

"You son of a bitch!" Vince shouted.

"Later." Tom saluted

In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea to turn his back on an irate chairman, but Tom wasn't one of the world's greatest thinkers. With his back to the boss, he was an easy target and that's what Vince made of him. He charged Tom, and put his shoulder into the small of his back, sending Tom wounded shoulder-first into the turnbuckle.

The pain was incredible. Tom dropped, a look of total disbelief on his face. He could not believe that he'd done that, nor that Vince was this callous. Any further thoughts were driven from his head by a corona of white light. Vince was stomping on his shoulder with every ounce of strength in his body.

The fans were screaming for help. Several referees rushed the ring, but Vince pushed them aside easily.

The screams turns to cheers when the newly-reinstated Jeff Hardy rushed the ring. Vince jumped out, running for the back.

"That's why I asked you to be here." Tom gasped, holding his arm. There was a huge bloody patch on his back where Vince had been stomping. "You got your job back, but I just fucked myself royally."

"Let's get you to the back." Tom was helped from the ring, careful not to touch anything with his shoulder. Jeff walked between Tom and the fans just to be safe. Vince was waiting for them, nostrils flaring.

Tom sneered, an animal growl coming from inside him.

"Looks like your return is gonna last exactly one night. Because when I'm done with you, you'll be singing a different tune.... Happy birthday to you..."

The entire ECW locker room appeared out of nowhere and serenaded the young Hardy.

"...Happy birthday dear Jeff, Happy birthday to you!" They applauded and whistled.

"I know it's a couple days early, but Happy birthday Jeffro." Tom surprised Jeff with a bear hug and kiss. His injuries seem to have faded rather quickly.

"But Tommy, your shoulder..."

Tom gave Jeff a quick peck on the cheek, then pulled off his shirt and turned around.

"A blood pack? You're fuckin' kidding me!" Jeff shouted "But what was all that in the ring?"

"I guess it just proves that I'm the better actor." Tom replied "Thanks for playing along, Mr. McMahon."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hardy. Jeff, whenever you're ready to discuss our match tonight, I'll be in my office."

"Tommy, I'm confused..." Jeff nibbled on his lip ring.

"About what?" Tom ripped the blood bag from his back and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"This whole thing was a trick?"

"A worked shoot, Jeffro. Vince really had nothing to do with my attack." Tom answered "He's still a little peeved over the whole Matt situation, but Patterson and Brisco went over the line."

"Tommy, you're awesome." Jeff hugged him just as tightly.

"Awesome yes, but I'm still a little sore so be careful. Go talk to Vince, I got work to do."

As soon as Jeff skipped away, Tom corralled the caterer. "Is the cake ready?"

"Yup."

"Bring it out to the ring as soon as the match is over." Tom shouted "Can I see it?"

The cake was in the shape of a big pink and white bunny munching on a bag of Skittles. Tom nodded with satisfaction.

"Could you run this down to Chimel when you go to ref the final match?" Tom handed a folded slip of paper to his head referee.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Not right now." Tom responded. He spent the rest of the show in his office. Once the match was underway, he joined the rest of his roster in the gorilla position.

"I want a lot of feeling, this time." Tom told his men. "Consider the first time a warm-up."

"Here we go..." Tom sighed nervously. He wanted this to be perfect. Twist of fate, to Swanton, and Vince was beaten.

"Here is your winner... the birthday boy Jeff Hardy!"

"Now." Instead of his music, the locker room serenaded Jeff again. Tom led the procession, wheeling the cake out. As the first strains of the song, the entire arena sang along. Imagine twenty-five thousand plus people singing to one man and it's no surprise Jeff got a little weepy.

The roster celebrated in the ring as the television feed ended. The party continued with the fans in attendance once they were clear.

"We in ECW thank you all for your support." Tom shouted "And we're glad you could join us to help my husband celebrate his big day." Several coolers were brought into the ring and the guys helped themselves to beer.

"I wish I had enough beer for all of you, but I don't." Tom announced once everyone in the ring had a drink. "But, if you'll look at the back of your tickets, you'll see a seven digit code. As a token of our gratitude, that seven digit code entitles you to one free pay-per-view in the next year, with the exception of Wrestlemania. Can't cost Vince too much money, now can I? You have to call your cable operator to take advantage of the offer. Give them the code and the PPV will be yours free."

Tom was aware that they were many families at the show. Hey, nine kids, and they could enjoy free shows for the next year.

After the party in the ring, the party at the bar after the show and the party in their hotel room, Tom had just about had enough of being sociable for a long time. Jeff apparently was not... for the rest of the week, he bounced around, anxiously waiting for their triple date.

Matt had been conspicuous by his absence the whole time. Both Tom and Jeff were worried that he'd developed a case of cold feet about his first official "date" with Randy.

"Where's Randy taking us anyway?" Tom asked

"Dunno." Jeff replied

"I just don't wanna put on a suit if we're going to the McDonald's drive-thru." Tom replied

"Whatever,... I'm bringin' a change anyway." Jeff pointed to his bag. "Just in case we hit a club or something afterward."

"I'll just casual up." Tom knotted his tie one-handed.

Jeff watched. His ability to tie neck-wear left a lot to be desired. Until his injury, Tom usually was the one who tied it for him, but since then Jeff hadn't worn one.

"Can you do mine?" Jeff asked

"I can try." Tom replied, but after a few minutes struggling with it, he got frustrated.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff threw the offensive garment onto the bed.

"Give it to me." Tom put it around his own neck, and in seconds had a neat four-square knot. "There."

"Cool... thanks, hon." Jeff rewarded Tom with a small kiss.

"I wonder what I'd get if I tied your shoes for you." Tom joked

Jeff blushed.

"'Nuff said... isn't Matty supposed to be meeting us here?" Tom looked at his watch. "The limo will be here in ten minutes."

"He's meeting us downstairs." Jeff announced

"Cool... I'll see you down there?" Tom asked

"I'll be there. Got your wallet?" Jeff asked

"Got your pants?" Tom retorted

Jeff giggled. "Hopefully by the end of the night, I won't need them."

"You can count on it." Tom winked.

Matt was pacing the lobby. If he could, he'd love to stop time. He'd come agonizingly close to canceling this thing so many times. With each moment, his stomach tied itself up tighter.

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

Matt turned, grateful to hear a friendly voice. "Tom... thank God... I'm goin' nutso here."

"I can tell." Tom looked around for someplace quiet. There were an empty couch in the lobby. "C'mere." He grabbed Matt's arm and led him to the seat.

"Tommy, I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Matt's hands were shaking.

"It's normal to have first-date jitters." Tom answered "Psyching yourself out won't do any good."

"But what if Randy just wants to be friends?"

"If he wanted to be 'just friends', the six of us wouldn't be going out like this."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, Jeff and I are married, and Cody and Ted are boyfriends. You and Randy would just stick out." Tom answered "Just have fun tonight."

"I so much want this to work. I don't think I can take another letdown this soon."

"Randy already knows you're interested in him. You don't hafta prove anything. Just enjoy the ride, even if does look like crappy weather."

Cue the thunder and lightning. No rain yet, but who knew how long it would remain dry.

"Just think of it another works outing." Tom shrugged "That's how I handled the times I went out with Jeff before we became a couple." He patted Matt's knee, standing when he heard his Rainbow call out for him.

"Over here Jeffro."

Jeff came over. The Hardys looked like they were going to a funeral... dark suits all of them. Tom thought of pointing this out, but he didn't want Matt's chances with Randy to "die".

"You put the kids to bed?" Tom asked

"Yup."

"Good. I think that's our ride." A stretch limo had pulled up to the hotel.

"You first Matt, it's your date." Tom beckoned Matt to precede them.

Randy was leaning against the side of the car when Matt finally walked out.

"Hi Randy." Matt was trying really hard to hide his nervousness. "I'm here."

"So am I... we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight." Randy presented Matt with a single red rose.

"Evening, killer." Jeff said

Like the brothers, Randy was also dressed in a dark colored suit.

"Jeff, Tom. Climb in. We've got reservations at Chez Antoine at seven." Randy said

"Seven? That's two hours from now. What are we gonna do until then?"

"Limo's got a bar. I figured we'd drive around the city a bit, and just chill out." Randy said

"Probably a good idea to stay inside." Tom felt the first drop of rain on his face.

"Yeah." Randy got in, followed by a nervous Matt, Jeff, and then Tom.

"Evening Legacy." Jeff said. Ted and Cody looked up from their cuddling.

"Looks like you started drinking without us." Tom indicated the open bottle of Champagne.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Randy produced two more magnums and poured each of them a glass.

"Ted, Cody, get over here!"

Tom snickered. Even in a social situation, he was amused by how subordinate the other Legacy members acted toward their leader.

Once all the flutes were fill, Randy raised his. "A toast. To good friends and to the future whatever it may hold."

"To the future." They echoed. Tom couldn't help but notice how Randy had looked right at Matt when he said the last words.

"Yes," He thought to himself, taking a deep drink of the wine. "To the future."

TBC

_I fudged the timeline a bit with regards to Jeff's b-day. I know it's not until the end of the month, so no letters please!_


	9. Nine Inch Nails

Nine Inch "Nails"

It felt like a really nice dream. Sitting in the limo drinking very expensive champagne and snuggled close to his husband, Jeff felt really happy for a change. It was kinda weird, though. Once the car had left the hotel, they had split into their respective couples. Ted and Cody resumed their passionate kissing in the corner, Matt and Randy struck up a conversation, and Jeff put his head against Tom's shoulder, already feeling a little sleepy.

"Don't pass out yet Snuggles." Tom whispered, stroking Jeff's hair.

"Mmm... Imma just restin' my eyes." Jeff looked up at Tom.

"Gentlemen, we're almost there."

Randy looked at his watch. "Ten minutes, guys." He said, finishing the rest of his champagne. "Don't wanna keep them waiting."

Legacy exited the limo first, followed by the trio of Hardys.

"How's it goin' so far?" Tom whispered in Matt's ear.

"Awesome. I never knew how much Randy and I had in common." Matt grinned from ear to ear.

"Toldja there was nothing to worry about." Tom patted Matt on the back. "You still there Jeff?"

"Just a sec." Believe it or not, Jeff had stopped to sign an autograph for their chauffeur.

"Good evening, sir." The stylish outfits they had worn paled when compared to the white tie and evening gowns the other patrons had worn.

"Orton party of six."

"Right this way." They were stared at by the other guests, some of them with disdain, but whatever.

"Why are they staring at us, Tommy?" Jeff asked, shrinking against his husband. For someone used to being watched by thousands, he was rather nerved by the looks he was getting.

"I dunno, sweetness." Tommy answered "Maybe it's the fact that we're not supposed to be human. After all, we're pro wrestlers. We shouldn't need to eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom. I guess we're sorta like the Royal Family."

"Mmm." The idea of being thought of as royalty appealed to Jeff.

"Or it could be that Ted and Cody are holding hands, we're arm in arm and Matt and Randy look like a gay couple on their first date." Tom whispered, shrugging.

"The captain will be around. I leave you to the menus."

"Captain?" Jeff whispered

"Head wine steward." Tommy, Ted, and Randy all held the chairs out for their guests.

"Order whatever. Tonight, I am paying for everything." Randy announced "And I will RKO anyone who has a problem with that."

"Good evening, Sirs. Have you decided upon your wine yet?"

"We'll start with two bottles of Lafitte 1969." Randy stated

"An excellent choice, sir."

"Randy, are you positive? You just ordered two grand worth of wine." Tom was a wine expert in his own right. His new house had a six hundred bottle wine cellar and Tom was determined to fill it so he knew a bit about good hooch.

"It's a celebration, Hardy. Let me worry about the bill here and you worry about having the best time of your life." Randy retorted "I meant what I said about the RKO."

"Just makin' sure."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in relative peace, which meant that nobody got RKO'ed. At least in the restaurant. Thanks to the wine before and with dinner, everyone was feeling pretty good, which meant that things got a little funky in the limo on their way to their next destination which was again a surprise.

Randy was showing Matt how to do the RKO, using Legacy as not-so-willing participants. Jeff and Tom were watching, and because of their buzz, they were laughing hilariously every time Matt botched it.

"Matt, you're just not getting it." Randy dropped into a seat and reached for a bottle. It was empty, so he tossed it away.

"Sometimes you're just hopeless. Like this." Tom stood up and executed a perfect RKO on Ted, first time.

"Beginner's luck." Randy scoffed

"Oh yeah?" Bang! Cody went down.

With Ted and Cody on the floor of the limo, writhing around in minor pain, Tom sat back down.

"Tommy, that was awesome." Jeff snuggled up to him.

"Thanks... sometimes I wonder if there is more idiot than savant in me, but I guess not!" Tom replied

"Get off the floor, you two." Randy kicked at Cody's hand.

"Fuck you, Randy." Ted moaned

"Imma get them up." Jeff jumped over and tore the suit jacket from Cody, then started ripping at his shirt. Ted jumped Jeff and started ripping at his clothes, which got Matt jumping on Ted, and Randy on Matt. Tom sat back until he realized that this might be his only chance to grope five of the hottest guys in the company and he joined in willingly, tearing anything he could get his hands on.

Jeff tried to escape out the sunroof, but Tommy stopped him when he was half in and half out.

"Get back here, Jeffro." Tom warned

"Tommy, lemme go." He squirmed around, trying to free himself from his husband's clutches.

"No chance." Tom grinned, unbuckling Jeff's dress pants and sliding them down his legs and off. Once they had joined the other clothes scattered around the back of the car, did he release Jeff, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. Jeff still hung on to the roof and might've stayed there until he felt his thong being pulled down.

"No fair!" Jeff wriggled back into the car, but it was too late. He was completely naked except for his socks.

"I guess you lost." Tom waved Jeff's undies at him.

"Tommy, gimme!" Jeff lunged at him. Tom moved out of the way and Jeff plopped on the rear seat in such a way that his tight hole was exposed for everyone.

"Why is it that every time you trip over the furniture, your legs spread?" Tom asked

The other four occupants looked at Jeff's entrance, looks of desire on all of them.

"Sorry, guys, but that sweet ass is mine." Tom was lucky, The only thing he'd lost was his jacket and that was only because he'd taken it off early in the fight. "But I don't mind you watching while I play with it." He spread the cheeks wide and tongued Jeff's hole, bringing mewls of pleasure from his husband and gasps of excitement from the other riders.

"Wow!" This was a first for the Legend-killer. Other than the odd porno, he'd never been fortunate enough to watch two people do it right in front of him. Even Ted and Cody had a little more discretion.

Matt just shrugged. "It's nothing big."

"You've seen them do it before?" Randy asked

"Once or twice." Matt answered. He was careful not to mention that he'd joined in 'once or twice' as well. He was having fun on this date and did not want Randy to think he was cheap.

Cody and Ted had also gotten into the act. They were sixty-nining directly opposite Matt and Randy. Between their moans and Jeff's pleas for Tom to "Fuck me, dammit!", things were getting real steamy.

Matt reached across and placed his hand on Randy's thigh, hoping he'd get the hint. To his astonishment, Randy removed his hand. Matt looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked

"It's not that. Matt, I'm not real comfortable doin' it in front of an audience." Randy whispered

"As if, man. I don't think any of them will be paying attention to us..."

"Please, Matt, I've enjoyed the evening so far. I don't wanna ruin it by doing something I'm gonna regret." Randy pleaded

Normally. Matt would've tried anything to get what he wanted. But something in Randy's voice told him to back off.

"No prob." Matt leaned back and watched the other four go at it. He was hard, almost painfully so, but Randy didn't seem to be even aroused by the hot sex going on all around them. "Maybe some other time."

Randy looked over. There was something he wasn't telling Matt, and for good reason. "Maybe." He replied

Cody and Ted's high-pitched gasps bounced off the walls and through the open sunroof. No one thought to wonder who might be listening.

"I hope you realize we'll be at our next stop in about five minutes." Randy adjusted his clothes. Despite having five guys on top of him, the only ones who had suffered severe clothing damage were Jeff and Cody, but Jeff had brought clothes to club in.

"Shit." Tom gasped, thrusting inside Jeff harder and faster. "Five minutes." He kept muttering. "Five minutes."

"Four now." Randy calmly looked at his watch.

"I guess you better cum." Jeff gasped, shaking his ass backwards to meet Tom's pumping motions.

"Okay..." Tom pushed all the way in, groaning loudly. Jeff squeaked. "I didn't mean right that second!"

"Sorry." Tom pulled out and grabbed Jeff's stiffy. Using a combination of his hands and mouth, he brought Jeff to orgasm in seconds, swallowing every drop of his thick load. "But you gotta get dressed."

Cody and Ted were still going at it when the limo pulled up to their next destination. "I will assume you two will join us later." Randy and Matt climbed out, followed by Tom and a freshly-clad Jeff.

"I hope we didn't embarrass the two of you?" Jeff whispered in Matt's ear.

"Don't sweat it, bro." Matt answered "I enjoyed the show, even if I didn't get a payoff."

"I saw, bro. Didn't Randy wanna?"

"That's none of your business." Regrettably, Randy had overheard Jeff. "I have my reasons and they don't concern you."

"Sorry." Jeff mumbled.

"What's goin' on?" Tom asked, running to catch up. He'd tripped over his shoelace on the way out of the car and figured he better tie it before going inside.

"You're husband is sticking his nose into shit." Randy stated

"What else is new?" Tom replied

"He was buggin' Matt about why we weren't doing anything in the back of the car like you." Randy added

"I do apologize for him. Jeff, that was outta line."

"I know. Imma sorry Randy." Jeff stuck out his lower lip.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't snap like that." Randy answered

"Hug?" Jeff asked, opening his arms for him.

Randy looked to Tom, silently asking for advice in the situation. Tom nodded and Randy returned the embrace.

"Everybody cool?" Matt asked

"Works for me." Tom stared at the lineup to get into this particular party establishment. "But shouldn't we find a place we can get into?"

"Don't worry." Randy bypassed the line and headed right for the entrance. "They're expecting us."

"Damn! If I'd known you could get me into Berlin, I'd a been nicer to you from the beginning." Tom replied "You have to show up in a previous life just to make the reserve guest list."

"That's why I'm the Legend Killer and you're not!" Orton answered

"True." Tom laughed "I don't think the company, much less the world, could handle two Legend Killers."

Tom pulled Jeff aside while Randy was talking to the beef at the door. "Randy and Matt need some time apart to see if this thing is gonna work. After we leave, we're goin' home no matter what Randy says. If he asks, we have commitments. He won't question me; I run the damn brand."

Jeff nodded

"You two comin?" Randy asked

"On our way." Tom had been dying to see what the inside of this place looked like ever since he first heard about it. Other than a few photos on the website, he'd never seen the interior.

"Just the four o' yas?"

"Maybe two more... we're not sure." Randy replied

"Go on in."

Jeff looked at the line, nine out of ten of them would not get in that night. He felt a little sorry for them, but at the same time was thrilled that he was one of the chosen few, although he felt a little embarrassed when he was the only one of their group to get asked for ID.

"Why only me?" Jeff asked

"Orton's on VIP, and the other two look way over twenty-one." The bouncer shrugged.

"Just show him your ID, Jeffro, and let's go." Tom hung around while Jeff produced his driver's license for the man.

"Have a good night." From the tone, it was obvious that he was definitely surprised to learn that Jeff was 32 years old.

"I got carded when I was thirty-three at the liquor store, so don't sweat it. Take it as a compliment. He either thought you were too young..."

'...or he thought you were hot." Matt came over with Randy. Both of them already had their first drinks.

"Either way, you win." Tom rubbed Jeff's shoulder. "By the way, you're drinking on me here."

At the bar, Tom and Jeff picked out their first drinks. While paying, Tom noticed the one bartender giving him a look he'd come to recognize. It was a look of I know him from somewhere. This usually led to autograph requests by the hundreds, so Tom usually said that he wasn't who they thought he was. Tonight, it was gonna be tough with Jeff on his arm. Try as he might, there is no way Jeff could say he wasn't who he was and get away with it. The tattoos were a dead giveaway as was the hair tints.

Jeff and Tom got their drinks and moved to one side of the bar, away from the others, including Matt and Randy. Still no sign of Ted and Cody, but Tom appeared to be serious about giving his brother some time alone.

"I'm not saying we have to avoid them all night, but just play it casual. We'll catch up with them later." Tom whispered "If they ask, we couldn't find them."

Tom and Jeff strolled around the club, drinks in hand, passing themselves off as good friends. Hopefully non-wrestling fans outnumbered the others tonight. Eventually, they found a quiet corner.

"I hope Matty's havin' a good time with Randy."

"I hope so. He's had so much bad shit recently, he deserves a little of the good stuff." Tom replied "Has he mentioned when he might return to the ring?"

"Not to me, but rumors say a week or two." Jeff replied

"I wonder if he'd be interested in coming over to ECW?" Tom mused

"I heard he doesn't wanna go back to Smackdown, but since Randy's on RAW..."

"Say no more." Tom interrupted Jeff. "I'm shit outta luck, that's what you're implying."

"I doubt there's anything you could offer to get him to come over." Jeff finished

"Especially since my champion is his ex." Tom replied "Oh well, I got the love of my life with me, I don't need my brother as well."

"I wonder how long before someone asks us for an autograph?" Jeff whispered, curling closer to Tom.

"I thought that dude who served us was. He was sure giving us the..."

A piercing scream cut the air, followed by the music suddenly cutting and the lights coming back on.

"Could Andrew and Jeff Baker please make their way to the main floor. Andrew and Jeff Baker to the main floor please?"

"So much for that." Their drinks almost untouched, they pushed through the people that were just standing around until they came across the scene on the dance floor and to their less-than-surprise, Matt and Randy were in the middle of it. Randy was being held by three bouncers, while Matt was dabbing at the side of his face with a handkerchief. Another man was being led away kicking by several other members of the security staff.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Tom was initially halted by yet another bouncer. "Andrew Baker... you just paged me?"

"We had a little incident involving these two."

"I can see that. What happened?" Tom asked

"As far as we can tell, The long-hair was talking to some girl, when that guy we just loaded outta here got in his face."

"Anybody hurt?"

"Nah. He threw one punch then his buddy jumped in. We got them separated, but it's probably best if you get your friends outta here."

"I'll take care of it. Thanks."

"Sorry about that. You seem like nice guys, but it's more for your safety than anything else." The bouncer seemed genuinely apologetic.

"I understand completely."

"Let him go. They're goin'."

The other bouncers released Randy. Tom went to him while Jeff went to his brother.

"You're okay?" Tom asked

"Yeah... son of a bitch took a swing at Matt." Randy replied

"I heard. Let's talk in the car. Didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm cool. Pissed off, but cool." Tom could feel the angry vibe coming off Randy. He's felt the exact same way only recently.

"Shit happens, Orton. Assuming Ted and Cody haven't driven away, let's blow this place. I'm sure we got some liquor left in the limo." Jeff added

The four wrestlers returned to their car, which was still in the parking lot.

"Cody? Ted? Randy stuck his head inside. Legacy was still naked, but asleep in each other's arms.

"Party-poopers." Randy grumbled "So, what now?"

Jeff looked at Tom. "I don't wanna kill your buzz, but Jeff and I have stuff to do tomorrow. Maybe we could call it a night."

"You sure?"

Jeff agreed, stifling a (fake?) yawn. "I wish we didn't."

"I got nothin' to do if you wanna cruise around after we drop these two off." Matt added

"What about Cody and Ted?" Randy asked "I don't like the idea of leaving them somewhere."

Tom looked at Jeff. A thought, but he wanted to be sure Jeff was okay with it. He whispered something in his ear. Jeff scoffed, but nodded.

"Jeff and I'll let 'em sleep it off at our place." Tom offered "You bought dinner... at least I can take care of the leftovers."

The limo arrived at the Tom and Jeff's home. Why they bought a house in Chicago, I'll never know. It was pitch black outside... not even the moon was shining, so they didn't bother to dress Cody or Ted before carrying them inside and up to the spare bedroom.

"We'll get them up before we leave." Tom promised "Thanks for dinner and everything."

"I enjoyed tonight, even though it ended a little badly. You'll have to tell me the whole story sometime." Tom said

"Take care of my boys." Randy waved as he and Matt headed back into the car.

"Np prob. 'Night, Matty." Tom and Jeff went into the house.

"That was perfect." Jeff said

"I know. Let's hope it works." Tom said "Now, off to bed."

"But Imma not tired..." Jeff protested

"Did I anything about sleeping?" Tom winked

"Oooh..." Jeff bounded up the stairs, followed by Tom.

Meanwhile, Matt and Randy were drinking the last bottle of wine in the limo's bar.

"Now that we are alone, I think we need to talk." Randy felt a little more comfortable without the rest of their respective "stables".

"I didn't say anything to that guy, I swear. He just punched me." Matt was horrified that Randy thought he was trying to do something he wasn't. "Or to that whore he was with, either!"

"Matt, calm down." Randy sighed "I meant in the limo earlier."

"Oh." Matt looked at his hands.

"Don't take this wrong, but this is my first serious attempt at a male-male relationship. I dunno what'd you heard when you were on RAW, but I'm not a bed-hopper. If I decide to go for this with you, I won't be pushed into anything physical before I feel I'm ready. If that doesn't work for you, then maybe we should remain co-workers."

Matt swallowed hard.

"Randy, I can live with that." Matt said "I want this relationship to work and if that means my hand is the only sex I'll have until you're ready, then I'm willing to do that."

"Then I think this is the start of something special." Randy pulled out the almost empty bottle and filled their glasses. "One more toast... to our future."

"To our future." Matt echoed

TBC

_So Randy wants to take things slowly... I wonder if that'll work?_


	10. Ten Little Indians

Ten Little Indians

"Adam, that was the most incredible sex I ever had." Jay basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. While Adam's member was not nearly as big as Matt's, he more than made up for it with his staying power as well as his ability to make Jay feel good at the same time. "I wish we'd done this a long time ago."

"Me too." Adam was still catching his breath. Thanks to the cock ring, Adam had three orgasms before finally shooting a huge wad into his partner. "I hope I more than made up for it."

"That was a lot more intense than any time I'd been with Matt." Jay replied

Adam's smile darkened. "Now why would you ruin the mood by mentioning him?" He asked

"Sorry." Jay's face clouded "He's with Randy now... why would I want him back?" Locker-room gossip worked fast.

"There you go, talking about the past again. If you're just using me as sloppy seconds since you can't have Matt, then maybe we should forget about trying to have a relationship." Adam suddenly became a little distant.

"Adam, I..." Jay was at a loss for words.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Adam asked

"Yeah, but I can take a later one."

"You should go. You know how Tom is about his guys showin' up on time." The cold Adam was back.

"Fine." Jay replied, gathering his clothes from the floor and slowly getting dressed, hoping that Adam would change his mind. "Addy, I'm sorry. I'll never mention him again if that's what you want."

"I'm a competitor, Jay, you know that. But there's no way I'm competing with Matt for you. If you want to try to get him back, then fine. But don't expect me to go along with you." Adam rolled over.

"Adam, I love you." Jay stammered. How could something so right have gone so wrong so fast? He ran out of the house and just made it to the car before the tears started.

That is why, instead of "How was your night?", Tom was greeted by "Jay's in your office and he looks like shit."

Tom rolled his eyes. He had a good idea of what was up already. So much for his theory that the same-sex couples in the company had a lot less drama in their lives.

"Okay, Jay, you wanna tell me what you and Addy fought about this time?"

Jay really did look like shit. Red-eyed, whether from lack of sleep of crying it was hard to tell, hair a scarecrow, and he needed a shower.

"All I said was that his loving was more intense than Matt's, and he accused me of using him to get Matt back." Jay sighed

Tom frowned. Leave it to Adam to do something like that.

"Do you want me to talk to him... try to straighten this out?"

"Would you? He doesn't seem to wanna talk to me." Jay sniffled loudly. Tom passed him a box of tissues.

"You got a title defense against Kozlov tonight." Tom replied "I can't have you going out there looking like this. What's his number?"

"Here."

"Leave it to me. Grab a shower or something... you stink." Tom waved Jay from the room. "And if this works, I want ten percent."

"How about I let you watch me jerk off?" Jay offered

"How about you shower and let me take care of this for you?"

Jay left, closing the door behind him. Tom took several deep breaths. He did not want to go into this angry because the last thing he needed was to screw this up beyond repair, and have Jay then decide to try to reconcile with Matt. Things were finally going Matt's way.

"Hi... Judy? Yeah, it's Tom Hardy calling... your son wouldn't be around by any chance would he?" Tom drummed his fingers on his desk while he waited.

"Hey, Tommy, what's goin' on in?" Adam finally picked up the end.

"I could ask you the same question." Tom replied "My champion's in bad shape."

"Oh." Adam replied "How'd you find out?"

"Dude, I run this brand. Zack Ryder can't fart in Sheboygan and I won't know within an hour." Tom responded "Jay's a real mess. What the hell happened? He said something about you got a little defensive when Matt was mentioned."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Not really. Matt and Randy are quite happy together. You don't have anything to worry about." Tom tapped his pen against his forehead. So far, so good.

"I don't?" Adam demanded "He's already gone and told everyone about us."

"He has?" Tom thought aloud.

"Well, if you know..."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions, Edge. Jay came to me because he trusts me. Plus, I've been there. A lotta guys haven't." Tom responded "I'm not butting in, but when someone's personal life could possibly have an effect on his in-ring performance, then I have to do something."

"Like what?" Adam demanded

"Like tell you that Jay loves you and no one else. If you can't see that, then maybe history is doomed to repeat itself again. I am giving him the next few days off. I want you to talk to him. An apology might be a good idea." Tom suggested "And if you're a good boy, I might be able to make it worth your while."

"How?"

"Would you like to spend more time with Jay... maybe see where this thing can go?" Tom asked "I've heard you'd asked for a trade."

"Vince won't pull me off RAW." Adam replied "He told me so."

"You keep your end of the bargain and I'll do everything I can." Tom promised "Call Jay in ten minutes and I expect to have a happy champion before he goes out there tonight."

"Tom? You're on in five minutes." Heyman knocked on his door.

"I gott split, Adam. Just work this out please. You want this relationship to work as much as I do and I promise you I will do everything I can to help you out."

"You're right Tom... thank-you."

Fighting back nerves, Tom walked to the gorilla position.

"Hello... what do you want Adam?" Apparently, ten minutes passes a lot faster when you're sitting on your couch than in the real world.

Wishing he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation, Tom hurried to the gorilla position and waited. Tonight was the final episode of the "Abraham Washington Show".

"Welcome to the Abraham Washington Show... my guest this week says he has an important announcement... he is our General Manager, Tom Hardy!"

Not only did he have an 'important announcement', but Tom was also debuting his new entrance theme. It wasn't exactly a new tune, but it was the first time he'd used it. It was called "Go Insane" and it fit the craziness that was Tom's life.

"Well, Mistah Hardy, how are things in the GM's office?" Pleasantries aside, Abraham got down to business.

"Things are good, Mister Washington." Tom answered

"How's your husband... I mean your brother doin'?"

"Jeff's fine."

"Isn't it weird being married to your bro?" Abraham asked "I mean, that makes Matt your bro and your bro-in-law..."

"What's your point?" Tom demanded

"Nothing. I'm just playin' witcha. Anyway, you've made a lot of changes in ECW since you took over. What do you think has been your best decision so far? Other than telling Dreamer to stop going to the all-night buffets?"

Tom smirked. Boy was Abe gonna be in for a shock.

"And it looks like you could probably lay off the fifth course as well." Washington erupted into laughter.

"Watch it Brillo-head." Tom had not come out here to trade insults, but if Abe wanted to provoke him, he was more than willing to trade barbs with him.

"Why you have to hate like that? I was just jokin'."

"I have made very few bad decisions since I took over. One of them, I intend to fix tonight. I have the ratings for the past four weeks of ECW by quarter-hour and I studied them very closely. Y'know, to see if I could figure out how to improve the show."

"So you got my suggestion about Christian having the perfect face for radio?"

"Yeah... it was quite useful. There was no toilet paper in my bathroom." Tom mock-guffawed, slapping his thighs. "I must remember that one. But seriously... one thing stands out in my research. At first I thought it was coincidence, but then I watched the shows segment by segment and I realized that every time you come on the air, we lose between ten and twenty percent of our audience."

"Hey, I can explain that. I'm just getting into the rhythm of this hostin' thing." Abraham tugged at his tie nervously.

"Yeah, Arsenio Hall you ain't." Tom answered "I'm hoping you have other talents, because the Abraham Washington show is officially cancelled. Guys, get this crap outta my ring."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Washington shouted while production rew removed his set.

"Go change. I may still have a use for ya." Tom replied

"Huh?"

"Tonight, you're making your debut. It will be against... Ezekiel Jackson!"

Washington fumed. "You're kidding'."

"No, I'm not... as my song says, 'there are two kinds of people in this world... winners and losers'. I'm a winner, so you know what that makes you."

To cheers, Tom exited the ring. Washington stood there in shock. He was still standing there when Tom reached the entrance.

"Damn, if you're just gonna stand there, I'll start the match right now." Tom said

If Washington looked pale before, then he turned green when Jackson's music began.

"I hope that gets some ratings." Tom walked backstage.

"Great job." Dreamer stopped him in the hall. "It's about time someone shut his ass up."

"If there's anything left after Zeke's finished, you can have him next week." Tom laughed

"Cool." Dreamer returned to his pre-match stretches. Nothing big for him tonight. Just a squash match against a jobber.

"Have fun." Tom cast a quick peek at a monitor. Washington was getting thrown around like a rag doll. With a small chuckle, Tom went into his office, where to his surprise Christian was waiting. He looked, sounded, and most of all smelled better.

"How'd it go?"

The fact that Christian replied with a hug explained it.

"I don't know what you did, but it worked. Adam apologized. He never says he's sorry for anything." Christian babbled "I owe you big time."

"Just making sure my champion is in top form." Tom replied "Now I expect a good show."

"Yes sir... uhm, about what I said earlier..." Jay blushed

"You mean letting me watch you pleasure yourself? I won't hold you to it." Tom answered "But I do need a favor?"

"You name it."

"Can you start the Peep Show up again? At least it got ratings." Tom asked

"No problem, dude."

Tom smiled.. at least something was working out, even though he had a motive for this. After the hours he'd put in getting Matt and Randy together, he did not want Matt bailing if he knew that Jay was available again. One reason... Jay fucks on his first date, second date, any date. He did get around to watching the Christian-Kozlov main event and Jay definitely looked a lot happier than he did earlier in the evening.

"Heyman!" Tom ran to the door, pulling it open.

Paul looked over, a little shocked, with a what did I do now expression?

"Yeah, boss?" He stuck his skullet-wearing head through the door.

"What's the story on the unifieds?" he asked

"Y2J and and show vs. Cryme Time at the PPV, but 'til then it's just a lot of jawing." Paul answered

"Perfect. I got an idea. One of my guys has been sitting on the shelf for a bit and I need to get some of the rust off him." Tom answered

"What can I do?"

"Until I clear this with production, nothing. But you know me, I got an ace up my sleeve."

Monday Night Raw...

"We are gonna go through Cryme Time like nothing." Chris Jericho was in the middle of yes another bit of self-promotion, Big Show beside him looking like a constipated penguin in his three piece suit. "Because we are the very best. There isn't a tag-team that can touch us."

"We are the biggest, we are the baddest, and we are the best thing to happen to the tag-team division ever. Nobody can stop us..."

The opening strains of "Go Insane" interrupted Show. The crowd, at least those who watched ECW, cheered when Tom appeared at the top of the set. He looked officious, incredulous, and confused. He waited for his theme to die down before he spoke.

"Forgive me for breaking up this little love-in, but I was in the back having a cup of coffee when I couldn't help hearing you. At first I thought I must be going senile 'coz I coulda sworn you just said that nobody could stop you. I seem to recall getting those belts from ya once before Jericho..."

"Listen up, Junior. Everyone here knows that you stole these titles the first time and I guarantee that it will never happen again!" Chris pounded the belts for emphasis.

"Wanna put your money where your ego is, jackass?" Tom asked

"This time I'm ready for you. We're not defending our titles here." Chris answered

"I didn't expect you to. " Tom shrugged "But the challenge has been made and accepted by the championship committee."

Jericho kicked the ropes. "This is unfair!" He shouted. Big Show grimaced, flexing his gigantic hands.

"Chris, you don't play poker, do you?" Tom asked

"What's that got to do with anything, assclown?"

"If you had been smart, you would've called my bluff. One-half of my team isn't here tonight, so all you had to is accept for tonight and you would've had no problems. But, I guess I'll see you at Smackdown!"

"Smackdown! Wait a minute! You have no authority!" Chris spat

"My thinking is this. Since those belts are held by a member of the Raw and Smackdown brands, why can't I put together a Smackdown-ECW team? I'll see you Friday."

Tom's theme started up again and he walked backstage, leaving the tag champs to stew.

Backstage, he was met by Jeff, the ECW half of the team.

"Tommy, you did it!" Jeff hugged him.

"Only problem is I haven't asked him yet." Tom smiled

"Who?"

"Your tag team partner. No offense Jeff, but this guy has a history with you and I'm not sure that he'll be willing to put everything aside for this." Tom answered

"Who is it?" Jeff asked

"Let me ask him first." Tom put his arm across Jeff's shoulders.

"What if he says no?"

"Jeff, I always have a backup plan." Tom stated

Thursday night...

At promptly seven p.m., Randy pulled up to Matt's North Carolina house. Their first triple date had gone so well, that Matt quickly agreed to go out with him again, but just the two of them this time.

"Evening Matt." As he had the previous time, Randy brought a red rose for his date.

"Hi, Randy."

They kissed briefly at the door. Randy was always the gentlemen, holding the car door for Matt. No limo this time, though.

"Where are we goin'?" Matt asked

"It's a surprise." Randy replied

"With you, it always is." Matt leaned back to enjoy the ride.

Randy drove them out into the middle of nowhere, which in North Carolina applies to most of the state. He pulled off the road next to a huge cornfield.

"Randy, I dunno 'bout you, but I'm not dressed to pick crops." Matt answered

"That's what I like about you, Hardy. You've got a wicked sense of humor." Randy answered

Leaving the car on the side of the road, Randy climbed over the fence and started walked through the rows of corn.

"I was being serious." Matt shrugged, but followed close behind.

Randy zigged and zagged through the stalks until he came to a small clearing cut right in the middle of it.

"Where did you get to..." Matt pushed through and came to a dead stop. "Holy sh...."

A twenty foot square had been cut out. There was enough room for a table, two chairs, and a side table with a small Hibachi grill to one side.

"I hope you like this."

It was like dining in a five-star restaurant, only without the actual building. The weather was perfect for one, the food exquisite, and the wine flowed freely.

"Enjoying your Chateaubriand?" Randy asked

"Takes just like steak to me." Matt replied

"You can take the Hardy out of the sticks, but not the sticks out of the Hardy." Randy laughed "I see I will have to bring a little culture into your life."

"Sorry... Jeff's the gourmet in the family." Matt apologized, washing down the 'steak" with mouthfuls of wine.

"This happens to be the finest cut of beef available. Less than two percent of all meat can be called this and you're eating it." Randy replied

"Orton, you may be rollin' in dough, but you gotta stop spendin' so much on me. You're makin' me feel guilty." Matt said

"Matt. After our first date, I realized something had happened that I never expected to. At least not so soon." He reached across the table and grabbed Matt's hands in his. The candlelight cast soft shadows on his face, making it all the more romantic. "I never thought I'd be sayin' this, but Matthew Moore Hardy, I have fallen madly in love with you."

Matt swallowed. His dreams were coming true right before his eyes. Nothing could've ruined this moment. Well, maybe almost nothing.

Beep... beep... beep... Matt had set his phone on vibrate only, but now there was a message.

"What was that?" Randy asked

"My phone... I'll call whoever it is back. As you were saying..." Matt looked deep into Randy's eyes, hoping that eventually he'd be able to prove that he loved him as much as he was being loved.

"Must still be on his date with Orton." Tom shrugged, leaving the briefest of messages.

"Matty?" Jeff asked, bounding back with Skittles in his hands, and in his mouth.

"Yeah... you got enough for the trip?"

"If not, we'll stop." Jeff answered

"Let's go." Instead of flying, they were taking a leisurely drive to their next town. It was fifteen hours away, but sometimes it just felt good to drive down a deserted highway with the wind in their hair. This is why Tom insisted on only renting convertibles.

"So, are you gonna tell me who my partner might be?" They had barely pulled out of the parking lot before Jeff started pestering Tom.

"Are you gonna ruin the entire trip by askin'?" Tom reversed

"No... just until you tell me... Skittle?" Jeff must've really wanted to know if he was bribing Tom with fruity candy.

"Jeffers, I haven't even asked him yet. I'll give you a hint as to who I'm thinking of... he's a former champion... and you and I have both had matches against him."

Jeff thought. "I got it... Bunny!"

Tom looked over at Jeff and burst out laughing. "I said he!" Tom had to pull off the road to wipe his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "Bunny!" Tom was pounding the steering wheel hard with each laugh. "Wow, Jeff, that's a good one..."

"Why not?" Jeff asked "She's a former IC champion. We've both fought her..."

"Can you honestly picture Justin announcing her as your partner?"

"Well..."

"And his partner, from Cuddletown USA, weighing two and one half ounces, Bunny!" Tom impersonated the Smackdown announcer relatively accurately, which elicited giggles from Jeff.

"Okay, Tommy, you win... please tell me?" Jeff begged

"Come up with a serious guess and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong." Tom focused on the road ahead. Jeff chewed on his lip ring, a sign that he was thinking really hard. If Jeff was really on the ball, he'd start by thinking about the champions that Tom had faced in his career... it was a short list.

"You also got to think about who can counter Big Show?" Tom added

They drove along in silence for several miles. Tom was concentrating on his driving, when Jeff suddenly became very animated.

"Whatcha thinkin' little bro?" Tom asked

"Is it... Khali?" Jeff dared to hope.

"I've just gotta talk to Runjin Singh." Tom answered

"Tommy, I love you..." Jeff dropped a kiss on Tom. "Imma gonna be champ again... Imma gonna be champ..."

"Calm down. I said I haven't even asked him yet." Tom sighed. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's your turn to drive."

Jeff dozed off in the bucket seat, Bunny and Skittles close by. Tom ruffled his hair. "Good night my little champion."

Matt finally checked his message when Randy dropped him home. Well not right away. They had exchanged a little more than the kiss that had ended the first date. There had been a few tentative gropes between Randy and Matt, but it felt like Randy was trying to force himself to go further. Despite the fact that he was hard in seconds, Matt pulled away.

"Don't force yourself. I'm not goin' anywhere." Matt kissed Randy softly and exited the car.

"Matt, we will do something at some point." Randy said, sounding a little embarrassed at his nervousness.

"I can wait. I want this to work and going places that one of us isn't ready for is no good." Matt replied

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "I hear you're goin' back a little earlier than you expected."

"Yeah. They got something for me to do." Matt replied "Once I figure out my schedule, I'll call you."

"That'd be cool... 'night Diablo."

"Night Killer." Matt ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait to talk to his brothers.

Tom had just pulled into a gas station to use the can when Matt returned his call. Jeff had rushed in to buy more Skittles.

"Got my message, eh?"

"Yeah... sorry about missing the call, but our date was perfect." Matt went into detail about the setting, the food, the wine, everything.

"...and he said he's fallen madly in love with me."

"Congrats, I think you're gonna be happy. Is it true that you're comin' back this week?"

"I'll be at Smackdown on Friday." Matt replied

"Awesome, bro... I can't wait to see ya." Tom answered

"You got Jeffro a title shot I heard."

"I just gotta clear it with Khali... at least that's plan A." Tom answered "You wanna talk to Jeff... he just comin' out of the store and I really gotta pee."

"Sure."

Tom handed the phone to Jeff. "It's Matty..." he said, running into the store to go.

While Jeff talked to Matt, Tom made another call from the pay phone. "Two words... plan B."

TBC

_Things seem to be working out for everyone... time to get back to some good ole drama!_


	11. Eleven Men Out

Eleven Men Out

"Thank God for Plan B."

Tom's meeting with Runjin Singh and Khali had not gone as well as he'd hoped. While Khali had been thrilled with the offer, he was more interested in dishing out punishment to Kane. At least that's what Runjin said. Tom did not speak Khali's dialect, so for all he knew, Khali could have said "No chance in hell, you incestuous faggot!"

Now, if Plan B didn't work, there was always plan C. What plan C was Tom had not the foggiest notion, so he prayed that his second choice would agree to it.

"I hear you wanted to talk to me."

"I know this is short notice, but are you interested in teaming with Jeff Hardy tonight?" Tom asked

"I guess. Where is he?"

"C'mon, he's waiting for me."

They ran to the men's change room where Jeff was pacing back and forth. "Bad news, Rainbow... Khali had to decline, but I found you a partner... I'll leave you two to work it out."

"Please God, let this partnership work." Tom prayed "Mom, if you have any influence, I could use a little divine intervention down here."

"So, I heard Khali wouldn't do it." Tom suddenly found himself face-to-chest with one-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions.

"How's the weather up there?" Tom asked "I guess some sound really does reach that altitude."

"What did you say?" Show stooped down to Tom's level.

"I found Jeff a suitable replacement." Tom answered "And you've gotta stop eating garlic... whew!"

"Arghhh!" Show raised his ginormous hand.

"Whatever." Tom yawned "I gotta make an appearance. Have fun tonight."

"I know... Jericho's already yapping it up in the ring." Paul's fat thumb obscured most of the view of the nearest monitor.

"Right... I gotta go insane." Tom replied, sprinting for the gorilla position.

"... and it looks like Khali made a smart decision when he decided not to accept the challenge to take on the most awesome tag team in the WWE today!" Jericho said "So it looks like Jeff Hardy came all the way out here for nothing..."

The entrance music of Jeff Hardy interrupted Chris, but it was not just Jeff who appeared. Tom stood beside him, dressed in his classic outfit. It almost looked like he'd come to wrestle, and not as the General Manager of ECW.

Jeff's dancing put aside, they strutted down to the ring with a purpose.

"Well, Christina, how ya doin'?" Tom slapped Chris on the back.

"A lot better than you two jerkwads." Jericho answered "It looks like it's gonna be a handicap match tonight. Or are you Jeff's mystery partner?"

"Well, Jeff could do worse... I am a former Intercontinental champion... I've beaten Khali, I came within a second of being the World Heavyweight Champion... I'd be more than willing to help my boo become a nine-time Tag Team Champion." Tom answered

"Your 'boo'?" Jericho broke into gales of laughter. "Oh yeah, you fags are married!"

Tom chuckled. Jeff seemed a little disgusted by Chris' remark.

"Yeah we are. There is one other thing these two fags are good at..."

"Lemme guess, head?" Jericho doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Okay, two things." Tom quickly added. "Though I was thinking more along the lines of kicking your ass right here right now!"

Show's music quickly put a stop to that idea. Though the words discretion and Jeff Hardy rarely went together, both he and Tom left the ring before they became choke slam statistics.

"Just as I thought... all talk and no action!" Jericho scoffed while Big Show waved them to return.

Jeff whispered something to Tom. "Okay." Tom grabbed a mic from the timekeeper's table.

"You want action... how about we have that title match right now?" Tom demanded "Jeff's partner is here. I can bring him out."

"Whatever, jerky. I'm still surprised you found someone who gives a hill of crap about Jeff enough to agree to do this." Jericho stated

"We did..." Tom whispered to the ring announcer.

"And ladies and gentlemen, his tag-team partner... weighing in at two hundred thirty-six pounds... Matt Hardy!"

The screams were deafening when Matt's entrance music began. They waited, wondering if this was a joke. Even Jericho and Show seemed to take it that way until the man himself... the Sensei of Mattitude, the Angelic Diablo, version 1.0, or whatever his current gimmick is, came out.

It's always amazing watching the WWE universe's reaction to a returning wrestler. He could be the most hated man in the company, but take him away for a few months, and he gets bigger pops than most of the face talent.

"Jeff, I really am surprised that you didn't think of Matt before Khali." Tom shouted over the crowd noise. "He's a former champion... we've both fought him..."

Jeff winked. He'd actually thought of Matt first, but he had thought that Matt was still on reserve, and he didn't want to spoil Tom thinking he'd one-upped the Enigma.

It was the Matt Hardy of old who came down to the ring... he still wore the stupid tights.

"Must buy him cargo pants." Tom muttered "Immediately."

Matt and Jeff hugged when they met at ringside. "Thanks for the opportunity." Matt whispered when he hugged Tom.

"You're welcome, but that's all it is... the titles aren't changing hands." Tom may have been able to get Matt into the match, but even he wasn't powerful enough to rewrite the Cryme Time storyline.

"Whatever... I think the fans are just happy to see Team Extreme back together." Matt answered

"I know I am." Tom took a seat at the commentator's table next to J.R. and Todd.

"It looks like you pulled a fast one on the Unified tag champs." Grisham was really good at stating the obvious.

"Yeah. One thing about Tom Hardy... he always comes prepared. It was supposed to be Khali and Jeff, but I guess Kane had other ideas about that." Tom answered

Matt started out against Jericho, who targeted Matt's abdomen. Several chops and kicks and Matt was down on one knee, in obvious pain.

"Looks like Jericho's going right to work on Matt."

"I never said Y2J was stupid. He knows what he needs to do to keep these titles." Tom added "And if he can't do it, I'm sure Show will find a way."

Jericho tagged in Big Show, who continued the attack on Matt's lower torso. With each punch, Matt screamed in agony.

"If Matt doesn't tag soon, this match will be over faster than a hiccup!" JR said "I'm surprised Jeff didn't start things off."

"Me too." Tom said "They've only got one shot at this so I hope they know what they're doing..."

"How's that feel, Matt?" Show had his enormous arms wrapped around Matt and he was squeezing the life out of him. "Make you wish you'd stayed in bed, huh?"

Matt poked Show in the eye.

"That's one way to break a giant bear hug." Grisham said

"Now he just needs to make a tag."

Matt scrambled to the corner, but Show grabbed his near leg. Matt hopped while Show taunted him.

"Nuh-uh?" Show took his attention away from Matt for one second when he looked to tag Jericho back in. This was a break for Team Extreme. Matt spun-kicked Show with his good foot. While it didn't do much to hurt the big man, it allowed Matt enough time to tag in his brother. Show also tagged out.

"Looks like the Big Show might have made a big mistake." Tom watched Jeff and Y2J trade blows. (And not in a homosexual way that's for sure.)

Both Chris and Jeff were flying across the ring, executing one high-risk move after another, some with success and some crashing and burning. The Big Show soon slowed things down, blind tagging into the match and clotheslining Jeff to the mat.

"Once again, Big Show shows why he can be one of the most dominant men in the sport." JR shouted "Hardy's in a world of trouble."

Show pulled Jeff to his feet and tagged Jericho back in.

"Say what you will about this team, they do work well together." Grisham added.

Jericho slammed Jeff to the canvas then hit the ropes for his lionsault. At the last second, Jeff got his knees up. All the breath rushed out of Chris and he rolled around, clutching his ribs.

"Tag, little bro!" Matt stretched against the ropes, reaching for Jeff's arm.

Jeff scrambled across the ring and tagged Matt in. He flew across the ring, getting to Chris before he could tag in Show. He put him down on the mat with a side effect, then hit Show with his right hand.

"Uh-oh... Matt's askin' for it. He shouldn't get him riled up."

Even Tom had to agree with Grisham's assessment, especially when Show laughed the punch off and grabbed Matt by his hair.

Jericho ran at Matt, attempting a body block, but Matt moved just enough so that Show took most of the momentum from Chris, falling off the apron and against the announce table.

"Looks like Show was a little slow." Tom said and immediately regretted it when Show reached across and wrapped his massive paw around Tom's throat.

"Hey, come on, leave him alone." JR pleaded. Show dragged Tom across the table by his neck. "You think that was funny?" he asked "This is funny!"

By one hand, Show lifted Tom into the air. Just as he was about to slam him onto either the floor or through the commentator's table, Jeff came to the rescue, slingshotting over the ropes. His help was a little ill-timed as Show turned and grabbed Jeff with his other hand. He now had two Hardys high in the air. He grinned evilly as he prepared to simultaneously choke slam them both. The referee jumped from the ring and stood between Show and the table, imploring, and sometimes threatening him if he did what he wanted to do.

In the ring, Jericho and Matt were hitting each other with everything they could within the rules, but that soon changed once the referee was out of position. Chris hit Matt in the testicles with a closed fist, ticking off not only the fans at ringside, but a certain Legend-Killer. He'd hoped to use that part of Matt's anatomy in the future. Matt dropped to the mat and Jericho looked to use one of the title belts to his advantage. He draped the strap across Matt's chest and hit the ropes, preparing to lionsault the title belt into Matt's injured side. At the last moment, Matt rolled out of the way. Jericho saw that he wasn't going to land the move, and he also adjusted mid-flight so he'd land on his feet. He landed and Matt hit another Side Effect right onto the title belt.

Matt covered Chris, but the referee was still trying to get Show to release the other two Hardys. Seeing that the count wasn't going to be made, Matt rolled out of the ring and crept up on Show, who was still shaking Jeff and Tom violently. Why he didn't just do his move and get it over with? His Show-boating (like the pun?) was going to cost him. Going low, Matt drove his shoulder into Paul's knee. The giant went down like a house of cards, dropping both Jeff and Tom in the process.

The referee rolled back into the ring, followed by Matt, who covered Jericho again. But the break while Matt was outside the ring was enough and Chris kicked out at two.

"It's a good thing you don't work for me." Tom yelled at Show as he abandoned his commentary duties and retreated to the Hardyz' corner. "You'd be jobbing for the rest of your career."

"You!" Show gave chase. Tom ran as fast as he could, followed by the plodding mastodon.

Tom ran around the corner and found safety. When Show came around, Jeff was waiting and hit a standing poetry in motion to Paul. He caught Jeff and probably would have launched him into the nosebleed section if his knee wasn't still sore from Matt's early attack.

Jeff's impetus carried Show onto his butt and Jeff pounded away at Paul. Once again the referee jumped out of the ring to separate the two and again Jericho tried a dirty trick to gain the upper hand.

While the referee walked Show back to his corner, Jeff climbed the top rope. Jericho was too busy staring at Matt to notice Jeff until too late. He flew, catching Chris with a perfect Whisper in the Wind then going back to his corner. Matt waited. Jericho got to his feet, but Matt pounced. Quick as a cat, he hit him with the Twist of Fate, then tagged Jeff in, who flew with another Swanton.

Jeff covered Chris.

"One... two..." Big Show broke up the count with a kick to the back of Jeff's head.

The referee had just about enough of Big Show's bullshit. He got right in the Big Man's face and started yelling at him. Paul just held up his hands like "What'd I do?"

"Get back in your fuckin' corner before I DQ you."

"Whatever. Go ahead, DQ me. What do I care?" Big Show seemed to care more about arguing with the referee than his duty as one-half of the unified Tag champions. Jericho was getting angry. So angry that when Jeff missed a move and he was able to tag, Jericho tagged him right across the face.

"Get your ass in there and do your job!" He shouted "Assclown!"

Paul climbed over the ropes and raised his hand, the signal for his choke slam.

"Jeffro! Look out!" Matt warned his brother, but it was to no avail. Jeff was raised high and this time, Matt couldn't stop the result. Jeff crashed to the mat, and show grinned evilly.

He took a step back. It looked like he was waiting for Jeff to rise so he could do it again, but Chris changed that idea by blind tagging back in and covering Jeff. Now Show was mad. He grabbed Chris' leg and pulled him off Jeff, to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded "I'm the captain of this team. You do what I tell you." Chris covered Jeff again and again Show pulled him away.

Chris and Paul started arguing. This allowed Jeff to get up the energy to tag in. Well, maybe it had something to do with Tom rolling Skittles across the canvas.

"Ooh... Skittle..." Jeff's tongue lapped up one, then another, then another, and another. Like Popeye and his spinach, Jeff miraculously recovered and tagged Matt.

Using every bit of energy, Matt propelled himself at the arguing duo, bouncing Chris into Show, who fell into the ropes, getting tied up in the progress.

Chris staggered backwards and Matt, using a handful of tights, schoolboy rolled him. After two, Chris rolled his shoulder. At least that's what was supposed to happen. When Chris hit Show, his skull bounced off Paul's chin, making his head spin and his ears ring. He didn't hear the first count of referee Jack Doan. What he thought was one was actually two, and...

"..three?" Doan looked confused until he heard two words from the back. "Count it!"

Paul was still strung up in the ropes.

"Here are your winners... and the new Unified Tag Team Champions... the Hardy Boyz!"

The place went berserk. Jericho argued with the referee, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't the ref's fault that Chris fucked up the ending and he was telling him this with no sugar-coating of it.

"Damn you!" Jericho lunged at the ref, who high-tailed it from the ring, Y2J in hot pursuit. Show, a little unsure of what had just happened, followed once he'd been freed from the cables.

If the former champs were confused, then the new champs and their entourage was even more shocked.

"I thought you said we didn't get the straps?" Jeff asked Tom.

"Something's fucked." Tom replied "Just enjoy the moment."

Matt and Jeff climbed the turnbuckles, music blaring. Tom stood on the bottom rope between them, alternating Mattitude and Gunz hand signals as his brothers played to the crowd. He did not want to leave the ring, not because there was a lot more program to come but because he was dreading the fallout.

Matt and Jeff seemed to have the same feelings, so they took a lot longer to go backstage, glad-handing the fans, celebrating with hugs on the ramp, but even that could go on for only so long.

"Great match..."

"Vince wants to see us, right?" Jeff whispered

"Yeah... all three of you... now."

"Vince's gonna be pissed." Matt lamented

"Why? It's not our fault that Jericho missed his spot." Tom answered "You saw the referee's reaction. We did nothing wrong."

The trio walked into Vince's private office where Jericho and Show were already waiting along with Mr. McMahon.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Matt and Jeff, but this does present a problem." Vince gestured for everyone to take seats.

"Damn straight." Jericho shouted

"Chris, calm down. I told you we would work this out." Vince held up his hand for Y2J to shut his pie-hole."Before anyone gets the wrong idea, I'm not blaming anyone for this. Mistakes happen... spots get missed... but we have to think about the big picture. It has already been advertised for Cryme Time to challenge for these titles at Summerslam."

"Yeah, we know." Jeff sad a little sadly. It looked like their ninth title reign was going to be a short one.

"We can go two ways. We can either have you drop the titles back to Jericho and Show next week or we can make the match a triple threat." Vince responded "What do you want to do?"

"May I say somethin'?" Tom spoke up. "I don't know if this is my place, but I had other plans for Jeff at Summerslam. It would make things easier if the Hardyz lost the titles beforehand."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Matt piped up. Not the best thing to say considering that the man making the decision still harbored ill-feelings toward him.

"I'll humor you." Vince answered. "What do you want to do?"

Vince's attitude immediately reminded Matt of being called into the principal's office. "I'd rather lose the titles sooner than later because I am sure that Smackdown's got something for me."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Vince replied "The Smackdown title picture is pretty tight right now."

"Oh." Matt said, a little downtrodden.

"Harsh, Mr. McMahon." Tom interjected, patting Matt on the back.

"I'm being honest, Hardy. We weren't expecting Matt to return this soon so we have nothing for him. I'm not even sure if we have any TV spots." Vince responded

"In that case, I'll take him to ECW with me." Tom offered "I got a couple teams that wouldn't mind some air time... I'm sure team Extreme wouldn't mind."

Vince hesitated. "Well..."

"The 'E' does stand for Extreme, Vince." Jeff added

"I think the most important thing is when do we get our titles back?" As always, Jericho had to make himself the center of the discussion.

"How about next week?" Vince asked "That'll give the Boyz a week to celebrate."

"That's more than fair." Jericho was brown-nosing again.

"Works for us." Tom said

"Good... that's settled." Vince seemed happy. "Now get outta my office."

In the hall, the new tag champs were stopped for a couple sound bites for WWE-dot-com. It was kinda funny to see Matt and Jeff, two of the most charismatic and eloquent superstars in the WWE, try to come up with something on the spot. It took a few takes, but eventually it was wrapped.

"I'm shocked that they didn't ask you what you were gonna do now that you were champs?" Tom asked

"They did, but they couldn't use our answers. I told them I was gonna fuck my boyfriend." Matt joked

"Does Randy know?" The speed at which their relationship was progressing made this comment a little out of place.

"That's why I couldn't use it." Matt smiled "I am gonna call him and talk dirty for a bit." He slipped away to find a quiet place.

"And lemme guess... you were goin' to Disneyland?" Tom raised his eyebrow.

"Nah, I was gonna fuck my husband." Jeff replied

"Jeffers, you don't have to be champion to do that." Tom stated

"I know." Jeff giggled

"Just so you understand." Tom grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him into the dark recesses of the arena where he spent the rest of the evening taking Jeff to heaven.

"I'll be right back. I have one little piece of business to take care of." Vince stated.

He wandered the hallway until he accidentally ran into Matt, who was in a real good mood.

"Hiya, Mr. McMahon... what do you want?" Something in Vince confused him. Maybe it was the glazed look, or the lustful expression, or the boner in his pants, but Matt soon realized that congratulations were not on Vince's agenda.

"I gave you those belts. The least you can do is make it up to me." Vince groaned, reaching for Matt's face. Matt flinched.

"Vince, it is over between the two of us." Matt said

"Matt, it isn't over until I say so." Vince said, eerily calm. "You can threaten me all you want, but I hold the cards. I will make you mine again, just you wait."

Laughing creepily, Vince strolled away. At the end of the hall, Vince turned and blew Matt a kiss.

All the happiness from earlier that night disappeared.

"Heya, bro... ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah..." Matt sighed

"What's wrong, bro?" Tom asked

"Everything." Matt gasped, staring blankly down the corridor. "My life is over."

TBC

_There was way too much good feelings in the last chapters... time for some old-fashioned angst!_


	12. Twelve O'clock High

Twelve O'Clock High

"So, Mister Matthew Moore Hardy, are you gonna explain to me, Mister Jeffrey Nero Baker-Hardy, why your life is over?"

Matt didn't want to talk to them at the arena, didn't feeling like eating, and the thoughts of going out just made him nauseous. Jeff finally grabbed his brother by the ear, threw him into his rental car and drove him to an out of the way field where he parked, turned off the car, and folded his arms.

"Because we are not goin' anywhere until you tell me what's goin' on? Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, not this!" Jeff responded "Usually if Imma parking in a quiet spot, it so I can make out with Tom, not hafta deal with family problems."

His harsh words weren't helping ease Matt's reluctance to talk.

"C'mon, Matty... we don't keep stuff from each other very often. Fuck, you even broke down to me about Vince..." Jeff's eyes took on a faraway look. "Somethin' happened with Vince, didn't it?"

Matt sniffled, wiping inadvertent tears from his eyes. The more he told himself not to break down, the closer he came to it.

"Matty..." Jeff whispered "Please?"

"Vince won't let me go." Matt said between several tight breaths. "He told me that Imma be his again."

"Doesn't he know that you're with Randy?" Jeff patted Matt's neck for reassurance.

"This is Vince McMahon we're talking about! He doesn't care who he has to trample on. If he wants something, he gets it!" Matt shouted

"And unfortunately, that something happens to be my big brother." Jeff sighed

"No matter what I do, I'm fucked." Matt leaned back in the chair and allowed the tears to fall freely.

"No, Matty, you're not!" Jeff took his brother by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "You just can't do this by yourself. Imma help, and I'm sure Randy and Tom will do the same."

"I can't involve you in this." Matt answered "I'll handle this myself."

"Matt, you tried that once, remember bro?" Jeff was resolute. "Does Randy know that you had a thing with McMahon before you dated him?"

"Mm-hmm." Matt sniffed

"Brilliant. Then there will be no surprises when we tell him what Vince said." Jeff started the car up.

"Call him." Jeff ordered

"Who? Randy?" Matt asked

"Duh! Tell him to meet us at our hotel." Jeff said, batting Matt across the forehead.

Less than an hour later, Jeff pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

"I wonder if Randy's here yet?"

"I know someone who is." Matt gulped. A familiar limo was parked in the VIP area.

"Vince ain't gonna do anything here. Fuck it all if Linda hears about this." Jeff seemed calm and ready for action.

Like it was any other night, Matt and Jeff returned to Jeff's suite. Tom was waiting, as was Randy.

"We were starting to wonder about ya."

"Matt, you have nothing to worry about. I am not gonna let Vince get away with this even if I have to kick his head clear across the continent!" Randy answered

"Randy, I'm sorry I had to drag you into this." Matt looked on the verge of crying again.

"Babe, we're together now. I'm here for you no matter what." Randy quickly gathered Matt into his arms. This was a side of the Legend Killer very few people saw. "Just say the word, and I'll take care of Vinnie for you." Momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone in the room, Randy passionately kissed Matt.

"Ahem!" Tom cleared his throat.

Matt and Randy broke the kiss, a hint of redness coming to their cheeks.

"Sorry, bro." Matt wiped his eyes dry.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Matt. Just remember that we're not all like Jeff. Some of us don't need to see everybody else make out... anybody want a drink while we plot deviousness?" Tom gestured to an open 24 of beer.

"Mmm... beer!" Jeff moaned

"That's one yes. You two?"

"Sure... I can't drink too much. I gotta drive tonight." Randy accepted the alcohol from Tom.

"I think Matt's got a double bed in his room." Jeff blurted out.

"Jeffro, are you tryin' to get Matty and Randy to partake in activities of a sexual nature? Tsk-tsk!" Tom laughed

"Yeah, Jeffers. Not that it's any of your business, but Randy and I are taking things really slow." Matt replied "The only time Randy and I have done it is when I think of him while I jerk off."

"Ditto."

Matt and Randy looked at each other and smiled. "You think of me while you play with yourself... that's so sweet!" Matt cooed

"Uhh, guys, could we get back to the matter at hand?" Tom's face was getting hot. "Hearing about your sex lives, or lack of them, is doing nothing to help Matt right now."

"It's helping me." Jeff mumbled "Imma gettin' horny."

"Jeff, you're always horny." Matt retorted "Tom, I don't know how you manage to keep him happy."

"That's it... no more sex talk!" Tom stated "Any suggestions for dealing with Vince?"

"I said I'd kick him in the head." Randy repeated his earlier offer.

"We know. I was kinda hoping we could come up with something that wouldn't land any of us in jail." Tom answered

"Obviously Vince doesn't care about blackmail." Matt added

"Yeah... we could send the pictures to Linda, but ten bucks says she already knows." Jeff said

"That's where it gets tricky." Tom chewed on the neck of his bottle. "There isn't a lot we can do, threat-wise, to get our esteemed Chairman to leave Matt alone."

"Steal his ATM card?" Jeff suggested "Fill his car with Skittles?"

"Make a video of him gettin' busy with Bunny?"

"Hey! Bunny isn't like that!" Jeff protested "Unlike Lizard..."

"Watch it, Jeffers. Them's fighting words!" Tom pointed his bottle at Jeff.

"This is getting us nowhere." Randy interjected "Wait, I got it!" Randy's eyes lit up.

"Spill."

"The answer was right in front of us all along. What's the one thing Vince is more concerned about than anything...?

"Money..."

"Money..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Other than money?" Randy asked

The other three thought. "More money?" Jeff tentatively guessed.

"His image." Randy answered "How would it look if a powerful, married, CEO was caught in an illicit affair with one of his MALE employees? Stock prices would plummet."

"True, but how do we pull that off?" Tom asked

"Just come with me to Raw and you'll find out." Randy replied

"I meant how do we make it seem less like a shoot?" Tom repeated "You can call him out on TV all you want, but in order for this to work, it's gotta seem believable."

"Don't worry, Tom. I've got it under control."

"I hope so." Tom slunk down in his chair. "'Coz we've got way too much on the line for it not to."

Matt arrived at Raw well ahead of anyone else, and alone which was the part of Randy's plan that he really hated. Well, that and the fact that he was supposed to proposition Vince, now that was just plain disgusting. But he trusted Randy; hopefully the Killer would live up to his reputation.

He knew that Vince would take the largest office available for his personal space. Mr. McMahon was so predictable that way.

"Mr. McMahon?" He opened the door. The chairman was at his desk, working on the final touches for the show.

"Matt... come in, close the door." Vince's attitude changed. He seemed genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon." Matt answered

"Did you think about what I said earlier?" The pleasantries lasted ten seconds before the Mr. McMahon that Matt was used to seeing returned.

"Yeah. I don't get how someone who's been married for as long as you have can want to throw it all away over someone like me." Matt said

"Matt, I think you're misreading the situation.. I'm quite happy with my marriage, but that doesn't mean I have to spend all my time at home." Vince answered

"But why me?" Matt swallowed "I mean, there are tons of divas who'd put out for you."

"Have your forgotten?" Vince smiled. It was a rather evil smile, but a smile all the same. "You were the one who came to me asking for a push. If you hadn't broken your hand at Backlash, you'd be Heavyweight Champion right now instead of a broken-down has been."

"But..." Matt was thankful that Randy had suggested the pocket tape recorder.

"Our agreement was that I'd give you a push and I did. A Wrestlemania victory is not something I give out to just anyone, especially a mid-carder like you. In exchange, you would provide certain services to me." Vince replied

"You never said I'd have to have sex with you." Matt shouted "I thought it was strictly business."

"Well, you should've thought again." Vince barked "I own you, Matt Hardy, and there is nothing you can do about it! Unless you want to have your first match back against the Undertaker, I would suggest you get over here and live up to your end of our arrangement."

Vince pushed his chair back. In a heartbeat, Matt knew what Vince was asking.

"This is sexual harassment..."

"Damn straight it is. Now get over here and start sucking like the good little southern boy you are!" Vince started unbuckling his belt.

"...and I won't do it!" Matt rose, determination covering his overly-tanned face.

"What did you say?" After all his years of running this fortune 500 company, Matt thought that someone saying no might've happened before.

"I said no, Vince. I may be southern, but down there no still means no." Matt replied

"Don't cross me, boy." Vince shouted "You know what happens to people who get in my way."

"It ain't gonna happen this time." Matt shouted "I am not gonna become another victim of your corruption. I may be gay, but I am not a whore!"

"Yes you are. And you always will be my little whore. Nothing can change that." Vince smiled smugly. "If you won't come to me, then I guess I'll just have to be a little more persuasive."

Matt was completely taken by surprise at Vince's agility. One second he was seated behind his desk, then next he had Matt's face in his and was pressing their lips together forcefully.

"Mr. McMahon... Vince... no!" Matt struggled against the iron grip of the chairman.

When he realized that what he consider being gentle wasn't going to work, Vince resorted to slapping Matt hard across the face.

"Speak when spoken to. Now, on your knees before I fire your sorry behind."

"Please, Vince, don't do this to me." Matt pleaded, tears rolling down his face. Where the hell was Randy?

"You brought it on yourself." Vince dropped his dress pants and briefs. "Now open wide."

Matt closed his eyes and prayed that this would end soon.

Where was Randy? Running behind, and at the worst possible time.

"Any luck?" Randy phoned Jeff.

"Nadda." Jeff replied "I hope we're not too late."

Stuck in a traffic jam, Randy was starting to panic. With every passing minute, his feelings of helplessness doubled.

"Hang in there, Matt. We're comin' as fast as we can."

Matt was losing his resolve. He could only take so much physical abuse before he broke. Vince was a master at abuse. He knew just how much to inflict and where to bend even the most strong-willed man to him. He was almost at the point where opening his mouth to Vince would be worth it.

"I always get what I want. Whether by coercion or sheer brute force, everyone bends to the will of Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

A bang on McMahon's office door interrupted them.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Vince shouted

"Mr. McMahon, we have a bit of a problem here." Jim Ross was standing outside the door.

"Deal with it yourself. You're in charge of talent relations." Vince turned back to Matt. "Are you gonna cooperate now or do I..."

The door suddenly exploded. JR had rammed it.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Although no explanation should be needed. Seeing the Chairman with his pants and underwear around his ankles standing over Matt, crying and bleeding, the situation should become clear.

"I said deal with it yourself." Vince repeated

"I don't know what the hell you're tryin' to prove, but just step away."

"Matt is mine. Nothing will change that. Unless you want to be fired again, get the hell out of my office."

"There are a few people who would disagree." JR replied, stepping aside to allow Vince's wife to confront her husband.

"I never woulda believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." Linda crossed her arms and stared at her husband. "I guess this time you were really caught with your pants down."

"Linda, I can explain. Matt's been after me for years..."

"Is this true?" Linda looked down at Matt.

"No, ma'am." Matt dried his eyes. "I would never..."

"Jim, would you take Matt for a cup of coffee? Vince and I need to have a serious discussion."

Vince swallowed.

"How do you take your coffee?" Jim Ross asked

"Whatever."

Jim poured two cups and handed one to the distraught wrestler.

"How did you..."

"Jeff called me. Matt, why didn't you come see me sooner? If I'd known this was going on, I might not have been able to stop it, but I coulda done something."

Matt sniffled.

"Vince may run the company, but that doesn't give him the right to use his position of power like that." Jim empathised "However, I don't think we can handle this internally. We might need to involve the authorities."

Matt gulped. "D-D-do we hafta?"

"This might not be an isolated incident. If we deal with this as a company, two things: one, it's your word against Vince... a wrestler versus the boss and secondly, what's to stop him from doing this again and again and again? For your sake, as well as everyone else in this organization, we have to excise this cancer at the root."

Matt closed his eyes, a little ashamed to have JR see him this way.

"Do have someplace you can go until this gets worked out? Family?"

"Just Jeff and Tom." Matt answered

"Hmm." JR's thought was interrupted by his door being knocked upon. It was Linda McMahon.

"Well, that was a pointless conversation." She said "How are you doin' Matt?"

"Shitty." Matt responded

"I was just telling Matt that I don't think we can deal with this as a company." Jim said

"I hope you understand that I am in an awkward position here. As CEO of this company, I have to do what's best for the promotion, but as Vince's wife, I have my other loyalties..."

"What do you suggest we do?" Jim Ross asked

"I would like to set up a meeting with the entire Hardy family. Whatever we do, it is gonna affect all of them." Linda answered "As soon as possible, Jim."

"Right away, Linda." JR promised "Matt, I swear to you that you're gonna be alright."

"I don't think I can take much more shit like that." Matt broke down again. He'd always been so good at controlling his emotions, yet he was crying more now than he had during childhood.

"I understand. I'm gonna ask you a serious question. Don't answer right away. I want you to think it over. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like your release?"

"Matt Hardy doesn't quit!" Matt shouted

"It's not quitting. Even if Vince is nailed for this, the WWE is probably not a good place for you. I can give you an out and we'll waive the no-complete clause, so if you want to go somewhere else you can." Jim answered "I hate to lose you, but there aren't many good choices right now."

"I dunno what to say." Matt replied

"I told you to think it over." Jim restated "As for tomorrow's Smackdown taping, Vince will be there. If you're not comfortable, we can work out a forfeit."

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a couple of guys looking for Matt."

"Who?" JR asked

"Orton and Jeff Hardy."

"We're done here." Jim answered "Talk it over, but let me know your decision as soon as you can."

"Thank-you."

In the corridor, Jeff and Randy paced, anger clearly evident in their looks.

"Are you okay, big bro?" Jeff hugged Matt

"Where the hell were you?" Matt demanded

"How the fuck were we supposed to know that traffic would be dead 'coz of an accident?" Jeff shouted

"Matt, it's not our fault." Randy also embraced Matt. "I am so fuckin' sorry." He whispered

"C'mon, I'm not needed for a while. Let's go get something to eat." Randy had no idea how he was going to be able to perform that night. Maybe food was the answer.

"Where's Tommy?" Matt asked. Conspicuous by his absence was the eldest Hardy brother.

"I dunno. He said he had something to take care of." Randy shrugged "Let's find a restaurant."

Tom paced the parking lot, seething. He'd hated Randy's plan to begin with. The last to arrive at the arena, he'd also been one of the first to hear what had happened, thanks to some good timing as in passing McMahon's office just as Vince's wife was giving him the business.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Vince? Forcing Matt to have sex with you! ..."

Tom turned and ran out the same door he'd come in. His stomach churned, the blood was pounding in his veins, and his whole body shook. "You fucked with the wrong group of guys."

He sat down in his car and lit a cigarette, hoping the combination of tobacco and other toxins would steady his mind and his nerves.

"Matt, I swear that if Vince hurt you, I'm gonna make him pay." Tom gasped, taking a long puff of the cancer stick. It took three cigarettes before Tom was even calmed down enough to walk back into the arena just as Randy, Jeff, and Matt were walking back out.

"What took you so long?" Jeff asked "Imma gettin' worried."

Tom glared at Jeff, then Randy, and finally at Matt. "I didn't like that idea to begin with." He took several deep calming breaths.

"I know, Future." Randy replied "If it'll make you feel any better, you can say I told you so."

"I dont think I told you so is gonna make me feel any better."

"Do you wanna hit me?" Randy offered

"Yeah I do, but I'm not gonna." Tom answered "I'm gonna try to relax."

"We're goin' ta eat... you wanna tag along?"

"Thanks, but my stomach is doin' cartwheels right now." Tom answered "I think I'm goin to find a nice quiet room somewhere and take a rest."

"Just be careful. McMahon's on the prowl." Matt warned him.

"Vince tries anything and I will not be held responsible for what happens." Tom retorted

"Okay... love ya." Jeff kissed Tom on the cheek.

"You too, my Rainbow-Haired lover." Tom pecked Jeff back. "Don't worry about me."

Vince was fuming. Linda had finally given him the ultimatum to end all ultimatums. He wasn't concerned about divorcing her. He insisted on a prenup which gave her less than one percent of his billions. But when she threatened to take public his private affairs, that was the last straw. No one threatened Vince McMahon's business ventures and got away with it. Vince added her name to Matt Hardy's on the list of people he would deal with severely.

"Hey, you..." Vince yelled at the first person he saw. It was Tom, still looking for a nice quiet place to relax.

"What the hell do you want?" Tom retorted

"I just wanted to let you know that if I can't have Matt, then I am gonna take it out on his entire family... starting with you and Jeff."

"I know where you are going with this McMahon, but I don't wrestle any more." Tom answered

"We'll see about that. I have ten minutes of air time on tonight's show open and no opponent for Big Show. I think he could use a tune-up before his title match on Smackdown, don't you think?" Vince sneered

"Just try it and I will make good on my threat to tear this company apart." Tom answered. For all his blustering, Vince really wasn't that brave.

"I'm warning you... don't cross the boss." Vince turned and walked away.

"And I'm warning you... don't fuck with a Hardy!" Tom also walked away.

At Tom's words, Vince stopped, his eyes narrowing. "That's exactly what I intend to do."

Vince strode into the legal affairs office. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. There was one left."

"Finally... someone does something right." Vince clutched the piece of paper tightly.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw... Michael Cole alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and we bring you another night of WWE action. And it looks like we're starting off with our Chairman."

The locker room was buzzing. Vince was always secretive about WWE business, but when he ignored the run sheet, it must've been big.

"Maybe Vince has finally come to his senses and is quitting." Orton whispered

"I wish." Matt replied. After dinner with Jeff and Randy (which hadn't made him feel any better), Matt just wanted to curl up in bed, but Orton convinced him to watch the show.

"I come to you tonight with a matter of grave importance. I would normally not waste RAW airtime with a matter than concerns another brand, but tonight is an exception. I have been in meetings with our legal department, and it has come to my attention that there is an irregularity with one of the ECW superstars. To which, I would request the presence of our esteemed ECW General Manager in the ring at this time..."

"Irregularity, my ass!" Tom spat. The legal department had briefed Tom as soon as he'd made the request, and he'd spent every possible minute on the phone with Paul Heyman, going over matches, contracts, stipulations, everything. They'd found nothing.

"Want me to come with?" Jeff offered

"Nah, Vince isn't stupid enough to try anything." Tom replied

Seeing the ECW General Manager was a thrill for some, and they cheered accordingly.

"So Vince, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tom asked from the stage.

"In the ring, please." Vince said, exaggerating his politeness.

Tom strolled to the ring. On his way, his cell rang.

"A little late, Heyman." Tom said, checking the number then shutting it.

"Mr. Hardy, as I said, at my request, I had the legal department pull all the contracts with the ECW superstars, merely as a matter of routine. I like to stay in touch with all my brands, and I found something rather shocking. It appears that there is an open contract involving an ECW employee that was never fulfilled." Vince replied "Imagine my surprise that you would cheat our fans out of a match."

"What open contract, Vince?" Tom asked

"I have a copy of it right here." Vince handed the sheet to Tom for reading.

"There is no chance in hell that this contract will ever be enforceable." Tom responded

"There is and it will. Normally I would give you forty-eight hours to satisfy the terms of this, but there is no need."

Tom smirked. He felt like the Captain of the Titanic, watching everything he'd worked for sink beneath his feet.

"I have found an opponent and by the way, the terms of the match are quite clear... there will be no substitutions. It gives me great pleasure to announce that in our opening match, it will be your ECW General Manager Thomas Hardy versus his opponent making his way to the ring right now." Vince announced triumphantly.

Tom waited... how bad could it get, right?

"Well, it's the Big Show..."

TBC

_For those of you keeping score, it is Vince 1, Hardy family 0._


	13. Thirteen A Baker's Dozen

Thirteen – A Baker's Dozen

"...get ready for somethin' that you'll never know..."

Tom shook his head.

If he could, Tom would've killed to be able to go back in time about two weeks and forget this whole mess! Unfortunately, neither science nor the Imag-I-Nation had come up with a viable means of time travel. The closest thing Jeff had been able to accomplish is to stop the timer on his VCR/DVD combo from flashing 12:00.

"Don't think of this as punishment." Vince laughed "I'm gonna give you a chance... this contest will be fought under extreme rules."

Extreme rules? More like extreme pain. Big Show took extreme to mean just that. Less than a minute into the match, Tom found himself twelve feet in the air, thanks to a Show choke slam.

"At least this'll be over soon." Tom grimaced, anticipating the rough landing. The next sound wasn't the thump of his back hitting the canvas, but the sound of metal on skin. He felt Show's grip lessen and was able to land on his feet. The original thwack was followed by several more thwacks.

As his vision returned, Tom was barely able to believe his eyes. Jeff, Matt, and Randy were all taking turns teeing off on Big Show with folding chairs. Once Show had that glazed look in his face, the chairs were abandoned and Orton hit him with the RKO, followed by Twist of Fate and a Swanton.

"Do it bro... Go Insane!" Tom could barely hear Jeff's words over the screaming crowd. He climbed to the top rope and flew with his own Swanton bomb.

Vince was yelling and screaming, but there was nothing he could do. Show was helpless and Tom covered him for the one, two, three.

"The winner of this bout..."

Vince grabbed the mic from Lillian and stormed into the ring.

"Who the hell do you people think you are!" He stomped to where Tom was being held up by the other three.

The fans were a little confused. Why was Orton helping out the Hardy family?

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jeff replied "You know Tommy isn't supposed to wrestle any more thanks to what your goons did."

"I am only enforcing a valid contract." Vince answered "And speaking of which..."

"Don't even fuckin' go there." Jeff retorted "After what's been goin' on, I have no loyalty whatsoever to this place."

"Me neither. In case you hadn't heard, JR offered to give me my release and I am gonna take it." Matt took his unified belts and threw them at the feet of the Chairman.

"You can't do this!" Vince shouted

"I just did." Matt climbed out of the ring.

"Looks like you'll be findin' new tag champs, Vinnie, 'coz I ain't defendin' them by myself." Jeff added his two belts to his brothers. "I'm not gonna let you hurt us any more."

Jeff also climbed out of the ring.

Vince's anger turned to shock.

"I guess you also gotta find a new GM for ECW 'coz I ain't puttin' up with this shit either." Tom joined his brother and his husband at ringside. That just left Randy.

"You're still with me, right?" Vince pleaded.

"Yeah I'm still with you." Randy answered "Let's shake on it."

Vince shook, but his eyes soon bugged when he saw Randy turn on his Viper persona. Another RKO and Vince was unconscious on top of the Unified tag title belts.

"Vince. Not only will you need new tag champions and a new General Manager for ECW, but you'll also need a new world champion... I quit!"

Randy threw his title belt on top of the prone Chairman and exited the ring, joining the Hardys in a group hug.

Heading straight for JR's office, they set everything in front of him.

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but I'm not." He answered, sounding a little sad. "I wish there was some way I could make you reconsider, but I'm sure you've all given this a lot of thought..."

"I'd have no problem stickin' around if Vince weren't running the show." Orton stated.

Nods of agreement from the three Hardys.

"Well, what I said goes... I promised Matt an unconditional release and I'm gonna do the same for all four of ya. Just sign these and you are outta here."

The four men crowded around the desk in a mad rush to sign their careers away. No one hesitated, not even Orton who was by far throwing away the most of any of them, yet he was at the least risk. Randy didn't have to get involved, but his feelings for Matt far outweighed any contractual obligations to Vince. Ahh, the things people do for love.

"Once we figure out exactly what we're doing, Linda will want to speak to the four of you. She's already talking about criminal proceedings." JR filed the release forms away. "One word of advice... don't stick around any longer than you have to."

"We won't, sir." Tom announced "That's a fact."

"Good luck." JR shook hands with all four of them and they left. Not one of them bothered to shower, or even change. Except for Orton. He threw on a pair of pants. They just grabbed their travel bags and rushed out the nearest exit, sprinting to Jeff's 'vette. Randy didn't even bother taking his rental car.

Only when they were miles away from the arena, did they bother to stop and reflect. Oh, and Tom made one quick phone call.

"Hey, Paul... I dunno if you watch RAW or not, but I'll let you in on the dirt. Jeff and I have both been released. So, until Linda contacts you, ECW is your baby again. Good luck."

"It feels like every time I turn around, I'm quitting this company, then coming back, then quitting again. It's like I'm on a damn seesaw." Tom said

"Regrets, already?" Jeff asked

"Not a one this time." Tom answered "A little shocked by Randy's decision."

The three looked to the Legend Killer, all hoping he'd explain himself.

"Nothing much to explain. I'm not sure how much Vince knew about my relationship with Matt, but once that got out I'm sure that it would've become very uncomfortable for me. If McMahon could use a legal loophole to get Tom back in the ring, then who the fuck knows what he'd do to me." Orton replied "Basically, I followed my heart... yeah, I know it's not something you'd expect to hear from a guy who punted John Cena's dad into unconsciousness, but I love my Matty and would do anything to make him happy."

"That's so sweet." Matt wiped a tear from his eye and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

"I would agree with Randy, but I'm pretty sure that he loves you more than either of us." Tom stated "Anyhow, what are you doing? Going back to the hotel? Getting the next plane out of dodge? We only live a couple hours from here so you know what our plans are."

"Uhmm. I was kinda thinkin' of trading my plane ticket for a flight back to Cameron." Matt answered "And I was hoping that Randy would wanna come with."

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. "Since trying to explain this to the Cowboy ain't tops on my to do list, I would love to."

"Hotel, then airport it is. Drive on, Jeeves."

"Jeeves, who the fuck is Jeeves?" Jeff asked

"I'll explain it to you over a nice massage once we get home." Tom said, patting Jeff's leg.

Again, Matt and Randy were kissing in the back of the car, so Tom didn't care about showing a little extra affection just then. They picked up their luggage and checked out with haste. The last thing any of them needed was a bevy of fans clamoring for a last look at four of the WWE's top superstars.

"Airport, here we come." Jeff sang out, bringing the car up to a sedate cruising speed of 160 miles per hour.

Tom almost suggested that they put the top up before anything blew away, but knowing Jeff, he'd do it while driving at that speed, and that could lead to problems.

"How about some music?" Tom suggested

"Whaddaya got, bro?" Matt asked, breaking the smooch to ask, then going right back to it.

"How about something we ain't gonna hear for a while?" Tom grinned, hooking up Jeff's Ipod to the stereo.

"Like what... oh." Jeff smiled at the opening bass line to "No More Words".

Driving down the highway, top down, music cranking seemed to make everyone a little happier. Until they arrived at the airport and realized that they had to part.

"Don't cry, Jeffers." Matt held his brother. "I'm only a phone call away."

"Imma try, but Imma miss you." Jeff sniffled, trying to be a good boy and not cry.

"Jeffro, just because Matty's not gonna be right beside you, doesn't mean he'll never be around... there's phone and email and Twitter and all that fun stuff, right?" Tom added "He'll never be far away."

Jeff nodded.

"You better treat my little brother real well or you'll deal with me." Tom addressed Orton.

"I would never..."

"I know you wouldn't..." Tom said "I'm just making a point."

Matt and Randy boarded their plane, leaving Tom and Jeff at the gate.

"Thanks for everything, Randy. I dunno what I'd do without you." Matt settled into his window seat.

"Matt, I never thought I could fall so completely in love with a man, but you're it. They say a relationship is all about sacrifice, and after today, I think you could say I've given my life up for you." Randy replied, his eyes shining with his love. "I love you Matthew Moore Hardy."

"And I love you Randall Keith Orton." Their lips met in another kiss.

"Can I get you gentlemen any pre-flight service?"

Randy and Matt broke this kiss. Mildly embarrassed, they stared at the flight attendant.

"Rye and coke?" Matt asked

"Scotch on the rocks." Randy stated

While she made their drinks, Randy and Matt were silent, feeling awkward about having someone catch them in their private moment.

"Here you are, gentlemen." She handed the glasses to Randy and Matt. "And if I may be so bold, don't be uncomfortable about showing your affection for each other like that. There is so much hate in this world, that it's nice to see two people expressing their love for each other."

Matt smiled. "Thank you for your kind words." Randy nodded agreement.

"May I ask how long you two have been together?" She didn't ask it in an intrusive way; she seemed genuinely happy for them.

"A month or so." Randy answered, rubbing the back of Matt's hand.

"You two have something special... don't let anyone ruin it. Good luck." She smiled demurely and went on to serve the rest of the first-class passengers.

"That was nice of her." Randy smiled again. Dammit, he hadn't smiled this much since he was a child.

"Yeah. Makes all the shit I've been through worth it." Matt replied, sipping his rye.

"Matt, there is no amount of shit that can take you away from me. If Vince McMahon and all his money can't separate us, then nothing will." Randy took Matt's hand and brought it to his lips. "If you make me half as happy as your brothers are together, then I couldn't be happier."

"Stop it Randy, you're gonna make me cry." Matt wiped a fake-tear from his eye.

"Jackass." Randy playfully punched Matt's shoulder.

"But I'm your jackass." Matt leaned back, sipping his drink, while he waited for the plane to take off.

Jeff and Tom left the airport as soon as Matt and Randy had boarded. Jeff always got emotional when he said goodbye to someone, and Tom wanted to take his mind off it real soon.

"Do you wanna drive right home or cruise around for a bit?" Tom looked up at the sky. As it always seemed to be, it was overcast.

"Drive? Imma need some time to let all this sink in." Jeff answered

"That's what I was gonna suggest." Tom hopped in the car, a la Dukes of Hazzard, and stretched out across the back seat.

Jeff hopped in on top of Tom and started wriggling around, creating a delicious friction between their bodies.

"Jeff? Here?" Tom gasped

"Why not? We can cross airport parking lot off our list." Jeff pinched Tom's day-old stubble between his fingers.

"We had a list?" Tom queried "Of what, places we've never done it?"

"You're so smart sometimes." Jeff giggled, continuing to rub against Tom.

"So you didn't marry me for my hot bod, is that what you're saying?" Tom ran his fingers through Jeff's new beard design.

"Well..."

"Shut up and fuck." Tom pulled Jeff's face to his, cutting off his words with his mouth.

Cruising at 27000 feet on their two and a half hour flight, Matt and Randy tried to focus on the in-flight movie, but it was some chick flick neither of them could get into.

"Imma gonna take a nap." Matt announced, beeping for the stewardess to get a pillow and blanket.

"Good idea. I could use a few hours of shut-eye." Randy stretched, his arm ending up around Matt's shoulders.

"Could we have a couple blankets and pillows?" Matt asked

"Certainly. I guess "What women want" isn't a good movie for you two."

"Ma'am, if we knew what women wanted, we wouldn't be with each other." Randy replied

Matt giggled.

"Be right back, fellas."

Once they had their blankets and pillows, they cocooned into a pile of dozing flesh. Matt was in that state where he was just about to fall asleep when he felt something crawl across his leg. His first thought was that it was a bug or something, so he flicked at it. It stopped and Matt returned to his near slumber, but then he felt it again, this time a little higher up. He looked under the blanket and it wasn't any sort of insect, but Randy's hand walking across his leg.

"Randy, what are..."

"Shh... pretend you're asleep." Orton hissed

Matt closed his eyes, having a good idea of what Randy was doing, but wondering if he was daring enough to do it right then and there. Randy's fingers danced across his inner thigh, coming to rest between his legs, then starting to gently rub that area.

Matt kept his eyes closed, and focused on his breathing while Randy continued to gently rub across his groin. Matt hissed slightly when Randy's long fingers grasped his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Once it was down far enough to grant access, Randy stuck his hand inside and continued the erotic touches, bringing Matt to full erectness with but a few careful strokes.

Quickly unfastening the button on his boxers, Randy curled his fingers around Matt's hardness and began to stroke him up and down slowly.

Despite being told to pretend that he was asleep, Matt doubted that his breathing fooled anyone. He was just grateful that they were in the front row far left. Unless somebody was watching carefully, and Randy doubted that the old people sitting across the aisle were, they would see two people asleep, nothing more than that.

Matt squirmed a little lower in the seat to allow Randy more access to him. Rolling his head, Randy quickened the pace as well as using the pad of his thumb to rub across the tip of his sensitive glans, adding to the wetness already there.

Man, did Matt want to say something... even just tell Randy how good this was making him feel, but he assumed that Orton would find out soon enough if he kept up what he was doing.

He could feel his balls tightening and his orgasm rapidly approaching. He thrust into Randy's hand, hoping that he would take the hint. Randy started to jerk him faster, making every muscle quiver with anticipation.

Matt moaned ever-so-softly as Randy gave him his climax, his seed spilling over Orton's hand. This was the first time their relationship had delved below the belt and Matt knew that as soon as they got back to his house, he was going to repay the favor. Randy discreetly removed his hand from Matt's cock, and wiped the evidence of his arousal on the underside of the blanket.

He curled up next to Matt, and fell asleep listening to his breathing slowly return to normal. Matt also quickly dozed off once he came down from his high, his fingers running through Orton's hair.

"Damn, Randy, you really need to grow that shit." Matt thought as he finally did fall asleep.

They slept through the remainder of the flight. Had the stewardess not awakened them to collect the blankets and pillows, (the former with a knowing smile... had she noticed their earlier activities?) they could still be sleeping as we speak.

"Wake up, Hardy." Randy elbowed Matt gently in the side. "We're landing soon."

"Lemme sleep."

"Matt, if you don't wake up, we'll strap you to the wing as we make our final descent." Orton threatened "Or I'll punt you into consciousness if that doesn't work."

Matt opened one eye, then the other.

"Imma 'wake." He groaned

"This is your captain speaking, We are beginning our descent into Charlotte and with keeping with a nighttime landing, we will be dimming all cabin lights while we make our final approach. Should you need light, please feel free to use the personal lights located above you. On behalf of the flight crew, I'd like to thank-you for flying United airlines and hope you all have an enjoyable night."

No sooner had the cabin gone dark, then Matt's hand snaked it's way into Randy's lap.

"Not now." Randy batted it away. "Later..."

"Awww..." Matt pouted

Randy leaned over. "Much as I really want to, I'm still wearing my trunks underneath. There's no way to get in without it looking too obvious." He whispered "When we get wherever we're going, you can do whatever you want to me."

"I will, don't worry." Matt whispered back, bringing a smile from Orton.

"I'm countin' on it." Randy replied

The drive from the airport seemed to take forever. With the tension that was building, it was a surprise that they did not pull off the road somewhere.

"Nice place, Hardy." Randy admired the decor.

"Thanks, but..." With a little more force this time, Matt reached in for a grope.

"Whoa, tiger. Somebody's anxious." Randy said

"Yeah, you." Matt could already feel Randy starting to harden. "Now get upstairs before I take you right here."

Matt raced up the stairs, Randy close behind.

"Lucas, out!" Matt pointed.

Lucas just sat on the bed, tail wagging.

"Matt, I am not getting down to it if that dog of yours is gonna watch." Randy cleared his throat.

"Lucas, please... daddy needs some alone time." Matt got down on his knees. Lucas replied with a lick to Matt's face, then rolling on his stomach.

"He misses his daddy." Randy said "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall... but don't spend two hours in there like Jeff." Matt warned

"What the hell could he be doing for two hours... never mind." Matt's face answered Randy's question for him.

"I promise I won't be that long." Randy kissed the top of Matt's head.

Leaving Matt to play with his "son", Randy stepped into the can and quickly stripped. Not that he was gonna disobey Matt, he just needed to change his trunks for something a little less constricting.

"The python is free." Randy sighed. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he admired himself. Somewhat narcissistic, he flexed a few times, watching the way his muscles moved.

"Matt, getcha ass in here." Just the thought of having Matt touch him made his nerves sizzle.

"Coming." Matt shouted

"Not yet, you're not." Randy smirked

"Wait here Lucas... daddy will feed you in a moment... jeez, Randy, you coulda told me you were naked!" Matt covered his eyes.

"Oh, I thought that's how you wanted me?" Randy struck his traditional pose. "Look at this body... and it's all yours."

"Mmm... all mine." Matt's fingers quickly latched on to certain parts of Randy. He was shocked at how smooth Matt's hands were as he was stroked to hardness almost as fast as Matt had.

"Keep your eyes open." Matt ordered

Randy stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was hot, seeing a gorgeous man getting a hand job from another good-looking dude.

"We make such a hot couple." Randy sucked in his breath as Matt found his special place.

"Not nearly as hot as we are now." Matt quickened his pace. He wanted to do something more than just jack him off, but he was still a little wary of pushing things too far with Orton.

"Yeah, man... soo hot..." Randy's voice came in gasps. "Shit Hardy, that's... ohh fuck... you're gonna make me..."

"That's the idea." Matt increased the stroking, feeling Randy twitch with each touch.

"I mean like... oh God, I'm coming." Randy started violently thrusting his hips to match Matt's rhythm.

"Do it babe... right now." Matt whispered in his sexiest voice. "Shoot that fuckin' load."

Randy suddenly froze. His cock convulsed wildly, shooting several ropes of fluid across the bathroom to splatter against the mirror. Matt continued to milk Randy's dick until Orton pushed him away.

"Intense." Randy gasped, holding onto the basin for support.

"Just returning the favor, lover." Matt grabbed a towel and wiped his hand dry.

"Lemme get the rest of that. It is my mess." Randy took the towel and began to clean off the sink, the mirror, the walls, the light fixture, and anyplace else he'd exploded onto.

"Cool. Imma gonna take Lucas out to do his business, then maybe we'll make something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Randy was hungry.

"C'mon baby, let's go walkies." Matt let Lucas out and while he sniffed around, looking for the perfect place to do his thing, Matt surveyed his yard.

"Definitely needs a mowing." He said. That made him think of Itchweeed, which made his realize that he was already missing Jeff.

His daydreaming was broken by two hands being placed across his face.

"Guess who?"

"Randy, stop that." Matt joked

Randy wrapped Matt in his arms. "Thinkin' 'bout your bro already?"

Matt turned. "How did you...?"

"You always get that glazed look when you think about him. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with him almost as much as you're in love with me."

Matt looked at Randy quizzically. "C'mon, Randy, he's my brother. Our love is completely different from what you and I have."

"I know... it's just nice to see you happy for once and to know that I'm part of that is awesome... now how about that food?"

"In a second... I think we have a new neighbor." Matt had been staring down the road while his thoughts were wandering.

"Well, let's go introduce ourselves." Randy suggested

"Sure... Lucas, walkies."

Lucas bounded into the house. Randy looked at Matt, cockeyed.

"Just wait." Matt smiled

Lucas reappeared in a few moments, with his leash in his mouth.

"Smart dog." Randy whistled

"Jeffro trained him to do that." Matt replied "Let's go."

Under the pretext of walking Lucas, Matt and Randy strolled along. Matt's new "neighbor", if you can say that... (Look at a map of Cameron and you'll see what I mean) was a good ten minute walk away.

A large van was parked in the driveway and a dark-haired man was barking orders. Matt leaned against the fence, wondering if he was the new neighbor or just the foreman.

"And the pool table goes downstairs." Obviously he was the homeowner. "Help ya?"

"Matt, he's talking to you." Randy batted him.

"Oh, sorry, I usually don't stare like that." Matt answered "I'm your new neighbor, I guess... Matt Hardy."

"I know who you are." The reply wasn't meant as rude, although it came off as a little condescending. "When they said I'd have some famous neighbors, I didn't think they meant you. The name's Eric... Eric Stryker, and yes that is my real name."

Randy and Matt looked at each other.

"Everyone asks that when they meet me." Eric smiled, a genuine warm smile.

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself." Randy smiled

"Prolly not." Matt detected a trace of an accent. "And who's this cute feller?"

"That is Lucas... down, boy."

"It's okay. I love dogs." Eric squatted and ruffled Lucas' fur. Immediately, Lucas splayed out, requesting a tummy rub. "You boys wanna come in for a drink... I gotta fridge full of beer just begging to be drunk."

Matt looked at Randy, who shrugged.

As they walked around the property, Matt realized that Jeff was right. His life was far from over. In fact, to quote the Enigma, it was brilliant. Just how brilliant, only time would tell.

TBC

_I hope two slashy bits makes up for the lack of sex in the last few chapters... things will definitely start to heat up now!"_


	14. Fourteen Points

Fourteen Points

The WWE was in chaos. Every wrestler, agent, and production personnel member had been summoned to an emergency meeting promptly at nine a.m. the morning after the most tumultuous RAW in history.

Everyone assumed that the purpose of this meeting was to address the events of the previous night. In a span of five minutes, the WWE had two of its major titles vacated, and the head of the ECW brand walk out. What they didn't expect was how the meeting began. Instead of Vince walking in with his usual bluster, it was Linda and Shane who addressed them. This was a first... Shane had overseen production meetings in the past, but Linda had never partaken of one of these. This meant bad news.

"I thank you all for making it here on such short notice." Linda spoke first. "I'll get right down to business... my husband has been removed from all aspects of WWE programming. He will remain as chairman of Titan sports, Inc., but the day-to-day business of the company will be handled by myself and Shane."

The crowd murmured at this surprise announcement.

"I won't go into details to protect those involved, but Vince was found to be having inappropriate relations with one of the talent, which forced us to take action." Linda stated simply. "As for the corporation, I am taking over the business aspects of Vince's job, while Shane will be heading up our creative department. Everyone else will remain in their positions, with a few additional duties. I'll turn things over to Shane who will explain where we go from here."

Shane stepped forward.

"Well, no doubt my pops had talked to some of you about your angles leading up to Summerslam." He said "Forget all of that. RAW: we're starting a tournament to crown a new champion. Smackdown: a tag-team battle royal to determine new unified champs and this is open to anyone from any brand. ECW: Paul Heyman will assume dual roles as head booker and on-screen General Manager until a permanent replacement can be found. We are gonna move forward, folks. Forget the past, we are in the present, and it's time to look toward the future."

Jim Ross next came forward.

"As head of talent relations, I would like to say that the four members of our roster that left did so with my blessings. There is tons of speculation going around and I would ask that you all refrain from commenting publicly about this until it is fully resolved. The Hardys and Randy Orton have an open contract to return to the WWE when and if they feel ready and I would ask that you respect all their decisions regarding this incident. Thank-you."

"Now on to business... for the RAW tournament, we have chosen eight superstars to compete in four matches this week, the semi-finals will be next week, with the champions crowned at Summerslam. The pairings will be Batista versus Mark Henry, HHH vs Jack Swagger, Shawn Michaels vs Chavo Guerrero, and the Big Show vs John Cena." Shane once more addressed the group. "Any problems?"

This did not sit well with one member of the roster, namely Chris Jericho.

"Yeah, I got a problem. I thought Show and I were supposed to get our titles back at Smackdown.. Vince promised us..."

"Well, Vince ain't here no more." Shane interrupted "Right now, what we need from everyone is flexibility. Things are a mess both corporately and creatively. Anyone who isn't willing to work with us over the next few weeks, don't let the door hitcha where the good Lord split ya on the way out. This goes for everyone."

Murmurs of assertion.

"Anybody else got a problem they'd like to address before we move on with the rest of the meeting...? No? Okay, next item..."

Around that time, a few cities away, Tom was just waking up. He moaned twice, carefully stretching out his neck and shoulder, and looked at the bed beside him. It was empty, but Tom heard the sounds of keystrokes coming from the main room. He threw on some boxer shorts and padded into the den where Jeff was staring intently at the computer screen.

"More poker?" Tom blinked twice, getting the sleep out of his eyes. "I swear, sometimes I wish you'd stuck with Go Fish."

"Shhh... teaching Bunny." Jeff whispered. Bunny was watching, her plastic eyes seeming to take in everything Jeff was trying to explain.

"Sorry." Tom leaned over Jeff's shoulder. "Cash game or freeroll."

"Freeroll." Jeff replied

"Mmm." Tom grunted, staring at Jeff's cards. "Call."

"What? I'm short-stacked and I got a four and a seven. Imma fold." Jeff moved the cursor over the fold button.

"Jeff, trust me. You're on the small blind. You've already committed two thousand to this hand. If no one raises, you only have to put in another two. You gotta make a move." Tom answered, placing his hand on top of Jeff's and moving the arrow over call. Before Jeff could protest, Tom right-clicked it.

"Tommy.... Imma playing."

The flop came out. Four-seven-seven. Jeff already had a full house and the best hand possible unless the last two cards were a higher pair.

Tommy watched the hand play out. "Bet the minimum, see if you can sucker someone in... no one is betting."

Tom's plan worked. Three people called Jeff. The next card came up. Two of spades. No help whatsoever to Jeff, but it didn't give anyone a hand that could beat his full house.

"Now you go all-in."

"Who's playin' this, you or me?" Jeff whined

"Okay, fine, I'll shut up now."

Jeff squinted at the screen. "All-in? You sure?"

"Uh-huh." Tom answered

"Imma hope you're right." With a little reluctance, Jeff put all of his chips into the pot. One person called.

"Here's goes." Jeff's opponent held a pair of deuces. He also had a full house, but not as high as Jeff's.

"Only thing that can beat you is the fourth two." Tom said. The river (final card) was turned. Jack of hearts... no good. Jeff had won, and gone from the smallest pile to the table chip leader with that one hand.

"I'll leave you alone now." Tom kissed Jeff on the top of the head and went to find something to eat.

Jeff returned to his game. Tom seemed to have brought him some luck since Jeff won the next five hands in a row, knocking out most of his table.

"Break time!" Jeff happily announced.

Tom sniffed from the sofa where he was engrossed in some cheap novel he'd started on his last plane trip and a bag of chips.

Jeff climbed over the sofa and snuggled up to Tom, reaching into his chips and stealing a handful.

"Hey!" Tom protested "I don't go around stealing your Skittles, so leave my Cool Ranch alone!"

"Make me." Jeff stuffed the entire handful into his mouth.

"Alright, I will." Tom set his book down and laughed evilly.

"Uh-oh... Imma not gonna like this." Jeff gulped

Tom reached over and plunged his hand inside Jeff's sleep pants.

Jeff's eyes bulged when Tom started a quick rhythm on his dick.

"Leave my cool ranch Doritos alone or I will cause the disappearance of many Skittles, are we clear?" Between each word, Tom gave Jeff's cock a hard thrust. Even after what they'd done in the airport parking lot, Jeff's sex drive soon kicked into overdrive.

"I said are we clear?" Tom stroked faster, bringing a mewl of pleasure from Jeff's lips as his hips bounced wildly to each touch.

"Yessir." Jeff looked back at the computer. "My poker's gonna be back soon."

Tom quickened the pace. Jeff wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Tommy, I'm... ohmigod..." Jeff gasped as he neared release.

"Just as long as we understand each other." Tom's fist was moving so fast, it was a blur. Jeff leaned back on the couch, his face frozen in a grimace as the first wave of his orgasm hit him like a Randy Orton drop kick.

Tom looked down with satisfaction as several dark splotches appeared in the fabric of Jeff's greys. The more he stroked, the darker it got, and the slipperier Jeff's cock got, until Jeff could take no more. Tom reluctantly removed his hand, staring at the trails of fluid across it, and immediately looked around for something to clean it off.

"Imma do it." Jeff seductively licked all the traces of his love juice from Tom. Just the feeling of Jeff's lips on his fingers was enough to send tingles to his groin, but one look at the computer screen soon turned off his libido.

"Game's back."

"Shit." Jeff bounded back to his game idly pulling at his stained pants.

"That's gonna be a bitch when it dries." Always the considerate husband, Tom went into bedroom and rummaged through Jeff's clothes, finding a clean pair of boxers, and one of his favorite pairs of jeans as well as a small towel.

"Here." He threw the articles at Jeff.

"Thanks." Jeff folded his hand and quickly stripped out of the sticky sleep wear. He wiped himself off and redressed in seconds. Tom tossed the soiled garment aside and returned to his book.

"Talked to Matt lately?" he asked

"Nah." Jeff answered, his attention not leaving his game. "He and Randy are prolly just chillin'..."

Chillin? I guess. After spending the rest of the previous afternoon getting to know their new neighbor, things had gotten a little colder in the Hardy home.

"Dude, he was so totally checkin' you out!" Randy said

"He was not... he was just bein' friendly." Matt rebutted, though he'd thought the exact same thing. "We don't even know if he's that way."

"All I'm sayin' is that from what I saw, he would've done something if I hadn't been there." Randy replied

"Randy, just relax." Matt looked deeply into the eyes of the man he now considered his boyfriend. "You know how many times I have screwed up a relationship? Too many. Now that I finally am happy with someone, does it look like I'm going to throw that all away? Think about it."

Randy pondered Matt's last statement and his expression softened. "I'm sorry. This is all new to me... I'm still testing the waters."

"Don't be sorry." Matt opened his arms and Randy snuggled in between them. "I will always love you and that's a fact... now would you like me to show you how much?" Matt's fingers ghosted over the intricate designs on Randy's right biceps.

Randy brought his mouth to Matt's and they were soon one in a deep kiss. Matt couldn't help but wondering about what Randy had said. Was Eric checking him out? There was one sure way to find out.

Back at the arena, the ECW contingent was having their own little informal meeting. Following the revelations by Shane, Linda, and Jim Ross, Paul Heyman called his troops together in one of the back offices. The topic of discussion: obviously, where does the "little engine that could" brand go without it's top dog and one of it's top draws?

"Attention!" Paul banged on a table. The low talking immediately ceased. "Since there is nothing specific mentioned about ECW in that blunderbuss of a meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to talk out what we're gonna do..."

"Paulie," The way Tommy Dreamer addressed him made it sound like he was auditioning for "The Sopranos". "did Hardy say anything to you about why he left?"

"I know exactly what you know, Dreamer." Heyman replied "I ain't gonna spread rumors. All Tom told me was he and Jeff had been released and ECW was under my control for now."

"You must've heard somethin'!" Regal asked in his clipped accent. "I mean, people don't just ask for their release. More to the point, this company is not in the habit of letting people go unless there's a bloody good reason!"

"We're not here to discuss the past. What's done is done! Tom worked his ass off to give ECW respectability, and we're not gonna let his hard work go to waste!" Heyman shouted "Am I clear?"

Nods from the ECW performers.

"First up, the ECW title picture..."

Jay listened as best he could. He was at a crossroads, personally. He and Adam had a great relationship, but he couldn't help feeling responsible for Matt's problems. Maybe if he hadn't over-reacted when he received the text addressed to Vinnie, Matt would still be with the company. Despite their personal fall-out, he still liked Matt as a friend. But, with Adam injured, and Matt and Jeff gone, he was feeling rather lonely.

"...Summerslam. How's that, champ?"

"Huh?"

"I said how's that?" Heyman repeated

"How's what?" Jay asked

"I know how close you are to the Hardys, but could you please try to focus. You against Dreamer in a TLC match for the ECW title at Summerslam."

"Sure. Whatever." The longer this went on, the lonelier Jay felt.

Even Heyman sensed that his Champion was off. "If you wanna leave, that's okay. I know this is tough for you."

"Sorry, guys, this has just been too much at once for me." Christian darted from the room.

"I just need some air and I'll be fine." He said aloud, although there was no one around. Not one wrestler, grip, agent, or anyone else he could talk to. He ran through the nearest exit and leaned against the outside of the building, gasping harshly for air, eyes closed, willing himself to retain some of his composure.

"Can I bother you for a smoke?"

Jay opened his eyes at the familiar voice. It couldn't be him, could it? Long dirty blond hair, black coat, walking shorts, the whole getup. What got Jay's attention was the familiar walking cast and cane.

"Addy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jay almost threw himself at Edge, but then remembered his delicate condition.

"My mother is driving me up the damn wall! I finally had to tell her that if I didn't attend this meeting I was gonna be fired so I could get outta the house." Adam sighed "How you keepin' up?"

"Fuck man, I dunno." Jay stared at the pavement. "I mean I know something went down with the Hardys and everything, but it just pisses me off the way they handled it."

"I don't getcha." Adam looked confused.

"I know you don't like me to talk about him, but Matt and I are still friends. At least I thought so... and Tom was, like, the guy who made me realize what I had in you and Jeff, what's not to like about Jeff...?" Jay was rambling, both he and Adam knew it, but Adam was intelligent enough to just let Jay go on and on. When he finally stopped talking, Adam studied him for a moment, and then spoke.

"I think your problem is you think you'll never seen them again." Adam scratched his head.

"That's ridiculous!" Jay exclaimed, but was it really as far-fetched as Jay would like to make Adam believe?

"Bullshit." Adam replied "We've been friends with the Hardys since they started in this business. Now if you miss them even one-tenth of how much I'm already missing my RKO buddy, then you're in bad shape." Adam squeezed Jay's shoulder. "And Tom...what can you say about him? We'd still be arguing if he hadn't talked some sense into me... into both of us."

"Yeah, Tommy was great wasn't he?" Jay replied

"We gotta move on with stuff." Adam was starting to wonder why they were talking about these people like they were dead. "I assume I missed the ECW meeting?"

"Maybe it's still going on... did you say ECW?" Jay eyed him suspiciously.

"Heyman never told you..." Adam whistled

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind." Adam closed his mouth quickly.

"Addy, what didn't he tell me?" Jay demanded

"Now, don't get your hopes up because I don't know if Tom had time to make it official, but he told me that he was arranging a transfer over to ECW for me." Adam answered

"I don't think he did, 'coz he woulda told me." Jay dared to hope.

"Maybe he..."

"I thought I heard your ugly voice." Heyman bellowed "Copeland, just what the hell are you doing out here with my Champion?"

"I was just talking to him, sir."

"Why didn't you come see me right away?" Paul tapped Adam on the chest with a rolled-up piece of paper. "It's only polite to see your boss when you arrive..."

"Sorry, Mr. Heyman."

Jay's eyes bulged. "D-d-did you say boss?"

Heyman chuckled. "That son-of-a-bitch Hardy never told you? Damn, if I'd known... yeah, he found a loophole to get Edge to ECW without givin' up anything. As soon as he is cleared, he's one of us."

Jay whooped with joy. In his exuberance, he hugged the first thing he could.

"Get off me." Heyman pushed Jay away and brushed imaginary things off his body. "If you are feeling a little more with it, I just broke the room so the guys could get coffee and stuff. We still have ECW business to deal with. Five minutes, okay?"

"Five minutes?" Adam repeated "Well, there goes my plans to fuck you silly."

Jay laughed. It felt really good to laugh, and even better that he had a reason to.

"I heard that." They realized that Heyman wasn't out of earshot quite yet. "I don't think the ECW audience is ready for that kind of live sex celebration just yet."

Jay laughed again. This time, Adam joined in. Arm in arm, they walked back into the arena. He still missed his friends, but now that Adam was there, work seemed a little less like work.

Matt stared out the window at the house across the field. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thoughts that Eric was checking him out from his mind. And now that Randy had gone into town to grab some burgers to grill for dinner, leaving Matt alone in the house, his mind went back to the events of the day before. He remembered drinking several beers, but then so had both Eric and Randy, and a pointed discussion about homosexuality, but he could not recall any overt act that indicated Eric's intentions were anything but honorable.

"Shit." Matt ran his fingers through his locks. "Shit, shit, shit."

Matt was so tempted to quickly hop on one of Jeff's dirt bikes, and drive across the field, even if just to satisfy his own curiosity, that he had to literally pull himself away from the window. He'd promised Randy that he'd get the barbecue going for him. Unfortunately, that meant he'd be outside.

"Matthew, don't do this." Matt scolded himself. He knew what would happen if he allowed his mind to go where it was leaning toward. It would be just every other time he'd fucked up a good thing. He forced himself to go outside and go through the motions of getting fresh charcoal, pouring it into the brick fire pit he'd built in his backyard, and lighting it. He was focusing his mind so hard on doing this, and only this, that he didn't even realize that Randy had come home.

"Got the eats." Randy said

Matt jumped three feet off the ground. Lighter fluid sprayed everywhere.

"Dammit, Orton, don't do that." Fortunately everywhere did not include on his clothing. One spark and Matt could do his impression of the Human Torch real easily.

"Sorry, man." For a moment, Randy wondered what could have Matt so distracted, then the answer came to him. "I ain't tryin' to start shit, I'm just layin' it out there. I think the guy's into ya."

"Randy, please, don't start that again." Matt begged "I'm trying not to think about that."

"Sorry, lover." Randy set the buns and patties down and embraced Matt from behind. "I promise I'll never mention it again." He turned Matt to face him. " Have I told you how much I loved you recently?"

"Not for a couple hours at least." Matt replied

"I love you." Randy leaned in for a kiss.

"So do I." Matt dipped Randy, the firelight from the grill casting soft shadows on his face.

While the grill got heated up, so did Matt and Randy. By the time they put the burgers on, they were both hot, sweaty, and wearing considerably less.

"I dunno which is hotter... you or the barbecue." Randy nibbled at Matt's neck.

"Randy, it is very hard to make dinner with you all over me." Matt joked

"Well, I could always make you my dinner." Randy replied, grabbing the bottle of barbecue sauce and dabbling a little on Matt's shoulder then licking it off.

"For someone who wanted to take things slow, you sure are into me." Matt giggled from the light touch of Randy's tongue.

"That was then, this was now."

Dinner now forgotten, Randy pulled Matt down and they made out beside the grill, the warmth from the charcoal mixing with their own heat. They hadn't done anything more intimate than massage yet, but Randy promised that it wouldn't be long. Matt was happy enough just having Randy.

So into each other were they, that neither of them noticed a gleam in the distance. If they had, they would've immediately realized that it was coming from Eric's spread and that it was also the reflection of the setting sun off of a pair of binoculars.

"Is everything going well?" Eric's other hand held his cell phone to his ear.

"The seed has been planted." Eric replied, lowering the glasses.

"Excellent. You know what you have to do."

"I really don't get why you need those two apart." Eric asked "They aren't hurting anyone."

"You don't need to 'get' anything." The voice on the other end of the line barked. "Just do what I'm paying you for. Break those two up. I will contact you either tomorrow or the following day with instructions. Until then, you are not to initiate contact. If you did as you said you did, at least one of them should already be having second thoughts."

"Believe me. I could not have been more obvious, short of pulling his pants down and sucking him off right in front of his boyfriend." Eric stated. "I will wait for your call, Vinnie."

The line went dead. Eric returned inside and finished his own meal.

"Vinnie, you think things are heating up now, just you wait. Those two might not be the only ones getting scorched."

TBC

_Like anyone else would wanna ruin Matt's happiness... but how long until either Matt or Randy discovers his true game??? And for how long will Eric willingly be a pawn in this scheme??? _

_For now, Dick Clark, so long... (sorry, watching reruns of the $100,000 pyramid)  
_


	15. Fifteen Love

Fifteen-Love

"The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down to the big lake they call Gitchie-Gumie... the lake it is said never gives up its dead when the skies of November turn gloomy..." Tom sang, dancing across the living room floor in a really bad one-man waltz.

Jeff's briefly turned his attention from his poker. He spent more time each day staring at that damn computer screen, but at least he was making a little bit of money at it.

"What's that about the Legend?" he asked

"Nothing. Just singing... badly." Tom replied sheepishly. Having Jeff on the computer all the time was almost as bad as the roommate Tom had in college who was constantly bringing girls back to the dorm room for a little late-night studying, if you get me. No privacy, no peace, but at least Jeff wasn't moaning at three in the morning.

"Hmmm." Jeff turned back to the computer.

"How's your new career going?" Tom asked

"Up and down like my erection." Jeff answered, squeezing himself for emphasis.

"In both cases, I think I'd prefer it up." Tom answered "I'll be in the den if you need me."

Soon, Jeff heard the familiar "Here it comes! From the Bob Barker studio at CBS in Hollywood..." intro to "The Price Is Right". Jeff was one of the few that liked it better with Drew than with Bob (The Blasphemy!) while Tom still watched it because he was like a junkie. After thirty-plus years watching it, he couldn't stop. Now that he wasn't on the road much, he didn't need to TiVo as many episodes.

He was just getting into the show when Jeff interrupted, sticking his head through the door. "Ten-jack suited, I'm in for four thousand, but I've been raised to twelve."

"How many in the pot?" Tom asked

"Jus' me 'n him." Jeff replied

"Stacks?"

"I got forty-seven k, he's got a hundred and three." Jeff replied

"Re-raise to twenty-four." Tom answered

"Cool." Jeff sprinted back to his game. Seconds later, Tom heard a whoop of joy.

"Musta been a good flop. Higher, you stupid bitch!" He shouted at the TV.

The phone rang.

"Tommy, can you get it?" Jeff demanded "I'm takin' this guy down!"

"Ugh, fine." Tom put closed captioning on the TV and muted it. "Tom Hardy speaking."

"Morning, Thomas. It's Linda McMahon calling. How are you doing?"

"Can I answer that after this call?"

"Haven't lost your sense of humor, I see." Linda replied "Seriously, that meeting I told you about... we need you and Jeff at Titan tomorrow at one p.m. sharp. We've already confirmed it with you brother and Randy."

"Will Mr. McMahon be there?"

"No, but his lawyers will. That's why we need you both there. It looks like we're not gonna be able to put this to bed easily, so the corporate attorneys will also be present."

"Sorta like a deposition?" Tom asked

"More along the lines of we need to get things on paper. If you feel it necessary, I would then strongly recommend bringing your own representation." Linda answered "If this ends up going to litigation, the company will cover your legal bills."

"Tomorrow, one o'clock." Tom shook his head, but not at this turn of events. Some ditz had just said the last number in the price of two motorcycles was a three. "We'll be there."

"Perfect... see you tomorrow." Linda answered

"Jeffers!" Tom shouted.

"Imma comin' in a minute. No three... no three... no three." Tom heard Jeff chant, followed by an exclamation of joy.

"No three, I guess." Tom waited

"Whassup, Tommy?" Jeff stood in the doorway, munching on a bag of Skittles.

"Tomorrow one o'clock, Titan. We have a meeting with corporate." Tom said "Matt and Randy will also be there. Bring your lawyer if you feel it necessary."

Jeff stiffened up. "Will HE be there?"

"If by HE, you mean Vince McMahon, no." Tom answered "His lawyers will, however, and there may be some uncomfortable questions for us... all of us. I'll call the airport right after my show." Tom returned the volume to its normal level.

"Imma gonna finish my tournament. I'm at the final table." Jeff announced proudly.

"Awesome." Tom said, a little jealous. In less than a week, Jeff had more success at the on-line poker scene then Tom had in five years. "Just no hitting on your opponents."

"It's called bluffing." Jeff replied, giggling. "Can I help it if I have a drop dead sexy avatar?"

"Whatever." Tom rolled his eyes. "You wanna go for lunch later?"

"Pancakes?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Sure." Tom shrugged "Just let me know when you're ready to go." Tom's attention went back to the television.

...

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Matt shouted

"Matt, listen to me. You knew this was coming. Why are you getting so upset?" Randy grabbed Matt's shoulders and shook him.

"Randy, I can't." Matt stated "I just can't."

"I'm going, Jeff and Tom are probably going. You have to, Matt. We have to be united on this. If we're not, there's a good chance that Vince will get away with this and what's to stop him doing it again? We have to show him that we're not afraid." Randy pleaded "I threw away a lot for you, for us. Don't not make it worthwhile."

"But what if they make me tell what I let him do to me?" Matt still had nightmares about the physical and sexual abuse Vince had subjected him to.

"Then you'll hafta act like a big boy and do it." Randy answered "Don't worry, Matty. We'll all be there with you."

"How could things have gone so wrong so fast?" Matt muttered

So, united in their common desire to see Matt's wrong put right, the quartet arrived at Titan towers. Matt and Randy arrived half an hour before the other pair and spent a nervous thirty minutes in reception, accompanied by Matt's lawyer.

"Matthew, they can ask you almost anything at these sorts of things, so answer clearly and say no more than you have to."

"I know." Matt waved his lawyer away. "We've been over this a hundred times."

"And it won't have done a lick of good if you say something they later use against you."

Matt nervously looked at his watch.

"I'm sure Jeff and Tom will be here soon." Randy finally stopped pacing and sat down beside Matt, placing his hand on top of Matt's shaking ones. "There's still twenty minutes."

"Imma splash some water on my face. Mebbe it'll calm me down." Matt looked hopeful.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Randy offered. The attorney looked askance at the pair. Obviously Matt hadn't told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth as it pertained to their relationship.

"Nah, I'll be fine." On shaky legs, Matt headed for the men's room. On his way, he passed several open offices and a voice in one of them made his blood run cold.

"I don't care what the law says... I should be allowed to be at that meeting! What's to stop that bastard Hardy from slandering me?" Vince was yelling at his attorneys.

"I assure you that if there was a legal precedent to permit it, you'd be there. But our hands are tied..."

Forgetting about water, Matt ran back to the waiting room.

"That was fast!" Randy said

"I... " Matt felt his head start to spin.

"Matty, what happened?"

"He's here." Matt collapsed into a chair, his forehead covered in sweat.

"Who is?" Randy asked

"Vince..." Matt gasped "Randy, take me home, please. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"What?" Randy repeated "I thought Linda said he wasn't gonna be here."

"Matthew, you have nothing to fear. Vince is not, nor will he be, attending this meeting. He still has a role with the company until this is resolved, so it is only logical to assume that he is in the building to perform his corporate duty." Matt's lawyer replied, trying to sound compassionate.

"Dammit, where're the others?" Randy growled

"We're right here."

Ah, a heavenly voice. In a flash, Matt was out of a chair hugging his younger brother.

"Jeffro! I'm so glad..." The rest of his words were lost in Jeff's shirt.

Tom pulled Randy aside. "Sorry we cut it so close." He apologized. "How's Matt doin'?"

"A wreck... one minute he wants to tear Vince apart, and the next he wants to forget about it." Randy answered "I can't wait until this is finished."

"Me neither. Jeff's been worrying enough for the both of us." Tom glanced over at the brothers, still hugging.

"You seem to be pretty cool about this whole thing." Randy stated

"Maybe because my involvement is minimal." Tom shrugged "Honestly, other than the Patterson-Brisco incident, I can't see what they could ask me about."

"I'm sure they'll find something."

"Gentlemen, whenever you're ready." Linda McMahon, in the company of the lawyers Matt had heard talking to Vince, stepped out from the inner offices.

Matt swallowed nervously.

"Relax." Tom, Jeff, and Randy said simultaneously.

"We will be talking to you individually." Linda announced "We'll start with Matt, and see where that leads us."

Matt and his lawyer entered the conference room.

"Now Matthew, this is not a formal deposition, but there will be a formal record of everything said here." The lead attorney for WWE informed him. "If you have any questions, your lawyer can advise you."

Matt exhaled.

"State your name for the record."

"Matthew Moore Hardy." Matt responded

"Would you state the nature of your personal relationship with WWE chairman Vincent K McMahon?"

Matt looked at his lawyer.

"Take your time, Mr. Hardy. We want there to be no misunderstanding."

Again, Matt swallowed. "Mr. McMahon and I were lovers..."

Outside, the other three fidgeted, waiting their turn. Half an hour passed, then an hour, then ninety minutes. It was going on two hours when Matt finally emerged, looking tired. He just made it to the closest empty seat.

"How'd it go?" In a flash, Randy was at his side.

"Matthew performed admirably." His lawyer replied "The corporate lawyers threw everything they could at him and he stood his ground."

"Jeff... we'll see you now."

"Give 'em hell, Jeffers." Tom encouraged him.

"Always do." Jeff winked slyly.

"I hope they call me next." Orton said "I really don't wanna keep Matt here any longer than I have to."

"Who knows. Maybe when Jeff's done, he can take Matt out for a walk or something." Tom suggested "He does look a little catatonic."

"I'll ask him." Randy returned to Matt's side and said something to him. Matt nodded and Randy turned back to Tom with a similar nod.

"At least something is going well." Tom whispered

While still taking almost an hour, Jeff's meeting seemed to fly by a lot faster than Matt's. Once he was finished, it was Randy's turn.

Tom caught Jeff almost as soon as he was out of the door.

"'Sup, Tommy?" he asked

Tom pulled Jeff aside. "Dude, take Matt and go somewhere. Take a walk, or go to lunch, or something. We gotta get him away from all this shit." He pressed a small square of plastic into Jeff's hands. "Just don't spend too much. I'll have Randy text you when he finishes up."

"Okay." Jeff kissed Tom's cheek. He went and sat down beside his brother.

"Matty?" Jeff asked, a little bit tentatively. Matt was not doing as well as anyone hoped.

His brother turned his head, a distant stare in his eyes. Jeff had not seen this expressions since the night years ago when Matt showed up on his doorstep right after he kicked Amy out of the house.

"Matty." Jeff repeated

"What?" Matt responded, his voice barely in whisper mode.

"We're getting outta here; you 'n me. Tommy gave me the plastic so we're gonna have some fun... take your mind away from all this bullshit." Jeff said, waving Tom's Visa in Matt's face.

"Jeff, thanks but..."

"Nuh-uh, big brother. This time, you are not gonna sit around and sulk." Jeff pulled his brother out of the chair. "We're gonna find a nice place to chill, maybe have a dog or two, and talk about anything other than this."

Tom watched his brothers walk out, praying that Jeff's way with people was going to help Matt. He could not stand to see Matt like this. He only wondered what it was like for Randy. Since leaving the company, he and Matt had been inseparable, or so Jeff had said.

"I swear if Vince doesn't do time for this, I will kill that motherfucker!" Tom muttered, closing his eyes. If he was lucky, maybe he could catch forty winks before it was his turn.

"Here." Jeff pulled Matt into a small bar just across the road from the studio where they shot The Maury Povich Show.

"Jeff, I know you mean well, but how is getting me drunk gonna help? I'll still wake up feeling like shit, but now I'll have a hangover as well." Matt complained

"But ya won't be the only one feeling like shit then." Jeff answered

"Get you boys a drink?"

"A Budweiser and four shots of Jack." Jeff answered "And what do you want Matt?"

The more "testimony" she heard, the more disgusted Linda became. While Randy was speaking, Linda had to fight the urge to walk down the hall and stick her high heels into her husband's jugular.

"Just to clarify, you never actually saw Mr. McMahon and Mr. Hardy doing anything sexually, is that correct?"

"Not personally, but there was a lot of weirdness between the two of them." Randy answered "I saw Matt go into his office alone several times and just the way Vince... I mean, Mr. McMahon sometimes looked at Matt, it wasn't normal."

"And your relationship is normal?" One of Vince's attorney's snickered.

"Matt and I have a loving relationship. It just so happens that we both have penises... so what?" Randy answered. He was becoming a little aggravated, but everything seemed under control.

"Just a few more questions, Mr. Orton, and we'll be done."

Linda sensed where this was going. She already had more than enough info to tar and feather her husband, both legally and literally.

"Just to be perfectly clear with this, you had no physical knowledge of any illicit acts of a sexual nature between Mr. McMahon and Mr. Hardy?" The lawyers seemed to be dwelling on this.

"I never saw them fucking, if that's what you want me to say." Randy retorted

The lawyers quickly conferred.

"I think that's all we need from you, Mr. Orton."

"Thank-you for you time Randy. I know this is difficult." Linda rose.

Randy nodded, then he and his lawyer left the room. Tom was still sleeping, so Randy gently prodded him with the toe of his show. Tom's eyes flew open.

"Done already?" He stifled a yawn.

"Yep."

Tom rubbed his eyes., looking at his watch. It was almost five o'clock. "I hope I get done soon... Imma gettin' hungry."

"Ditto." Randy rubbed his abs. "What's Jeff's cell number?"

"WHERE R U? " Randy texted when Tom told him.

"BAR X STREET. DRINK?" Jeff texted back.

"ON MY WAY." Randy sent. "Matt and Jeff are at the bar across the street. I'm gonna join them for a drink."

"I'll be over as soon as I'm done." Tom stood up, and stretched. Randy's eyes narrowed when he saw Tom's shirt ride up. Although he no longer wrapped them, the scars still stood out. Randy saw the ends of several, that looked like scratches, and could only wonder how badly they became as they developed.

"Mr. Hardy? Thanks for your patience."

Tom and his lawyer entered the conference room for round four.

Randy entered the somewhat crowded bar and quickly scanned the interior, looking for someone with multi-colored hair. He found several, but the right one was sitting in a corner booth.

"Randy, over here!" Jeff waved.

Randy sidestepped around some of the patrons, and sided in beside Matt.

Jeff immediately signaled for the waitress, who came over with a menu. Randy saw several empty bottles, many shot glasses, and a couple of plates. Obviously, Matt and Jeff had been having fun.

"Glen Fiddich on the rocks... a double and..." Randy quickly scanned the menu "Gimme the loaded nachos which chicken and extra jalapenos and salsa."

"You got it, hun."

"Don't eat too much." Jeff said. Funny, since his mouth was stuffed full of pitas and hummus. "Tom'll get here and we'll be ready to leave."

"I can nurse it, don't worry about me." Randy said "How's my Matty doing?" He patted his leg for reassurance.

"Trying to get really drunk so when I do wake up I'll think today was a nightmare." Matt sighed, his cheeks shiny. Whether that was from the booze or he'd been crying again, Randy was unsure and wasn't going to press it.

"So, Matt, I was thinking..." Randy said "that once we're done here, maybe if Jeff and Tom aren't doing anything, we could, y'know, go someplace???"

Matt smirked. "Like what?"

"Well, if you don't want to come, that's fine..." Jeff giggled at the use of the word 'come'. "But since I've spent the last couple of days at your place, howabout the three of you spend a couple days at my spread... I gotta pool, tons of space... what?" Randy stopped in mid-thought when Matt's expression soured.

"I'd like to, but I got a baby at home that needs me." Matt replied

"Call Shanny. I'm sure he can watch Lucas for a few days." Jeff added "I can't speak for Tommy, but I'm in."

"C'mon, Matt. You need to get away from all this more than anyone else. What better way to do it than in the middle of nowhere?" Randy tried his best to impersonate Jeff's puppy dog eyes.

"Not you too?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Pweeease Matty, for me?" Randy stuck out his lower lip and drooped his eyes.

"Alright, Killer." Matt answered "But if you ever do that again, Imma not gonna be such a pushover."

"Yes you are... it runs in the family." Randy hugged Matt. "Trust me, you're gonna have a great time, I promise."

Jeff giggled again. Both Matt and Randy looked at him. "And it's none of your business if we do, so stop that!" Randy said

"Didn't say nuthin'." Jeff stared at them, dipping his finger into the hummus and licking it off with an exaggerated slowness.

"Imma kill ya, Jeffers." Matt said, face turning red. Randy looked amused.

"Aw, why so mean Matty? It's not like you've never seen me eat stuff off my fingers before..." Jeff smiled innocently.

"Oh that's it." Matt lunged across the table.

"Jeffro, stop taunting your brother and eat."

"That was fast." Jeff squealed as Tom slid in beside him and pecked his cheek.

"They asked me all of four questions. Nothing about the attacks, or anything else." Tom shrugged "Either they got enough to draw and quarter Vince from what you three said, or we all wasted our time."

"New topic please." Matt mumbled.

"So, Randy's invited the four of us to his place for a couple days." Jeff quickly steered the conversation someplace else.

"Sounds like fun. You got a pool table?" Tom asked

"Yeah."

"I'm there." Tom answered

"Somethin' for you hun?" Randy's food had arrived. Tom's stomach rumbled.

"Gimme two of those." He announced "And a pint of Guinness."

"Right away."

"Here." Randy pushed his plate halfway across the table. "Dig in. I'll just take a few from you when yours arrive."

Dig in he did. By the time his two plates arrived, Randy's order had vanished. The waitress seemed surprised.

"Hungry boys, aren't ya?"

"Yes ma'am." Tom answered "Thirsty too. Another pint please and... guys?"

"Another four shots of Jack." Jeff said

"Jeffro! Stop spending Tom's money so fast!" Matt scolded.

"Another four shots and one more of whatever those two are drinking." Tom sent her away before either Matt or Randy could protest. Between mouthfuls of nachos, Tom brought the up the earlier topic.

"Is this an open invitation or do you have a specific time to visit?" he asked

"Whatever works for you. I just figured we all needed to unwind and my place is far enough away from big city life to do just that." Randy replied

"Jeffers..."

"I could go today." He replied

"I guess we ain't flying back to Chicago." Tom answered "I'll just tell my lawyer that I'm getting away and he knows where to reach me."

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed, and not just because their next round arrived. "Could I get eight more?"

Normally, the waitress would be concerned with the quantity of Jack Daniels that was being consumed, but as long as they didn't disturb the other patrons, she'd keep serving. Once these were handed out, Jeff took two glasses and put them in front of Tom, Matt, and Randy.

"It's time for a Hardy two-fisted toast." Jeff raised both shots.

"What are we toasting?" Matt asked. A celebration was not the most appropriate thing, given the events of the day, but he was starting to feel a lot less miserable about the whole mess.

"Uhmm..." Jeff scrunched his face up.

"I got it." Tom interrupted "To Matt and Randy. Here's to the start of what I hope will become a lifelong commitment to each other."

"I'll drink to that." Randy said

Tom and Jeff pounded their two shots back, then watched as Randy and Matt intertwined their arms while they drank.

"Yeah, if that ain't love, then I don't know what is." Tom whispered, the combination of jalapenos and Jack Daniels starting to make him feel really buzzed, though the buzz he heard wasn't from the booze... it was from all four of their phones ringing at once. The combination of the four rings was enough to give anyone a headache.

"Same number... who wants to get it?" They compared displays.

"Who's the least drunk?" Randy suggested

"That would be me." Tom replied "If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, Imma hangin' up."

Tom chuckled. "I think you qualify, Mrs. McMahon."

Matt's face went white. Tom motioned for him to stay calm for now.

"I understand completely. It's a mess." He said "I think that would be a good idea."

He gave the table a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, they're all sitting right here. I'm the least intoxicated so I answered. No problem. When do you need us back?"

Tom opened and closed his hand in a yap-yap gesture.

"We were planning just to take off for a while... next week? Awesome! I'll tell them, no problem. Thanks again, Mrs. McMahon." Tom closed the phone.

"Good news?" Jeff said

"Excellent news. Based on what we told the lawyers, even corporate agrees that something needs to be done. They're calling an emergency meeting of the Board of Directors for later this week." Tom answered "It sounded like there probably isn't enough to go after Vince legally, but corporately that's another story."

No sooner had Tom uttered those words, then Matt's phone rang again.

"Listen here, you little fucker! I don't care what my wife told you, I am not letting you screw with me! You're mine and nothing's gonna change that! If I have to follow you to the ends of the world, I will!"

The voice was easily recognizable by everyone at the table because it was so loud.

"Listen here, McMahon!" Tom grabbed the phone from Matt. "You stay the hell away from Matt, do you understand me? If I even suspect that you're trying shit, I swear I will go places you don't want me to... Are we clear?"

CLICK! Vince had hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" Randy shouted "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"He is not getting away with this." Tom growled "Waitress?"

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah... could we get the rest of this to go and the bill. Something came up and we gotta get outta here."

"Certainly."

"Jeff, my card?" Tom held out his hand. "I'll take care of all this and meet you outside. It looks like Matt needs some air."

Jeff and Randy escorted Matt outside, where he collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Matty, don't worry. We're gonna have a good time. Tommy and Randy are right... Vince is crazy if he thinks that he's gonna get away with this!" Jeff scratched along Matt's shoulder blades.

"Listen to your little brother." Randy said "We're all in this together, so it's not like you have no one to turn to. Are the four of us goin' to my place right away?"

"I guess." Jeff replied "We only packed enough for one night though and it's at the motel."

"We'll call a cab, grab your stuff, and go. We just gotta wait for Tom."

Tom stepped out two minutes later. "Two hundred and seventy-five bucks including tip!" He announced "Next time, we go to some place with bottle service."

"We're gettin' a cab, picking up our bags at the motel, then goin' to the airport." Jeff announced

"Good idea. Just being here makes me want to do indescribable things to a certain person." Tom glared across the road at Titan Tower. "I'm stepping off for a smoke."

"I'll join ya." Randy and Tom left Jeff consoling Matt. "I'll get a cab."

After the car had been called, Tom and Randy stood smoking.

"Uh Tom, I'm the last person who should be talking about this, but if you decide to do something about Vince, let me know." Randy dragged deeply.

"Why? So you can talk me out of this?" Tom retorted

Randy shook his head. "No. If you're gonna take out McMahon, I wanna piece. Vinnie's hurting my Matty so I wanna hurt him."

"Randy, I promise you... when the times comes, Vince will pay. And you and I will be the ones to make him do it!"

TBC

_McMahon-a-mania isn't the only thing that's gonna be running wild if Vince doesn't give it up! Hopefully some R&R (and a BJ or two?) will take Matt's mind off things. _


	16. Sixteen Going On Sixty

Sixteen Going on Sixty

"Cannonball!" Jeff shouted, jumping into the pool with all the force his two hundred and twenty pounds could muster.

"Gee, thanks." Randy replied, now completely soaked. "I was trying to tan."

Jeff shrugged, as if it was Randy's fault.

"Jeffro, not nice!" Tom scolded "We're guests in Randy's house. Now apologize!"

"Imma sowweeee!" Jeff said

"Tom, it's okay, really." Randy replied

"I know." Tom replied, looking over from where he was relaxing. Despite the heat, he still wore a shirt to conceal his scars. They were fading, but Tom was still a little self-conscious about anyone else seeing them. "I just like to make Jeff squirm sometimes."

"Anyone seen Matt?" Jeff looked around.

"Come to think of it, not since breakfast." Tom set his magazine down. "I'm the only dry one here... I'll bee-are-bee."

Tom returned into the house. No signs of the devil on the ground floor, so he went upstairs. Going from room to room, Matt wasn't in any of them. Until he came to the bedroom he and Randy were sharing.

"Gotta be here." Tom put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anyone inside. He thought he heard something, but wasn't sure.

"Matt? You in there, bro?" He gently tapped on the door.

"Gimme a second... just talkin' to Shanny." Matt's voice called out.

"No problem. Just wond'rin if you were gonna join us for a swim." Tom turned to go back downstairs when the door opened. Matt's face was brick-red. Either he'd been jerking off really hard or he'd been crying again. Matt had been doing a lot of that lately; crying, not the other thing.

"Tell them I'll be down soon." Matt said

"Still a little scared Vinnie's gonna get ya?" Tom guessed. Even with the solitude, it had been hard to get Matt to relax since their arrival two days ago.

"Tom, I can't take too much more of this." Matt whispered "I'm goin' insane."

"You wanna talk about it?" Tom asked "I can get Randy."

"Not to him. He doesn't understand it." Matt answered

"Do you want to talk to me, then? Though I'm not sure if I understand this any more than Randy would..."

"Please?"

Tom closed the door behind him and took a seat on the large bed.

"So, what wouldn't Randy understand?" Tom asked

"It's not that he wouldn't understand, it's just that I'm afraid if I tell him too much, I'll lose him." Matt really looked scared.

"What's there to tell? You put yourself in a bad situation and getting out is harder than you figured." Tom answered "Matt... sit down and let me explain something to you."

Matt sat, expecting a lecture from his older brother. What he got was anything but.

"This is just between the two of us, okay?" Tom said

Matt nodded.

"What I am about to tell you could get a lot of people in trouble, so do not say a word to anyone... not Jeff, not Shanny, no one. Am I clear?"

Matt nodded again, wondering exactly what Tom could have to tell him that was so top-secret.

"And this is only a worst-case scenario, if all other options fail, but Randy and I are planning a little surprise for Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Tom whispered

The full implications of what Tom was telling him dawned pretty quickly on the raven-haired beauty. "You're gonna kill him?"

"Shhh!" Tom put his hand over Matt's mouth. "Not so fuckin' loud."

"Sorry." Matt apologized

"And I said it's only if absolutely necessary, but Randy and I both agree that we're not gonna let Moneybags hurt our little Matty any more." Tom gently rubbed Matt's back. He grimaced at how tight it was. "You should get that taken care of."

"I will when we leave." Matt promised

"If you want, I can give you one of my massages... without the Happy Ending of course." Tom offered "I don't know how long we'll be staying... Jeff and I kinda like it here and Randy doesn't seem to mind."

"It is kinda nice here... nothing to bother us. Hell, I even turned my phone off." Matt said

"Mine's on vibrate only in case Linda calls back." Tom interjected "Y'know, other than the four of us, no one else knows exactly where we are."

"Cool." Matt stated

"Feel better?" Tom got off the bed.

"A little." Matt said. Tom's talk had done him some good, but he was still a little upset that the situation had gotten to the point where Tom and Randy felt the need to resort to such drastic measures.

"Well, come on down and join us by the pool." Tom said "And stop being so anti-social."

"I'm not anti-social... I just hate people!" Matt joked

"You're hopeless. Fuckin' hopeless." Tom replied

Tom was right about one thing... no one knew exactly where they were. "Getting away." Was all Linda knew, and "out of town" was what Matt told Shannon. This caused problems for a certain neighbor of Matt's who had been paid quite a large sum to cause problems for the new couple.

"Vince, I don't care what you think is going on, I'm telling you they haven't been back for a couple days." Eric was sick of McMahon calling him every couple hours, asking for information.

"Dammit... where the fuck could he be?" Vince shouted

"Beats the hell outta me!" Eric shouted right back. "You're the one bankrolling this! Can't your money buy some information instead of harassing me?"

"If you're lying to me..." Vince resorted to his usual bullying tactics.

"Don't fuckin' threaten me, McMahon! I can make things real difficult for you as well. You've already got a lot of people pissed off!" Eric held the phone away from his ear as Vince's reply was very colorful and very loud.

"Well, same to you!" Eric answered "I'd watch your back if I were you." Without waiting for a reply, Eric hung up.

Vince fumed, pacing back and forth in his office. Things were falling apart faster than a Jenga tower. He added Eric's name to his ever-growing list of people he'd like to see go over Niagara Falls.

"What the fuck does it take to get some decent help around here?" There was a stack of papers on his desk. Vince flung them into the air, taking a little bit of satisfaction in the random destruction.

"Something I can 'elp you wit'?" Pat Patterson just happened to be passing the open doorway.

"Unless you know where the hell that sonovabitch Matt Hardy is, then no!" Vince shouted

"Okay. Last time I checked, he was heading out into the middle of nowhere." Pat answered

Vince's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And you know this how?"

"I over'eard them talking in that bar across the street. They were going to Randy's for some relaxation, but dat was t'ree days ago." He answered

"Finally, someone around here who knows what their job is." Vince stated "If anyone asks, I'm going out!"

He knew exactly where they were. It maybe in the middle of nowhere, but Vince was one of the few who'd been to Randy's house. It was a couple years ago; back when Randy was having his own anger issues, Vince had stopped by to give him his choices... either get some help or he would be let go.

Vince stomped out to the hangar, where the corporate jet was waiting. There was always a pilot on-call, in case of some emergency, so it didn't take long for them to be in the air. Vince plotted, and planned, and schemed, and devised the duration of the flight. His timing had to be perfect. There was no sense barging in when all four of them, or maybe more, were home. One or two he could handle, but he'd prefer to do it when Matt was alone. He'd show him. Boy, would he show him.

...

Matt had finally agreed to join the other three by the pool, but no amount of coaxing, threatening, or promises of hot and steamy sex (the last one by Randy, not Jeff for once) could get him to get wet.

"At least he's being sociable." Tom whispered into Jeff's ear while they frolicked in the deep end.

"I gotta pop into town for a few minutes. Do any of you need anything?" Randy shouted from the other end of the deck.

"I'm good." Tom called back.

"Imma need Skittles!" Jeff screeched "Can I come with?"

"If you hurry up and dry off." Randy replied "I leave in five minutes. You two gonna stay here?"

"Yeah... you got Internet, right?" Tom asked

"Computer's downstairs." Randy replied

"You mind if I check my email while your gone?"

"Knock yourself out." Randy replied "Just no downloading porn, okay."

"No problem. Being married to Jeff is like having my own personal dirty movie at my disposal twenty-four-seven." Tom replied

"I heard that." Jeff replied

"You were supposed to." Tom answered, going back under the water before Jeff could come up with an even more cutting remark. He waited for as long as he could before surfacing, only to be hit in the head with a wet noodle. You know, one of those big Styrofoam things people float on.

"That fuckin' hurt." Tom growled

"Uh-oh!" Jeff started running. In two strokes, Tom was at the ladder and then he too was out of the pool, chasing Jeff around the deck.

"C'mon Jeff, let's go." Randy shouted

Jeff wagged his tongue at Tom. "Nyah nyah nyah." He taunted him.

Tom answered with the Mattitude gesture minus the index and little fingers.

Jeff and Randy drove away. Had they paid a little more attention, they might have noticed the man walking up the road to the house.

"He's mine... he's all mine... no Randy, no Jeff, no nothing to stop me taking back what is mine." Vince moaned

"I don't wanna hurt him, but I will if I have to..." He chanted as he came closer and closer. "I don't wanna hurt him, but I will if I have to... I don't wanna hurt him, but I will if I have to..."

Tom was downstairs, checking his HTML account. Nothing important, but as he was getting ready to sign off, his Skype activated.

The screen changed to what looked like a motel room or someone's bedroom. A shirtless Adam and Jay clogged the entire screen.

"Hey, you guys, how's shit?" Tom asked

"Great. " Adam replied

"Great, huh?"

"Well, not really. In fact, sucks is closer to the truth. Man, ECW's just not the same without you and Jeff." Adam said

"Yeah, it reeks of suckitude." Jay added

"Sorry, but sometime's a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." Tom answered

"Anyway, we wanted to thank you for everything you did for us. Our relationship is as strong as ever." Jay said

"And I got my transfer to the land of Extreme." Adam added

"I'm glad you're both happy. You know you're always welcome to stop by if you're ever in our neck of the woods. Things are a little crazy right now, but once they settle, I'm sure Jeffro would love to hang out like the old days." Tom answered

"Cool... so we figured what better way to repay you than to make good on that offer." Jay's eyes twinkled

"What offer?" Tom asked

"Remember? I told you I'd let you watch me pleasure myself if everything got straightened out." Jay reminded him.

It suddenly dawned on Tom that maybe shirts weren't the only things that E & C weren't wearing.

"But your man is right beside you." Tom said "And I don't want to cause more problems for you two."

"It's cool, man. In fact, you're getting a two-fer." Adam grinned evilly. Tom suddenly realized what they were proposing.

"Dude, Matt's just upstairs." Tom said

"So? If he comes down he can watch too." Jay responded

The camera suddenly tilted down. Shirts weren't the only things that Edge and Christian weren't wearing. They were completely nude from the waist down also.

"Ready?" Tom heard Jay whisper.

"Whenever you are." Adam replied

Two hands gripped two cocks and started stroking. Tom stared transfixed at the screen while Adam and Jay pleasured themselves to full hardness.

"That didn't take long." Tom muttered, temporarily forgetting that the others could hear him.

"We've been saving ourselves for you." Jay gasped, giving his member a particularly sensuous tug.

"Great... what does that make me?" Tom replied, his own organ starting to twitch expectantly.

"A dirty old man." Adam answered, working a bubble of precum out of his dick and smearing it across the head with the tip of his finger.

"Of all the times to be outta Skittles." as well as "Is this cheating?" crossed the mind of the Future but realizing that he didn't really care about fruity candy or fidelity made both points moot.. Cautiously looking around for Matt, Tom quietly opened his zipper and reached inside, hoping his act of depravity would go unnoticed.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the show." Jay commented

Adam's eyes flickered. "So, wouldn't you get hard watching two of the hottest guys engage in an act of sexual intimacy?" For emphasis, Adam gave his sack a gentle squeeze, moaning seductively.

There was no verbal response from Jay, only a gasp when he worked his index fingers lower to stab at his other entrance.

"In about a minute, you're gonna see Jay shoot his charisma all over himself." Adam turned his gaze from the camera lens to his boyfriend, leaned back in the chair, two fingers stuck inside him, his thumb running across the dimpled skin of his ball sack while his other hand rapidly stroked himself. His chest heaved, his head was thrown back, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, as he took each step toward the edge.

"Here he comes!"

Not wanted the miss the eruption of Mount Jay, Tom focused on the one part of Jay that was moving and he was not disappointed. With a loud groan, Jay splatted himself with his essence. Stomach, chest, neck, and even his chin got coated with it.

"Damn, I never thought you had that in you." Tom whistled softly

"He doesn't anymore." Adam gasped, sliding down in his heat to take up a similar position. "Now it's my turn."

Being downstairs had its advantage. It was a lot cooler, and it was kinda cut off from the rest of the house. Unfortunately, that meant that he did not hear Vince clomp up the front steps and bang furiously on the door. Neither did he hear three words that would change everything.

...

"I'll get it!" Figuring that Tom hadn't heard the door made it logical for Matt to answer it.

"That didn't take you..." He'd thought it was Randy and Jeff back from their shopping trip already, but boy was he wrong... dead wrong. His attempt to slam the door was met with a shove from an adrenaline-fueled Vince McMahon, causing Matt to end up on his ass.

"Don't even think about calling out or I'll give you such a Mattitude adjustment that no one will recognize you." This was punctuated by a Gucci loafer right to Matt's groin.

"Unghhh!" Matt groaned, cupping himself.

"You like that, you little slut, don't you?" Grabbing Matt's hair, Vince pulled his head to within inches from his own face. "This time, no one can save your ass."

"H-h-help?" Matt whispered, his eyes tearing from the pain between his legs.

"Aw, does the little baby want his mommy? Or maybe big brother to the rescue?" Vince gloated. Not usually one to make miscalculations, he had made one. "Not this time, Matt. Not this time..."

...

Tom was in the throes of an intense orgasm when he heard the door. He also heard the thud of Matt's ass hitting the hardwood floor as well as his yelp of pain, but mistakenly assumed they were coming from the computer.

Adam's cock was much shorter than Jay's, but he more than made up for it in both thickness and staying power. When he did shoot, it was a much thicker load and shot a lot higher in the air.

"Wow!" Tom gasped, feeling his own cock twitch in expectation of his own release. He felt a little dirty. Here he'd promised Randy he wouldn't download porn, but still there he was, jacking off watching two of his former coworkers.

"Just our way of saying thanks." Adam grinned childishly.

"I should be thanking you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Jay stated

"I'm countin' on it. Later, dudz!"

"Later."

As soon as the feed was clear, Tom ran to the bathroom to clean the stickiness from himself. The only thing handy was Jeff's beach towel. One he'd adjusted his rapidly-softening organ and made himself look less like sex, he took the stairs to the upper level. He was on the fourth step when he heard another thud, followed by a yelp!

Tom's first thought was that the place was being broken into. He quickly retreated back downstairs where his cell phone lay next to the computer. Matt had told him that his was off, but he hoped it wasn't the case for either Jeff or Randy.

"GET UR ASS BACK. PROBZ!" He texted both of them before tiptoeing up the stairs, hoping that a creaky tread would not be the end of him.

Randy and Jeff had just left the store when they received Tom's ominous message.

"Shit!" Randy sprinted to the car, a Skittle-munching Jeff Hardy on his heels.

"Fuck, I hope we're not too late." Randy cursed

"Drive, Randy, drive!" Jeff pleaded

How Matt ended up face down on the couch was a blur. One minute he was staring up at Vince's face, the next he was pinned to the sofa. His original fears that Vince simply wanted to have his way with him were thrown out when he felt cold steel press against his ear.

"If I cannot have you, then I sure as shit am not gonna lose you to Randy Orton of all people." Vince hissed into Matt's ear, caressing the top of it with the gun he'd brought with him.

Matt squirmed, trying to get free.

"I wouldn't do that." Vince warned "I have an itchy trigger finger. Don't tempt me!"

Matt recoiled when Vince traced the gun down the back of his head between his shoulder blades and over his rear, stopping between his ass cheeks..

"Or I could make sure you spend the rest of your life crapping into a bag!"

Matt gasped when he felt the gun push between them.

"Does that excite you, Hardy?" Vince sneered "Like having a gun shoved up your ass, dontcha?"

Matt whimpered

"Say yes or I'm pulling the trigger on it right now."

Matt didn't doubt the truth behind the words. "Y-Y-Y-yes." His entire life flashed before his eyes.

"That's a good boy." Vince slapped the back of Matt's head. "Now hold still and this will all be over soon enough."

He pulled the back of the shorts and boxers off of Matt's butt and continued to caress the crack with the barrel of the gun, slowly working it between them. Matt moaned when he felt the cold steel begin to penetrate his anus.

Vince's breathing also became heavier.

"Yeah, that's it." He muttered, like it was a part of himself that was going inside Matt. "Just a little more."

Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen. Vince tensed, withdrawing the gun with enough force to tear the skin down there. Matt felt something drip from his abused hole. He shoved his wrist between his lips to stifle a cry.

"Who's there?" The gun pointed at the door, Vince waited. "Answer me, goddammit!"

Precious seconds passed with no reply.

"I said answer me. Who's there?" Vince repeated

The door slowly swung open and then closed. Vince climbed off Matt. "Move and die!" he threatened

Vince kicked off his shoes and walked across the floor in his stocking feet. Like a policeman ready to make an arrest, he kicked the swinging door in with his foot and pointed the gun inside.

...

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled. They'd called Tom's phone several times, but it was off. Finally, they'd called the police, who promised to send officers to the house as soon as possible. Whenever that was, they couldn't say.

"Calm down! Maybe if we drive fast enough, we can get a patrolman to chase us." Randy drove as fast as he could without blowing the engine.

"Try to text him... maybe he just has the ringer off." Randy suggested, running a red light and still no cop around to bother him.

"ON R WAY." Jeff sent.

"HURRY!" After the longest time, a message came back.

"MATT?" He really didn't want to know, but he owed it to Randy to at least ask.

":( " Tom replied

"What'd he say?" Randy asked

"Matt's fine." Jeff lied. "Go, please!"

...

Tom had just sent the smiley when Vince kicked the door to the kitchen open. Thankfully, Tom had hidden in the full pantry and was thus blocked from Vince's view.

"Go back in." Tom muttered. There was no way he was playing hero with Vince waving a gun around.

Vince stared right at the pantry door and Tom's heart skipped a beat. Then his head turned slowly and he went back into the living room. Tom reached for anything he could use as a weapon and luckily his hand grabbed the broom. Unscrewing the bristled end, he had a makeshift kendo stick. In three steps he was at the swinging door. Through the crack, he could that Vince's back was to him as he prepared to finish whatever he'd started with Matt.

"No one's gonna save you now." Vince chortled, remounting Matt.

Tom pushed the door open and stepped through. In two steps, he was standing behind McMahon.

"Go ahead and scream... nobody can hear you now." Vince prepared to penetrate Matt's behind with something other than the gun he'd used earlier.

"I wouldn't say that." Tom said softly, lining up the back of Vince's head with the broomstick. From his days playing stickball, he knew exactly how to swing for maximum results. He brought it down with a crack across Vince's neck, sending the billionaire sprawling onto the floor.

Mindful that Vince did have a gun, Tom pounced. As long as he was in close quarters with the deranged businessman, there was little chance of Vince being able to get off a shot. But just to be safe, as soon as he got position, he yanked the gun from Vince's waistband as tossed it across the room.

Now unarmed, Tom stepped back, allowing enough room for another strike with the broom. Once across the back brought Vince to his knees and the third hit broke it in two.

Tom tossed the smaller half aside and jumped on his back, using the bigger piece to choke him out. As a matter of self-preservation, Vince elbowed Tom and they fought back and forth for the weapon. Vince had temporarily gained an advantage and was choking Tom down when he heard a click.

"Vince, you have ten seconds left to live. Any last requests?"

The voice came from Matt, standing arm's length away. While Tom and his ex-boss had been fighting, Matt had crept across the floor and picked up the gun where his brother had thrown it.

"You don't have enough hair on your ass to pull that trigger!" Vince responded cockily. "Once I'm done with this piece of crap, then I'm gonna finish off what I should've done a long time ago."

Vince elbowed Tom in the face and stood.

"C'mon, Matty... shoot me!" Vince taunted him. "I'm right here! Go on, shoot me!"

Matt hesitated.

"Just as I thought. Coward!" Vince lunged toward Matt at the same time Tom got to his feet. Purely out of reflex, Matt's eyes closed and his finger squeezed the trigger. There was a crash and a body hit the floor.

There was a problem. Matt missed.

TBC

_It looks like Randy and Jeff are too late! SPOILER ALERT! At the start of the next chapter, someone is bleeding!_


	17. Seventeen Again

Seventeen Again

"Please don't let us be late..." Jeff repeated many times during the drive from the mall back to Orton's house.

"I can't drive any faster." Orton stated after the tenth utterance of that phrase. "I keep expecting my engine block to drop any second."

They finally turned the corner onto Randy's street. The police were there, as was an ambulance, fire truck, and news van.

"Fuck!" Randy swore. He had to stop at the other end of the street. Jeff jumped out before the car was fully stopped and took off running. Randy at least waited until he'd parked.

They sprinted down the street, dodging Randy's rubbernecking neighbors, (Think opening of an episode of "The Simpsons".) swerving around the odd baby carriage and jumping over at least one fur-bearing animal of the kitty variety. (Think Matt's new friend!)

Finally, they stopped at the barricade, breathing hard. Jeff might've vaulted it without pause if it weren't for two things. One being it was about three feet tall and the second was the presence of a body on the other side that was in possession of a gun. (Think policeman... okay, that's enough sidebar!)

"Sorry, sir, you have to stay behind the barricade." The cop looked imposing enough that Randy almost listened to him.

"I live there... what's going on?" Randy pointed at his house.

"Shortly after we arrived, we heard what sounded like a shot fired."

Jeff's eyes bulged.

"We're not sending anyone in until we're sure of what the situation is."

"Dude, my husband and my brother are in there. You gotta save 'em!" Jeff looked like he was going to start crying any second.

Randy thought. "Why don't you call Tom?"

"Dumbass. Just how long were you going to wait until you revealed this piece of vital information." Jeff dialed his husband's cell, but it was Matt who answered.

"Matty? Are you okay?" He asked

"It's a mess, Jeff." Matt sounded faraway.

"Dude, the cops are here. There's an ambulance, a fire truck and even the fuckin' news people. What's goin' on?"

"It's a mess." Matt repeated

"I know..."

"Ask him if anyone is hurt." The cop mouthed

"Matty, is everyone okay?" Jeff asked, hoping for an affirmative response.

"No. Jeffro, I fucked up real bad." Not the answer Jeff wanted.

"May I talk to him?" The cop held out his hand for the phone.

"Matty, the policeman wants to talk to you."

"Hi. This is officer Leroy. I want to send in a couple officers to secure the area... is it safe?"

"Yeah." Matt answered in the same monotone.

The officer waved his arms at the house. Two officers entered the domicile, guns drawn. There was a huge red sunburst on Randy's couch. It looked like someone had a done a real Jackson Pollack on it until you realized that it was blood and it had to come from somewhere.

One of the officers went to check on Matt who was sitting against the wall, phone in one hand and gun in the other. Splotches of blood adorned his face and shirt like war paint.

"Put the gun down please?"

"Gotta go Jeffers." Matt hung up and slowly released his grip on the weapon. The other officer walked behind the couch and gagged.

"I don't think an ambulance will do this guy any good." He said "What the hell happened?"

"I missed." Matt replied "He was less than three feet away and I missed."

"Doesn't look like you missed to me." The officer stared at the body on the other side of the couch. "Took half his fuckin' head off."

"I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted to make Vince hurt a little. Like how he hurt me." Matt said

"That doesn't look like Vince McMahon, regardless."

"I assure you officer it is... I mean was." Tom stepped out of the bathroom, wiping the crimson from his face.

"What exactly happened?" The officer stared at the lifeless form on the floor, then at Matt.

"Officer, I don't know where to begin." Tom said "What I saw was a man who got himself blinded by lust and killed by his own desires. After he raped my brother with that gun."

Radio squawking interrupted Tom's thought process.

"Yeah, it's all clear." The officer said. "You can send them in."

The living room soon filled with more cops, evidence technicians, people from the coroner's office, medical personnel.

"We're gonna need a full statement, but right now we just wanna clear the scene."

"Yeah... I ain't goin' anywhere... is my husband outside by any chance?"

"What's he look like?"

"Tats, wildly-colored hair, lip ring..."

"Oh yeah, he's out there. Just before I came in he was trying to get the guy at the barricade to play go fish. You can go see him."

"What about Matt?" Tom asked. Two doctors were attending him, and it looked like they were trying to calm him down. Why, Tom hadn't the foggiest. Any calmer, and Matt would delve into the realm of catatonia.

"He's in shock." One of them had been shining a light into Matt's eyes with very little reaction. "I think it would be best if we take him to the hospital for a full check-up."

"I guess I get to do the honors of explaining this." Tom answered

Tom walked outside the house and was immediately blinded by the lights from the news van.

"Fuckin' newsies." Tom groaned just before a microphone was stuck in his face.

"What happened in there? Was anyone hurt? Were shots fired?" One after another questions were fired at him by the overzealous reporter. Had he wanted to answer them, he probably couldn't have. She didn't give him to time to even "no comment".

Finally, when she paused for breath, Tom spoke.

"No comment. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Tom walked over to the barricade where Jeff and Randy were waiting impatiently.

"What the fuck? Tommy? Where's Matty?" Jeff also peppered Tom with questions.

"Yeah, Tom, c'mon. What the hell happened in there?" Randy was desperate for news, particularly anything that concerned Matt.

"Whoa! I'll tell you what I can, but not with that reporter hovering around... where'd you park?"

"End of the block." Randy answered

"Let's talk there." Tom ducked under the barricade.

They climbed into the car, and buttoned it down as well as putting on the radio.

"I'm sure this'll be all over the media, but this is what happened." Tom took a deep breath. "Vince came to the house. Unfortunately Matt answered the door."

"Is he alright?"

"He's a little traumatized." Tom answered "Vince attempted to take certain liberties with Matt."

The veins in Randy's forehead stood out and his eyes went wide. "Did he hurt my Matty?"

"Not as badly as your Matty hurt Vince." Tom answered

"I hope he made that asshole suffer!" Randy growled

"I'm not sure if Vince suffered, but he sure paid for it." Tom replied, smirking. "Matt blew his head off!"

"Y'mean like dead?" Jeff asked

"I mean like he's never gonna bother anyone again." Tom responded "Not you, not me, and especially not Matt and Randy."

"So where's Matt?" Randy repeatedly looked at the house.

"Getting look at. Like I said, he was a little traumatized by the whole incident. They mentioned taking him to the hospital overnight." Tom said

"What's gonna happen to Matty?" Jeff's voice quavered, looking from Tom to Randy and back again.

"I'm sure there'll be an investigation Jeffers, but if what happened isn't the textbook case of self-defense, then the entire American legal system blows elephant's penis." Tom stated "Randy, you are gonna need to replace your couch, carpeting, and probably repaint. It's really gory in there and it was almost twice as bad. The bullet went right through Vince. If I hadn't dropped, it would've ended up in me."

Jeff shuddered. So did Randy, but it was only when he realized how much it would cost to replace those items.

"Is that Matt coming out?" Jeff pointed excitedly.

"Hope so." Once more, Randy tore down the street. He arrived as they were loading Matt onto the ambulance.

"How is he?" He yelled "Matt!"

"Suffering from a mild case of traumatic shock syndrome." Randy was told. "And you are?"

"I'm the love of his life." He announced proudly.

"Climb in. We're just taking him to get checked out."

You didn't hafta ask Orton twice. Tom and Jeff watched from the distance, not wanting to interfere in what was obviously a Randy moment.

"What do we do now?" Jeff asked "I really don't wanna go back yet."

"Me neither." Tom leaned back and closed his eyes. "But we'll have to eventually or Bunny and Lizard will worry!"

"Bunny! I hope she's okay." Jeff replied

"They're fine." Tom stated "They were sleeping when I last checked on them." A thin line of sweat formed on his forehead and he started to shake.

"Tommy, are you...?"

"Jeffro, I'm fine. It's just the adrenaline wearing off." Tom's teeth chattered. If felt like his head was on fire, but the rest of him was being dipped in ice.

Jeff looked around for something to wrap Tom with. Randy did not keep blankets in the car in case of emergency, so he did the next best thing. Jeff wrapped his slight frame around the much bigger man, trying to warm him with his own heat. Despite his best efforts, Tom was still shaking violently half an hour later.

"Tommy, Imma take you to get looked at." Jeff looked at his husband, extreme concern for his well-being evident in his words.

"No." Tom sighed "No hospitals. Please. Just gimme time." He started rubbing his arms briskly.

"Okay, five minutes." Jeff tapped his watch to make sure that Tom understood one hundred percent that he was serious.

"Thanks man." Tom closed his eyes and focused on calming himself down. He needed every second of his allotted five minutes, but he was physically better.

"How you feeling?" Jeff twirled a lock of Tom's hair around his finger.

Tom's breathing was still erratic, but he smiled. "I told you I just needed some time."

Jeff continued to keep an eye of Tom and the other on the house. The police were still on the scene, but the ambulance and fire trucks had left. They watch with a kind of disgusted fascination when a black body bag was brought forth and thrown into the back of a hearse.

"And so ends the illustrious career of Vince McMahon." Tom shuddered, holding Jeff tightly.

...

Randy stayed at the hospital overnight with Matt, who wasn't physically hurt. He just had a hard time dealing with what he'd done. Counseling was suggested, but Randy had another idea.

The next morning as a favor, and as soon as they could safely return to the house, Jeff and Tom disposed of the ruined couch and tried their best to deal with the blood splattered carpet and wallpaper.

"Maybe we can chip in a few bucks to help Orton cover this." After twenty minutes of scrubbing with bleach, the only thing they'd managed to do was acid-wash their own clothes. "I don't think this shit is gonna come out any time soon."

"My arms are sore." Jeff complained

"Ditto." Tom heard the sounds of the door opening. He heard Randy's voice through the crack.

"Okay Matt, just take it nice and easy... I'm right beside you."

Jeff looked at Tom quizzically. Tom shrugged.

"One more step... there we go." As soon as they stepped across the threshold, Jeff's concerns were realized. The Matt Hardy that returned was not the same Matt Hardy of the day before. This was a pale, frightened Matt Hardy that appeared before them.

"Matty!" Jeff squealed, running toward him, arms open for a traditional Matt hug, but not only did Matt not return the hug, he actually flinched.

"Matty?" Jeff asked "What's wrong?"

"He's been like that since yesterday. He won't let anyone touch him... I can't even get him to come out of his shell." Randy answered

"Wha'd the doctors say?" Tom asked

"That's he repressed everything that happened to him." Randy answered "He hasn't said a word since yesterday."

Jeff was still trying to communicate with his brother. "Matty, it's me... Jeffro." He waved his hand in front of Matt's expressionless face. "Come on, big brother, snap outta it... pretty please!"

"How bad is it really?" Tom asked Randy while watching Jeff attempt communication with Matt.

"Bad." Randy scratched his ankle with the side of his shoe. "I hate to even ask, but I dunno what to do."

"Well, ask.. the worst that can happen is I say no." Tom replied

"Matt's told me a lot about you and I know that you've sorta had this same experience... could you maybe try to talk him out of this?" Randy pleaded

"I can try."

"Thank-you. " Randy whispered, gripping Tom's neck tightly hug-wise.

"Take him into your bedroom. I'll follow." Tom instructed "Why is it always me who get's these fun jobs?" He mumbled, fortunately only loud enough for himself to hear.

"C'mon, Matt, let's get you outta these bloody clothes." Randy led Matt into the bedroom.

"Tommy, why won't Matty talk to me?" Jeff cuddled up beside him.

"It's not you Jeffers. I think Matt is just having a real hard time dealing with the fact that he just ended a man's life. I don't know how else to explain it." Tom responded "Now you play nice with Randy while I'm gone."

Randy returned and nodded to Tom. "Here goes."

Matt was in clean clothes, and laid out on the bed. Tom pulled up a chair and stared into Matt's eyes.

"Okay, Matt, I'm gonna lay it on the line for ya. I know exactly what's going on in there. Trust me, it ain't pretty, but we can and will handle this. You just killed Vincent Kennedy McMahon. And those five seconds, while they ended weeks of torment for all of us, is gonna haunt you for a while. It's normal. I did the exact same thing when I killed that hooker." Tom stated

The only indication that Matt was alive was a random blink.

"You're probably scared that if you accept what you've done, everyone will think less of you. You're afraid that you're gonna lose what you have... your boyfriend, Jeff and I, Lucas, right? I mean, who'd want to hang around with a killer? Well, I can answer that. Randy, Jeff and I aren't going anywhere."

Matt's head turned slightly at these words. His left eye turned from staring right at the ceiling to right at Tom.

"We know the truth and we're all behind you. Fuck man, if you hadn't, remember either Randy or I was gonna do it ourselves." Tom folded his arms under his chin. "You want counseling, we'll get it for you... you want to forget about things for a while, we'll do something fun, but we will not let you sink further. It's emotional quicksand, Matt. If you let yourself get stuck, you'll drown."

A tear rolled down Matt's cheek.

"Now there's a couple guys out there that are worried they've lost a lover and a brother or both." Tom chuckled. "Do you really want me to tell them that Matty isn't coming back?"

He strained his ears, hoping for a reply. He heard something, but it might have been the wind.

"Did you say something?" Tom leaned over, his ear right next to Matt's mouth. He heard the sound again. It almost sounded like just an exhale, but it was a word and that word was "no".

Tom put his hand on Matt's forehead, hoping for some response. The second Tom made contact, Matt's whole body started to shake.

"Don't even try to stop." Tom whispered, watching the tremors rack him. "Let it out."

Matt tensed up and suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream. It scared the tar out of Jeff and Randy in the next room.

"Something's wrong. Imma go see!"

"Sit your ass down!" Randy said "Do you have any fives?"

Jeff squinted and threw a five on the table. He was starting to hate Go Fish.

"Do you have any sevens?" Randy looked at Jeff.

Jeff tossed another card on the table. "You're cheating."

"You dealt." Randy shrugged. "Nines?"

"Go fish!" Jeff said

"Yes, you do!" To Jeff's disgust, Tom magically appeared and plucked the desired card from Jeff's hand. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Tom, but otherwise didn't seem to be too worried that he was the one caught cheating.

"How is he?" Randy asked "I heard a scream."

"He's resting comfortably." Tom replied "It wasn't hard, you just had to know which doors to open."

"Thank-you." Randy rose and embraced the man he hoped would one day be his brother-in-law.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of shit to shovel before we find grass." Tom answered

...

With the help of Randy and his brothers, Matt took several big steps toward a full recovery in the next few days. One phone call to Shannon and Matt had someone to watch over him when they decided to finally take him back to North Carolina.

As for the police, well once they heard what Vince had done, they decided not to press charges. It was painfully obvious that charges would be a waste of the court's time as well as serving no purpose whatsoever.

And there was more news, courtesy Linda McMahon. While Vince's death had created a bit of a stir at Titan, it was business as usual for the WWE. Linda and Shane paid a visit to the Hardy compound where Matt was recuperating.

It was a shock to Matt and Shannon when they arrived.

"Mrs. McMahon, what brings to you this part of nowhere?" Shannon was the most surprised. Thankfully this time when the door was opened for a McMahon, no groins were kicked, asses were penetrated, or shots fired.

"Is Matthew available?" Linda asked

"Yeah, he's out back with the others. C'mon in."

They followed Shannon onto the patio where Matt was marinating in his hot tub with Randy. Jeff was grilling burgers on the barbecue and Shane and Tom were having an argument over who would win in a fight... the Green Lantern or the Green Hornet.

"You have guests."

Matt's eyes widened.

"I hope we haven't ruined your day." Linda stated

"Wasn't I saying that all this party needs is a visit from our former boss to liven it up?" Randy said, reaching for his beer.

"I'm assuming this isn't a social call." Tom interjected

"Correct." Linda replied

"Pull up a chair. You don't mind if we eat while we talk?" Randy stepped out the hot tub. "I think the burgers are ready."

Jeff clomped up the stairs. For the next few moments, all thoughts of talk were suspended as the boys filled their plates with burgers, potato chips, and various cold salads. Even Linda and Shane helped themselves to food. Under other circumstances, it might seem a little strange that Linda was having dinner with the man who killed her husband, but nothing was ever cut and dried when it came to the McMahon family.

"The reason we're here is the WWE is in flux right now... we're crowning a new Heavyweight Champion at Summerslam. But, other than that, we're struggling. The fans have been flooding our blogs and chat rooms. They want you back." Shane announced, wiping a dab of potato salad from the corner of his mouth.

"We all had our reasons for leaving." Tom stated "I know you take great pride in listening to the fans, but what makes you think we want to go back?"

"I'm not stupid." Linda announced "I know one of the reasons you left was the actions of my late husband."

"More like THE reason." Randy answered, his mouth full of burger.

"That's why I hoped that since Vince is now out of the picture, that maybe you would reconsider." Linda replied "The fans miss you, most of the guys miss havin' you around."

"Rhodes and DiBiase have been running around like lost puppies since Randy left." Shane stated "And Heyman's doin' a great job, but ECW's dull without you and Jeff."

"And Smackdown could really use an infusion of Mattitude." Linda added

Jeff suddenly laughed aloud. "You were right Randy!"

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?" Randy chuckled

"Clue the rest of us in?" Tom demanded

"While you were talking to Matt a few days ago, Randy said that with Vince gone, they'd try to get us all back." Jeff explained "So, Randy and I came up with a list of demands."

"Demands?" Linda looked stern. "You know the company frowns on demands."

"Call them suggestions." Randy stated "The first is that we all get to be on the same brand."

"That could be arranged... which one?"

"ECW." Jeff announced "It's the only place for Team Extreme. Secondly, Tommy be released from his GM duties and be allowed to wrestle full-time again."

"I had nothing to do with that." Tom raised his hands in surrender. "Swear."

"If the doctors will clear you, it's fine."

"And finally... the writers never split me and Matty up again." Jeff proclaimed solemnly.

"Anything else?" Shane frowned

Jeff opened his mouth, but Randy quickly covered it. "Don't even mention the Skittles... we're pushing our luck as it is."

"If we agree to these three conditions, will you return?"

This time it was Tom who covered Jeff's mouth. "Before my husband gets us all into trouble again, can we have a day to discuss this?"

"That'll be fine. We'll expect to hear from you tomorrow." Linda stood, brushing crumbs from her blouse.

"Thanks for the food. We'll see ourselves out." Shane also brushed crumbs from his hands.

They resumed eating once the McMahons had left.

"So?" Jeff looked anxious.

"So what?" Tom replied

"Are we gonna go back or what? It'll be so cool. All of us together." Jeff was bubbling with excitement. "And Tommy's gonna be wrestling again... it'll be awesome!"

"Do we even know if we have to make this decision as a group or say Matt doesn't want to go back, can the other three go back?" Tom asked

"I assume it's an individual decision." Randy replied

"Anybody got Shane's cell number?" Tom asked "I'd really like to know before I make any sort of decision."

"I can call Hunter." Randy excused himself to get his cell.

"Tommy, what are you saying... dontcha wanna go back?" Jeff looked like he was gonna cry.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I've quit twice in the last six months. I don't care if the fans want us back, I'm going to seem like a hypocrite."

"Tommy, we know the truth." Jeff stated

"Dude, I got nothing to lose, but the fans do miss ya." Helms added

"Okay, I just talked to Shane and he said they would like it to be unanimous, but they'll understand if it isn't." Randy returned

"Whatever... I'm not gonna worry about it right now anyway." Tom reached for the last burger. "We have until tomorrow to decide and that's when I'm gonna decide."

They partied until the wee hours of the morning and not another word was said until after the lights were out. For some, the decision of whether or not to return was easy, but for at least one, it was really tough.

"Tommy, what are you gonna do?" Jeff whispered "Imma go back."

"I don't know yet, Jeff. I really don't." Tom stated "I'm sorta liking the idea of being a house-husband."

"Tommy..."

"Jeff, can we get some sleep please... we'll talk when I'm a little more awake." Tommy rolled over, Lizard nestled next to his head and was soon asleep.

"Tommy, please go back." Jeff whispered as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

They met for breakfast the morning.

"Where do we stand?" Randy asked as they ate. "Has everyone made their own decision?"

Nods from the other three.

"Can we agree to respect each person's decision and not try to make them change it?" Matt asked "I don't want anyone to feel forced into doing something because it might not be what someone else wants."

More nods.

"How are we gonna do this?" Randy asked "Just go around the table?"

"I have a better idea." Tom grabbed a deck of card from the coffee table. He removed all four aces and kings from the deck and handed one of each to the other three. "Here's what we do. Everyone make your decision and put a card face-down in the middle. If you want to go back, put the ace down, if not, the king. Sound fair?"

"Ace for yes, king for no." Randy clarified

They all nodded their agreement.

Everyone looked at their two cards and placed one down in front of them.

"Youngest to oldest?" Matt suggested

"Whatever." Randy turned his card over. Ace of hearts.

"Jeffro?" Tom pointed

"Like there was ever a choice." Jeff revealed the Ace of clubs.

Next, Matt flipped over the Ace of spades.

"You know, I thought you'd go the other way Matt." Tom stated

"Like Linda said, Vince is gone and with the four of us together, I feel safe." Matt answered

"Okay Tommy, make it unanimous." Jeff said "Let's show the world that nothing can keep the Hardys down."

Tom picked up his card and stared at it. A sly smile came to his face. "I wish I could guys, but" He turned it over and Jeff started to cry. "count me out." It was the king of diamonds.

TBC

_I was originally planning to end this story right here, but there's one more thing that I need to wrap up and I couldn't do it yet! _


	18. Eighteen and Life

Eighteen and Life

They stared at the center of the table, all four of them. Three aces and that damn king stared back. The silence was broken when Jeff kicked his chair aside and ran crying into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Smart move, Hardy." Randy snapped

"Don't give me that crap, Orton." Tom snapped right back. "Jeff and I talked last night and he knew that was which way I was leaning... and whatever happened to respecting everyone's individual decisions?"

"That was before you made Jeffro cry." Matt retorted

"It's three on one then, is it?" Tom slid his chair back and stood. "There's only one person I have to justify this to and it sure the fuck ain't either of you. Now if you'll excuse me."

Tom strutted to the bathroom door and tried the handle. It was locked so he gently rapped three times on the door. "Jeff, it's me... can I come in."

"Go away!" Jeff shouted from inside.

"Jeffers, come on. At least let me explain myself." Tom answered "Please?"

The door opened and a cross-looking Jeff stood there. "You have one minute before I kick your ass."

"Fine, but I'm not talking in the hall." Tom pushed Jeff backwards into the bathroom.

"Clock is ticking." Jeff tapped his wrist.

"After we talked last night, I was sure that you knew I was not wanting to go back. I really expected you to put a king down because the last things I wanted was to go back without you." Tom said "We've been through too much recently to be apart now."

"You could always change your mind?" Jeff suggested hopefully.

"Or you could." Tom replied "We've bought this really nice house, but we're never home to enjoy it. We have a life and we spend it on the road. I'm sick of it. The travel, the endless nights in strange hotel rooms, the jet lag. What do you say we start our lives together without all this nonsense?"

Jeff thought. Part of him would miss the fans, the thrill of performing, but part of him wanted to settle down Tommy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Tom was right.

"If you really want me to go out there and tell Matt and Randy that I've changed my mind I will, but I'm hoping you'll go out and say you've changed yours." Tom whispered

"Now you've really made things complicated." Jeff replied

"Okay, I'll go back." Tom threw up his hands.

"No, I'll stay." Jeff answered back.

"Are you sure?" They asked each other at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"This is gonna get tricky."

While Jeff and Tom were talking, Matt and Randy were staring at each other. Randy was flipping the king he hadn't used around his fingers while Matt looked on.

"Something on your mind, Viper?" Matt asked

"I know you've just been through the worst time of your life, and I'm not sure if this is a good thing to be bringing up, but where do you see us?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Matt queried, a little fearful that Randy was saying he wanted to end the relationship.

"I mean, Jeff and Tom seem to be pretty happy together and I was wondering if you saw the same for us at some point."

Matt looked hard at Randy. Was the Legend Killer actually blushing?

"Are you asking me if I'll marry you?" He asked

"Not right now." Randy replied, scared that he'd just turned Matt right off. "I mean, maybe sometime down the road. C'mon, we haven't been together long enough for that."

"If you're wondering if I would commit myself to you, then the answer is yes." Matt took Randy's shaking hands in his. "I would be thrilled to be Mrs. Randall Orton."

"Mrs?" Randy raised his brow. "I would prefer it if you kept your penis, thank-you very much. I haven't even gotten to use it fully and you're gonna get rid of it for me?"

"You know what I mean." Matt scoffed

"Yes, I do. I was planning to save this for some other time, but I guess now is as good time as ever. I want to make if official. Come with me."

Randy took Matt's hand and walked him toward the bathroom door.

"Just make sure when you say yes, you say it nice and loud." Randy whispered. Then, in a loud voice, "Matthew Moore Hardy, will you marry me?"

Matt paused, took a standing eight-count, and then replied with as much fervor. "Yes!"

Their interaction had the desired effect. The bathroom door was quickly flung open and a quizzical-looking Jeff and Tom Baker-Hardy stood in their faces.

"Excuse us?" Tom demanded "Did you two just...?"

"Yes we did." Matt cuddled up to Randy. "We're gonna do it too!"

"But you two haven't even fucked yet." Leave it to Jeff to spoil the romantic mood with a statement like that.

"Jeffers." Tom swatted his husband across the back of the head. "Not nice."

"Sowweeee." Jeff sulked again.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of that problem tonight." Randy replied

Matt suddenly had this really cheesy grin plastered on his face. "And you two are both invited."

"To watch you fuck? Cool." Jeff rubbed his hands together.

"No, silly. To the wedding." Matt answered

"Don't mind Jeff. He hasn't had any in a while." Tom apologized. Jeff's face went red.

"I have so. We did it the other day." Jeff protested

"Jeff, that was a porno you were jerking off to." Tom stated "Remember, you wanted to show me that Skater Boi thing you said you watched with Swagger? Getting Boarded or some nonsense like that."

"I don't think we've seen that one yet." Randy turned to Matt. "Put it on our list when we register at Tiffany's."

"I guess congratulations are in order and welcome to the family, Randy. But don't get any ideas. Just because you're soon to become a Hardy, does not give you the right to start booting us in the head." Tom wagged his finger sternly at his soon-to-be brother in law.

"I'll try to remember that." Randy promised

"I saw that!" Jeff squealed "He crossed his fingers!"

"Don't worry. If he tried anything, I'm sure Matt would love to include a Side Effect into their next lovemaking session. Or first, for that matter." Tom punched Randy's shoulder.

"Can we tell them our good news?" Jeff tugged at Tom's arm.

"Well, if you want to." Tom shrugged "I'm sure they'd figure it out soon enough."

"Well..." Jeff rubbed his hands together. "Tommy and I talked it over and we've decided that it's not fair to either of us to make the other person change his decision. So we came to an agreement..."

"Stop Buffer-izing it. I'm coming back with the three of you." Tom interrupted

"You are?" The other three repeated. Apparently this was news to Jeff as well.

"But I..." Jeff stuttered "That's not what we agreed."

"It is now." Tom said "Forget the Hart Dynasty, it's about time for the Hardy Empire to take over."

"I think this calls for a celebration." Randy said

"Any champagne kickin' around this dump?" Tom asked

"This dump is my home!" Matt protested "And yes I do happen to have a bottle lying around. I was saving it for a special occasion."

"This qualifies." It was ten in the morning, but hey, somewhere in the world people were drinking so that made it acceptable in Tom's mind.

"Before we get too happy, maybe one of us should call corporate and tell them what we've decided?" Randy suggested

"I'm on it." Matt was already dialing the number.

"I wonder where Matt keeps his booze?" Tom started sniffing around.

"You're an impatient son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Randy joked

"Nobody offers me booze then leaves me hanging and gets away with it." Tom sniffed loudly, like a bloodhound on the trail. "It's around here somewhere and I know it."

Matt returned quickly. "I just talked to J.R. and why is Tom crawling around my carpet?"

"He's lookin' for the booze." Jeff explained

"Oh. He's not gonna find it where he's looking." Matt shrugged. "Anyway, J.R. has a proposition for the four of us. Now we don't hafta do this, but I think it's an interesting idea..."

Matt repeated Jim Ross' suggestion.

"I like it." Randy said

"Me too." Matt agreed "But this time, it would have to be unanimous. Jeffers?"

"Imma like it too." Jeff also concurred, then three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Tom.

"If I understand this, it's a complete flip from what some of us have been doing." Tom chewed on his lower lip.

"Pretty much. But it'd give you a chance to get back in the ring in a big way." Matt answered

"Hey, if it'll get me outta the back offices, I'm in." Tom stated "Now where have you hiding that booze?"

"You've got a fuckin' one-track mind, Hardy." Orton retorted

"At least it's not a dirt track like some other members of this family... oh wait a minute, it is." Tom answered "As you'll soon find out when you become one of us."

"Lookin' forward to it." Orton sneered

"Yeah, Imma have a younger brother to boss around!" Jeff capered around. "You'll hafta do what I say and get me Skittles and watch Bunny 'n stuff."

One RKO later and Jeff was on the floor, holding his head.

"I think that means no." Tom squatted beside his fallen brother. "When does this thing Creative's got for us kick in?"

"RAW the night after Summerslam." Matt answered "We make an impact."

"Speaking of impact, where's the damn booze?" Tom tapped his foot impatiently.

"You ain't gonna stop, are ya?" Matt glared at his brother.

"Not 'til there's some liquor passing these lips." Tom replied

Matt broke open the bottle he'd been saving and the four of them passed it around. They spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's company, some laughter, some really wild stories, and of course food and drink. But alas, all good things had to come to an end and Jeff and Tom soon made their excuses and left for their trip back home.

"We'll see you Monday." Jeff promised, hugging first Matt, then Randy.

"I'll be curious to learn exactly what they have planned for us." Tom said, wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist as they walked to their car. "Monday." He waved version 1.0 as they left.

Matt and Randy smiled goofy grins as the car drove off.

"They are so fucking, aren't they?" Jeff giggled

"Oh, yeah." Tom replied

The second the car was out of sight, Randy's smile turned to a lustful grin.

"I thought they'd never leave." He complained

"C'mon, they're my family. And this is still my house." Matt answered

"Yeah, but since we're officially engaged, I want to make it real official." Randy swept Matt into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

"Randy, are you sure about this?" Matt asked. Randy's only reply was to nuzzle Matt's neck, nibbling gently on the exposed skin.

"Do you want an RKO?" Crossly. Randy turned his gaze from the small patch of skin he was playing with to stare at his boyfriend now fiance.

"N-no." Matt stuttered

"Then shush." Fingers were placed across Matt's lips and he gave in to Randy's command.

"I love that smell." Randy inhaled deeply the scent coming off Matt's neck. "What is that?"

"It's called soap." Matt replied "Maybe you should look into it sometime."

"Maybe I should." Randy replied "Soap, you said it was called."

Randy removed Matt's shirt, focusing on his smooth skin. He seductively licked down the middle of Matt's chest, occasionally scraping against a bit of stubble, but Randy had felt worse, much worse than that.

Matt groaned. No one, not even Jay, had been able to hit his pleasure centers that quickly and without being told what to do.

"There is something I need to know." Randy paused from where he was tonguing Matt's navel.

"What? Anything?" Matt gasped

"How many cherries have you popped?"

Mattt thought back to all the guy's he'd been with. Jay, Jeff, Tom, even Vince had all been with other men before. "None." He whispered

"Awesome!" Randy's eyes lit up. "Then it'll be sorta first for both of us. My first being fucked by a guy and your first cherry ass!" Randy returned to kissing down below Matt's navel, being careful not to put too much pressure on his scar. He hadn't seen the photo Matt had posted pre-surgery so he didn't realize how bad his lover had been hurting.

Matt's jeans suddenly found themselves very loose as Randy continued his descent of Matt's body.

Normally one of the most talkative guys on the roster, Matt was reduced to wordless moans and breaths when Randy's tongue licked across his newly-shaven pubic area.

"You keep it clean down there too?" Randy asked

"Sometimes." Matt replied "Some people will do nice things when they find out it's smooth sailing below the equator."

"Like this?" Randy's fingers gripped the base of Matt's semi-hard cock and stroked it once, stopping just before he reached the head and then went back down. He repeated this a few times, bringing Matt to full hardness very quickly.

"Mmm.." Matt pumped his hips violently, telling Randy he wanted more of the same with saying a word. Randy continued his half strokes, but a little faster, bringing a bubble of precum out of Matt's dick.

"Somebody's been waiting for this." Randy continued what he was doing until Matt suddenly grabbed his wrist and harshly said "Stop."

Randy looked confused. "Am I doing something wrong?"

'No." Matt 's chest still heaved. "If you keep that up I'm gonna come too soon."

"That's okay. " Randy smiled "We can take turns if you want. You can come, then I will, then we can do it all over again."

"But I thought you wanted me to..." Matt's voice got stuck.

"Fuck me? I do, but we don't have to do it this time. I mean, other than a coupla hand jobs, this is our first time doing anything. It's up to you." Randy answered, moving his hand along Matt's redness, taking the precum that had covered the tip and smearing it down his shaft and he continued to caress him.

Matt closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to take control of him. The things he'd done with his brothers aside, this was what he needed to forget about the last week.

When Randy's fingers teased over his silky-smooth sack, Matt almost lost it right there.

"Fuck....." Matt moaned, his hips stopping their thrusting.

"Do it, Matt." Randy demanded "I wanna see you shoot all over yourself."

Matt was trying desperately not to. He wanted the moment to last, but when Randy uttered that last sentence, Matt lost all control. Crying out with the force of it, he came harder than he had in a long time, coating Randy's hand, and shooting a large amount onto his own stomach, chest, and even his chin. Randy continued to touch him until he started to go soft.

"Just relax now." Randy cooed "I'll take care of everything." He got a towel and gently wiped the residue from Matt's torso. Once he was finished, Randy snuggled up close to Matt and kissed his lips gently. It felt a little weird to Matt, he'd already come but his boyfriend was still fully dressed, but Orton didn't seem to mind at all. It took Matt a few minutes to come down from the most intense sex since the locker room with Tom some time ago.

"Are you okay, lover?" Randy whispered, tickling the end of Matt's nose.

"Randy, that was... that was..."

"What?" Randy beamed

"The most powerful orgasm I've had since I was a teenager." Matt turned his head. Was he seeing it right or was Randy blushing a little at the compliment?

"And there'll be many more of those from now on." Randy curled up in Matt's arms. "I'm ready to take the next steps with you."

Matt wanted to reply, but decided not to ruin the moment by opening his big mouth. Instead, he opened Randy's jeans and began pulling his dick free of the confining clothing. Even completely soft, it was still was impressive. Matt looked thoughtful.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you tuck your junk away before you hit the ring?" A comment Seth Green had made came back to him.

"No." Randy pouted

"It seems like there's a lot more here than I see when you're on TV. Don't take that wrong."

"You know what they say... the camera adds twenty pounds and takes away three inches." Randy shrugged indifferently.

"Imma gonna add those inches right back." Randy's little man was coaxed to full attention, then Matt did something Randy did not expect. He took his entire girth into the mouth, right down to the base, swirling his tongue against the large vein running down the back.

Randy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the intense feelings that Matt was now giving him. When he closed his eyes, the feelings from Matt's lips and tongue intensified tenfold, taking him to areas of pleasure he had never experienced with a girl. As if that wasn't enough, Matt reached down under his balls and found that one spot. When he pressed gently against it, Randy almost shot right there.

"Now you're gonna make me come too soon." Randy heaved, a thin sheen of sweat starting to trickle across his forehead.

"Whatever." Matt said around Randy's cock. He increased the suction as well as the stimulation of his G-spot and it wasn't long before Randy felt the first signs of his approaching orgasm hit.

"Matt... you don't have to... I mean... Oh God... I'm..."

What was it about the touch of this particular man that made Randy's ability to form coherent sentences vanish faster than interest in a match involving Santino Marella?

Matt hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked harder.

"Please.... stop... please... don't... please... stop.... don't.... please don't stop!"

Matt hummed lightly and seconds later felt something thick and warm hit the back of his throat. He drank it all down, ecstatic in the thought that of all the people in the world who wanted to do this to the Legend Killer, he was one of the few who ever would.

He continued to drink from the fountain of Orton until there was no more. This time, there was no mess to clean up.

"What the fuck!" Randy gasped "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Do you really want to hear about my sordid past?" Matt replied

Randy looked down to where Matt was still laying on his lower body. "Not really."

"I didn't think so." Matt gave one last lick to Randy's dick then rolled off. "Imma grab a shower."

"I will when you're done." Randy stretched out.

"Wanna conserve water?" Matt smiled.

"Don't hafta ask me twice." Randy threw off his remaining clothes and chased Matt into the bathroom where the mirrors soon fogged up, and not because of the water temperature.

Meanwhile, Tom and Jeff were just taking it real easy, enjoying the trip home.

"You're thinkin' Jeffers." Tom looked over at his companion.

"Yeah, Tommy, I am." He answered

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Tom probed

"Matty." Jeff replied

"Oh?" Tom queried

"Yeah... Imma glad that he's finally happy." Jeff turned to meet Tom's gaze.

"It's about time he had a little bit of happiness in his life. I just pray that neither of them do anything to screw this up." Tom stated

"Me too." Jeff answered

"So what exactly do you think we're gonna be doing when we go back?" Tom quickly changed the subject. He'd had enough angst over the past two weeks to last a lifetime.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "But whatever it is, I think we're gonna be in for the ride of our lives."

"And I can't think of three people I'd rather do it with." Tom answered

"Me neither."

As Jeff and Tom made their way home for one of their last free nights, and Randy and Matt took their relationship to the next level, not one of them knew how much of a ride they were gonna be in for. Alliances would be made, friends and enemies would join as one, and things would get really dark before they came out smelling like "ROSES".

THE END

_Matty's finally found his true love. There will be one more story at least in this one. I originally had a much bigger role planned for Eric, but it didn't seem to fit in when I finally decided how I was going to end this one. This was not the original ending, either... I'm saving that for later too. _

_This series has met with such success, I may branch off from it with some of the guys I don't use very much... who knows!_

_Anyway, keep on reading and I will see you soon!_

_~~Riky~~  
_


End file.
